Naruto: the ninja of metal
by darkvizardking69
Summary: During the second exam, Naruto fell into the Sea of Black Tears. see how he will fair with the power of METAL on his side. FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1: The Sea of Black Tears, Preli

Darkvizardking: Hello my fellow roadies, if you read my other fics you know of my love of Naruto crosses, and this is no exception. This time, I plan on it being a narutoXbrutal legend cross. And this won't just blow your mind, it will blow your soul, so read it, if you dare.

Naruto: The ninja of Metal

Chapter 1: The Sea of Black Tears, Prelims.

(Konohagakure- Training Ground 44)

It was the second portion of the infamous Chuunin exam. Our blond hero along with his squad had entered the forest, their heaven scroll left with Sasuke, (more like a two to one vote on the decision). They were hopping through the trees, after dealing with a team from rain that tried to ambush them when Naruto went to 'bleed the lizard'. The stopped at a clearing because Sakura needed a breather. Naruto was the first to feel the wind pick up faster then usual. He shouted, "GUYS, WATCH OUT!". He pushed the others out of the way as a fierce wind began to blow. While the others were able to avoid getting blown away, Naruto wasn't. He was sent crashing through the trees.

His teammates didn't have much time to stare, as they felt a large KI (killer intent) that far surpassed even Zabuza's. As they helplessly looked forward, they saw the woman from Kusa (grass). She chuckled darkly as she said, "Well, it seems one of you was able to sense my jutsu, but now he's gone, and you two are finished." The 'woman' pulled down her left eye. Sasuke and Sakura's minds were assaulted with images of their own deaths, each ending with a kunai to the forehead. While they were frozen with fear, the 'woman' said, "Now then, it seems the prey is weaker then I thought, such a shame." 'She' then threw a kunai aimed directly at their heads, and Sasuke was thinking, 'DAMN it, move body, MOVE.' He quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and stabbed himself in the leg, allowing him to grab Sakura and move out of the way. The woman thought, 'He was able to beat the fear with pain, this prey is far more intriguing.'

(with Naruto)

Naruto sent sailing into tree branches as he made his way down to earth. When he impacted the ground, he heard a hissing sound behind him. He quickly got up and saw a HUGE snake in front of him, easily big enough to swallow him whole, and it looked like it wanted to do just that. The snake crept closer, and as it did so, the ground began to crack. The weight of the snake became too much, and the ground collapsed, taking both Naruto and the snake down with it. They began to fall into a cave, or it looked like it. Naruto saw what looked like a small lake at the bottom, it's pitch black water having an ominous feel to it. Both Naruto and the snake crashed into the water, both having similar, yet different results. Naruto tried to swim to the shore, but fell into unconsciousness. The snake was not so lucky, as black tendrils dragged it down, engulfing it in their dark embrace.

Naruto gained a different treatment, while his body was still wrapped in the tendrils, they pushed him to the shore.

(Naruto's mind-scape- Kyuubi's cage)

The dark water replaced the water within his mind, as the fox himself looked on, he said, "**No, it can't be, this boy he, he couldn't have. Please don't tell me he fell into THAT accursed water." **The dark water creeped into the cage, the fox backing away in fear, knowing what it was after. Black tendrils lashed out, dragging the fox down, absorbing it, feeding off of it. It shouted, "**NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS, NOT BY THIS WATER, NOT BY THE SEA OF BLACK TEARS!" **It gave one final roar, but it still was dragged in.

(Naruto's mind-scape- another section.)

Naruto woke up, and saw a sight many would consider hellish, or in his opinion, pretty damn awesome. He was in a field, yet it was split in half. On the left side, it was lush and green, where he saw many giant statues of either swords, axes, or things he had NO idea what they were. The sky was clear and sunny. On the right, he saw something out of a horror movie. The trees were decayed, the ground pale as ash, the sky dark and thundering.

Naruto said out loud, "Where the hell am I?"

He heard a voice behind him say, "Your in your mind, I hope you don't mind, but we did a little redecorating in here, it looked like crap." He quickly turned around, and saw a woman in the left side of the field.

She, in his opinion, was a beauty. She had brown shoulder length hair, spiked bracers, a belt that was just as spiky, blue jeans, and a t-shirt with the logo of a fallen raven, with a ankh in the center. Her fingernails were painted black. She was leaning on one of the statues that looked like a sword.

He asked, "Did it really?", then heard from behind, "Oh it did, but I doubt it was your fault."

He then turned to the right side, and saw a woman next to one of the trees. She had the same voice as the first woman, but her appearance matched the scenery. She had blue skin, as if she drowned and rose from the dead. Her long hair was held in thorn-like barrettes. Her outfit was a black dress, but torn and seemed more fluid then fabric. He couldn't see her feet, as they were covered in the same dress.

Naruto asked, "Who are you, both of you, and how did you end up in my mind? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The first woman answered, saying, "My name, or rather, OUR name, is Ophelia. And as to how we got here, well, you remember the water you fell in?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "Yeah, it was dark, and it didn't really feel like water, I saw a snake get dragged down, but I passed out and ended up here."

The second woman, (gonna refer to her as d-Ophelia) said, "That was no ordinary water. You landed in the Sea of Black Tears. She (points to Ophelia) once fell into the same water, along with the fact that her parents did the same." She moved closer to Naruto, looked him the eye and said, "It's odd, none of the water got into you yet, but when you fell in, you already had it in you. How is that possible?"

Ophelia got wide-eyed and said, "What, the only way that could be true is if he were related to someone who, fell, in. No way." D-Ophelia smirked and said, "I knew it, you did didn't you?"

Naruto, confused at what they were referring to, asked, "What are you both talking about?" Ophelia said, "Well, while we were alive, we knew a man by the name of Eddie Riggs, he came to our land and aided us in our fight for freedom. He saved our people from slavery. And I, fell in love with him. After the war was over, he and I, well, got together. We lived a long time, protecting Bladehenge, our home. We had a family, but I never knew it could of continued."

Naruto asked, "Wait, do you mean to tell me, that we could be related?"

D-Ophelia spoke up, saying, "That is the best bet, after all, unless your mom or dad drank from the Sea, it's the only other option."

Naruto lowered his head, and D-Ophelia saw proof of him being related to them, a single pitch black tear. D-Ophelia hugged him from behind, as Ophelia asked, "Why so sad? Most people would be glad to hear they have a family."

Naruto lifted his head, his mouth in a wide grin, yet his eyes showed black tears, and he said, "I am, I never knew if I had any family out there, but I'm glad, because even though I fell down into the water, I gained an important thing."

D-Ophelia said, "Normally, anyone who fell into the water would lose the will to live in exchange for power, but because we're here, that doesn't apply to you. We can help you control the water so that you gain the power over it, without it controlling you. It will take time for it to stabilize in order to use it, but for now, all you have is the physical enhancement. Once it settles, we'll then teach you how to fight using it."

Naruto then asked, "What happened to the snake?"

Ophelia said, "That snake that fell down with you, when it was dragged down into the water, it came under your control."

D-Ophelia said, "I brought it back to life, after improving it with the black water, and sent it to gather some of the beasts in this forest to add to your control. I managed to do it before you got here."

Ophelia asked, "How did you land in the Sea in the first place?"

Naruto answered, "I was blasted by a large gust of wind after pushing my teammates out of the way, when I crashed down, the snake tried to attack me, and when it got close, the ground collapsed, and I ended up in the Sea, wait, CRAP, I have to go help my team."

D-Ophelia and Ophelia both thought, 'He is just like Eddie, always wanting to go help others.'

D-Ophelia said, "Naruto, when you wake up, the snake will take you to your team, but you have to direct it on where you have to go."

Ophelia said, "If you ever need to talk to us, just think, and one of us will answer. Now go out there and show the world what your made of."

Naruto started to fade out of his mind as he said, "Don't worry Ophelia-Okaasan, I plan on it."

Ophelia and D-Ophelia thought, 'He is going to be one hell of a guy for a lucky gal.'

(Sea of Black Tears-Shore)

Naruto woke up, and saw the snake from before waiting for him, but it had a slight blue tinge to it's scales, similar to D-Ophelia. He then jumped onto it's head and said, "Let's go, we have a couple teammates to save." The snake made a nodding motion, and rushed forward, exiting the cave, and crashed through the forest. As they made their way through, Naruto sensed his team in growing danger. Once they arrived, Naruto saw Sasuke about to toss their heaven scroll away. Naruto jumped off the snake, grabbed the scroll in one hand, and punched Sasuke in the face with the other.

Sasuke was furious, and he showed it by saying, "The hell is wrong with you dobe? If we handed over the scroll, we would of gotten out of here."

Naruto scowled at him and said, "Are you a fool? If this freak wanted our scroll, he would of killed you both, and taken it from your damn carcass. No, either way, we would of still ended up dead."

The Kusa genin chuckled and said, "Glad to see someone on this team has both backbone and common sense, but the question remains, how are you able to control that snake, especially when I summoned it?"

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding and he said, "Well, why is the sannin Orochimaru gracing us with his disgusting presence? I doubt it's to become a Chuunin, or are you here to ask people what side of the fence they think you are, because I have a pretty good guess."

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, regardless of the situation. Orochimaru said, "You little brat, how dare you mock me in such a manner, I will kill you for that."

Naruto said, with a Cheshire grin on his face, "Oh you wanna fight freak, I'll be happy to oblige. Just make sure you don't disappoint."

(Play Bullets for my Valentine- The last fight, it goes with this.)

Naruto rushed forward at a speed neither Sasuke or Sakura had seen him go before. He appeared in front of the disgraced sannin and started to throw what seemed like wild swings. Orochimaru began to backpedal to avoid Naruto's swings, but when his back touched the tree trunk, he had to move his head to the side to avoid a punch. When the fist impacted the wood, it took out a sizable chunk of the surface, showing he would of lost his head if he didn't move. Naruto thought, 'DAMN, I know Ophelia-Okaasan said I would be stronger because of the tears, but this is NUTS, gotta keep it up.'

Orochimaru thought, 'This is the Kyuubi brat? I don't sense him using any of the fox's chakra, so how is he-' His thought were cut off, as Naruto took the moment to sweep Orochimaru's legs, and kick him in the stomach, and off the branch. The snake from before was waiting, it's jaws wide open as Orochimaru fell, he extended his arm outward, and said, "Hidden shadow snake hand!" A large snake came out of his sleeve, and wrapped around a branch, allowing him to swing away. The moment he landed on the branch, Naruto was already there, his leg bent back, and kicked him in the side of the face.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes, that Naruto, the class clown, was fighting a sannin, and doing GOOD, even better then Sasuke. Ophelia and D-Ophelia were cheering him on in his head, and Naruto allowed himself to smirk, but it quickly vanished when 'Orochimaru' turned into mud.

Naruto quickly began looking around, trying to see where the snake could of gone to. He heard a horrified scream, and looked down at his teammates.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw Orochimaru biting into Sasuke's neck, the sannin's neck extended to ridiculous lengths. Sakura was the one who screamed, Sasuke himself screaming in pain. When the snake let go, the bite marks turned into a tri-tomoe seal, similar to a fully matured sharingan. Sakura shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU FREAK!"

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "I just gave Sasuke-kun a little gift, soon, he will seek me out for power, farewell." He then began to sink into the ground, as he thought, 'With my mark in place, I will gain one step closer to immortality.'

Naruto cursed as he rushed down to Sasuke. As he approached him, he power-slid on instinct, and saw what Sasuke was clutching at. Naruto said, "Damn it, whatever that freak did, Sasuke has a high fever, we need to get him somewhere safe in order to allow him to heal." Looking at the snake, he said, "Head back, I'll summon you if needed." It nodded it's head, and then turned and went back to the Sea.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and carried him on his shoulder, as Sakura asked, "Naruto, how were you able to fight off someone even Sasuke-kun couldn't beat?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It's a long story, and I don't trust you enough to tell you any of it."

Both Ophelia and D-Ophelia saw, and when they looked through his memories, they understood why he said it. The same girl was always hitting him over the head, even for little things. They were proud he turned his back on such a person.

Sakura got pissed as per her usual, and said, "What do you mean you don't trust me you baka? We're teammates, and if you weren't holding Sasuke-kun I would smack you."

Naruto said, "As if you could, at least I FOUGHT Orochimaru while you just sat there. We have to hurry and find shelter, night is going to fall soon." He turned to walk away, but Sakura, ignoring Sasuke on Naruto's shoulder, tried to swing at his head. Naruto caught her fist with his left hand, and said, "How pathetic, you really are still just a child."

Naruto let go of her, and jumped to the trees, Sakura following not to far behind.

(Clearing- Same as in anime)

Naruto stopped at a clearing with a large tree at on end. It had a wide gap in it's roots, perfect for hiding or allowing a place to rest. Naruto put Sasuke down, and said, "I'm going for a nap, wake me when something happens." Sakura saw he was asleep, and began making traps to ensure Sasuke's safety.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in the left side of the field, his head laying on something, but not grass. He looked up to see Ophelia looking back down. She smiled and said, "Miss me?"

Naruto gave a smile of his own as he said, "Maybe, not a crime is it?"

Ophelia giggled and said, "No, though my other is dealing with helping the water stabilize, it will still take time for you actually use them."

Naruto relaxed, saying, "At least it's going well."

Ophelia relaxed as he had his head in her lap. She thought, 'Rest, for I can tell tough times are ahead.'

(Clearing- Few hours later)

Sakura was watching Sasuke sleep, after changing the wet cloth she used to bring his fever down. She reflected on what Naruto said to her and she thought, 'I'm not a child, I'm a ninja of this village, just like Naruto, that stupid dead last. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that.' Her eyes were getting heavy, she closed them for a moment, only to jerk awake as she heard, "Wake up Sasuke-kun, we have business with him."

She turned to the origin of the sound with a horrified look on her face. Naruto awoke slightly, but decided to continue looking the part of being asleep, till the right time. The origin of the voice, was one of the sound genin from the first exam. He was hunched over, bandages covering most of his body except his right eye, what could be seen besides his kimono, he wore a large fur like lump on his back, and had a strange bracer on his right arm. His sound head band around his forehead. The second genin wore a tan shirt with the word 'death' on it in kanji, he, like the first genin, wore gray cameo pants, and had hair similar to Kakashi's. His head band was set into a helmet similar to that of the second Hokage's. He had what looked like holes in his palms. The third genin was different, a kunoichi. She wore a green sleeveless vest, her black hair extending down to her ankles, ending with it being tied by a purple ribbon. She, like her teammates, wore gray cameo pants. Unlike her teammates, who looked excited at the chance to kill, her face held what some would call a 'bitchy' attitude, but had an undertone of wanting to get away as fast as she could. Naruto saw it and thought, 'She wants to leave sound huh? I'll see if I can do something to help that. But for now, let's see how this show plays out.'

The mummy looking genin stepped forward, and said, "We won't ask again, either wake him up now or else."

Sakura replied, "What will you do if I wake him up?"

The first genin narrowed his eye as he said, "We're going to kill him of course."

Sakura was shocked at open they were, so she said, "And why is that? Did Orochimaru tell you to do that? He did didn't he?"

The genin were wide eyed, not knowing their master had already encountered them. The second genin stepped forward as he said, "Who cares, Dosu, can I please kill this bitch and that blond kid? Not like we weren't going to anyway." He would of taken another step, had the first genin, Dosu, put his arm in front of him and said, "Not really so observant are you Zaku? The grass is upturned, and the dirt is discolored. An effective booby trap only works if it goes unnoticed."

Sakura smirked, as she took a kunai from her pouch, and cut a rope behind her. Dosu heard a rustling sound, as if something came through the trees. He saw a large log heading his way, and he said, "Good, but not good enough, you need more practice." He used the arm with the gauntlet to punch the log, using the vibration from the impact to shatter the log into pieces. Sakura was frozen at the display, and remained that way she felt a hand grab at her hair. She heard a female voice say, "Kami you're pathetic, your hair is so much glossier then mine. What do you do, spend more time grooming than training? What a disgrace."

Naruto was smirking at the display, as the girl was giving Sakura a bigger tongue lashing then he did. And he thought, 'Well, what do we have here? A kunoichi who isn't girly, good to see they exist, besides that Anko woman.'

Zaku said, "Nice grab Kin, now let's kill those two boy-toys of hers, while we make her watch."

Naruto thought, 'This isn't good, I may need to step in if it gets any worse-' his thought was cut off by a cry of 'LEAF WHIRLWIND'. Kin was knocked into one of the trees, while Sakura stared at the one who helped her. It was Rock Lee, the boy who fought, (defeated) Sasuke before the exam started. It was easy to recognize him in his green jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers. He said, "It is most unyouthful to attack someone so defenseless, in such a state. I Rock lee will accommodate you, should you wish to fight."

Dosu scoffed and said, "How pathetic, this will be over quickly." He pulled back his sleeve, so it wouldn't dangle and cause himself to trip. He rushed forward, swinging the arm with the gauntlet, aiming for Lee's head. Lee blocked the swing, yet his head began to erupt in pain. He staggered backwards, clutching his ear. He thought, 'My ear, it hurts, but how, I never got hit there?'

Dosu chuckled and said, "You may of blocked the physical attack, but my 'Melody arm' is special. It amplifies vibration, turning it into sound which I can control with my chakra. Even if you block my arm, you'll still get hurt. Your taijutsu is impressive, but not enough."

Naruto was thinking, 'Damn, these guys are no joke, have to give them credit though, taking down LEE like that, is tough to do.' He felt a dark chakra erupt next to him, and he knew Sasuke was awake. Naruto thought, 'Oh crap, lord of brood is up, and so is the mark.'

Sasuke walked out of the tree, and saw the sound genin. He said, "What are you losers doing here, came to be beaten by an Elite Uchiha? With this power, I'm untouchable."

Kin, seeing Sasuke gloat, pulled out three senbon needle, each attached with a bell on the end. She said, "Untouchable, yeah right, have some of this." She tossed the senbon at Sasuke's feet, and pulled the strings tied to the bells, causing them to ring. Sasuke clutched his ears, as the sound of the bells disrupted his hearing. He moved to the other side of the clearing to try and get away from the noise, but Kin had other plans. She drew three more senbon, each tied with an exploding tag this time. She threw them at Sasuke's feet, where he covered his ears, thinking it was the bells again. The tags went off, knocking him into one of the trees, and straight into unconsciousness. Dosu smirked, and said, "How pathetic, even with the power Orochimaru-sama gave him, he was weak. (he turns to Sakura) now it's time to kill you, along with your teammate."

Sakura was frozen in fear, as even her great Sasuke-kun was beaten by these ninja, and now she was going to die. Dosu rose his melody arm, poised to strike. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the strike.

Dosu felt a cold steel at his neck, and heard, "You guys are rude, you were interrupting my nap, now one if you, whoever has the scroll, drop it, or I slice the throats of every last one of you." Naruto said, him having a clone with a kunai at each of the sound genin's necks.

Kin was terrified, her life in someone's hands, but then she heard a whisper in her ear, 'If you want to leave the sound village, ask to speak to the Hokage when your team reaches the tower, tell him Naruto sent you, he can help you.' She whispered back, 'Thank you, I'll be sure to do so.'

Dosu, in an act of defiance, said, "Oh really, what makes you so sure?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Can't proceed without a full team, right? So either way your screwed, at least I'm giving you a choice. This way, you can at least try and get another set, you still have a couple days."

Dosu weighed his options, he could either fight it out, or give up and try later on, when he had his strength back. "Fine, we'll go, but this isn't over." He reached into his pouch and pull out an earth scroll, the one that was needed.

Naruto took the scroll out of his hand, and said, "Now leave, before I change my mind." Zaku, not wanting to lose, shouted, "LIKE HELL WE WILL, NOW YOUR GONNA DIE." Zaku tried to raise his arms, but was pinned to the floor by Naruto's clone. Dosu said, "Don't be stupid, I already said we would leave, and we are, so let's go."

Zaku scoffed, but followed his orders, Dosu jumped to the trees, but Kin looked back at Naruto for a moment, before following them.

Sakura thought, 'Does that girl like him? He's supposed to like me, not some other girl. I'll need to beat it into his head again.'

Ophelia was thinking, 'Well, this is looking interesting'. D-Ophelia thought, 'He is a charmer, that's for sure, just like Eddie.'

Naruto looked to a bush and said, "You guys can come out, I know you're there Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. If Hinata's team were here, it would be a rookie reunion."

Shikamaru, along with his team, jumped out of the bush, and he said, "What a drag, and look at you hair, it's different. Less spiky."

Sakura looked at Naruto's hair, and saw that it was starting to fall flat. It also started to darken, not sun kissed blonde, but dirty blond. Naruto said, "Strange, but I like it."

Shikamaru said, "Man, what was that about, you never acted like that in the academy."

Naruto's expression hardened, saying, "I grew up, after I lost someone I cared about."

The others were puzzled at what he meant, but Ophelia knew, she saw a statue rise on her side of the field. It depicted a girl wearing a mist ANBU uniform, with a mask held in one hand, with senbon held in the other. She wore simple sandals, with no socks. Her mist headband framed her face, which, if anyone asked Naruto when he was alone, he would call it one of an angel. The statue had a plate on it that said, 'To the angel who taught me my most important lesson, forever rest in peace, my dear Haku.'

D-Ophelia looked at the statue and said, "He really cared about her, didn't he?" Ophelia looked at her other self, and said, "His memories certainly show it. According to them, they met while he was on a mission outside the village, he was asleep in a clearing in the woods, passed out from training. She found him that way, and was about to kill him when she saw who he was. She went against and woke him up. They had a conversation about who is precious to them, Naruto felt his feelings grow while they did, before she left, she tried to tell him she was a boy, but he didn't buy it. They didn't meet again till he fought her on the bridge a client hired them to protect, he didn't know it was her till her mask broke. She begged him to kill her, after he beat her. He wouldn't, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He charged forward, hoping to knock her out, but they heard a chirping sound. Haku rushed to protect her master, and ended up dying because of it. Naruto was heartbroken, I never saw him so sad in any of his memories. He must of truly loved her."

D-Ophelia looked at the statue, and asked, "How long ago did it happen?"

Ophelia said, "Almost a couple moths, why, wait, are you?"

D-Ophelia said, "Not now, later on, but yes, I am. He needs better control over the water first."

Ophelia thought, 'I hope he does, he will get better, but I hope he can handle it.'

(clearing)

Shikamaru looked at where Sasuke was laying and asked, "What happened to him back there, he went nuts."

Naruto scoffed and said, "The king of brood wanted to flex his ego, and got in over his head. I was taking a nap when the commotion happened."

Shikamaru laughed and said, "You really are a troublesome guy, you know that, how many scrolls?

Naruto smiled and said, "Both, and a extra heaven scroll courtesy of a team of idiot rain ninja."

Shikamaru said, "Damn, and we need a heaven too, this sucks."

Choji was sweating, as he thought, 'Oh man, I don't wanna fight Naruto, not after what he just did, this sucks.'

Naruto reached into his pouch, and pulled out the heaven scroll he got from the rain nin that attacked him. He said, "Here, you need one right, so we're set. Besides, it wouldn't be fair, right? Ino would have your head, along with your mom."

Shikamaru said, "You have a point there." He took the scroll, and placed in his pouch. Shikamaru turned to his team and said, "We're going with Naruto's team to the tower, seeing as both of us have the scrolls we needed. It would be safer in numbers, so we're gonna rest here for a bit, then head to the tower."

Choji opened a bag of chips, Ino and Sakura talked, Naruto was thinking, 'Kami, I wish she were still here.'

D-Ophelia heard his thought, and thought to herself, 'So he really did, and still loves her, his heart must be in turmoil.'

A few minutes later, they started for the tower, Naruto carrying Sasuke, as no one trusted Ino or Sakura to do it, as they couldn't while jumping through trees.

(The tower- riddle room)

When the two teams entered the tower, Sasuke woke up, and saw the large tablet on the wall, (skip reading it) Naruto said, "To be a good shinobi, you must in balance of heaven and earth, earth is the body, while heaven is the mind. If you lack in one, but have the other, either train or study."

Ino was shocked, thinking, 'What could of made Naruto get like this? He said he lost someone he cared about, but who could of affected him this much?'

Sakura didn't know what to think, and neither did Sasuke. They only had one thought as they saw Naruto call Shikamaru over to open the scrolls, 'What happened to you?'

Naruto opened his scroll, and saw what he recognized as a summon seal, so he told Shikamaru, "Drop it." As they did, they landed in what looked like an X, and with a puff of smoke, two figures appeared , the first, was Kakashi Hatake, sensei of Squad seven, he wore the usual jonin uniform, had gravity defying silver hair, and his headband slanted over his left eye. The second figure was Asuma Sarutobi, sensei of squad ten, he looked like a younger version of his father, the same beard, and sideburns. He wore the jonin uniform as well, but wore a loincloth over his pants with the kanji for 'guardian' on it. His cigarette still ever present in his mouth. Kakashi took out his book as usual, and said, "So how did it go? Any trouble?"

Sakura said, "Nope, Sasuke-kun kicked butt, as usual, while Naruto-baka just got in the way, as usual." Naruto scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like, 'Impudent pink haired harlot.' Naruto walked away, saying, "Tell me when the prelims start, we have about a day right? I'll see you all then."

Ino looked at Sakura and said, "That was wrong, and you know it, Naruto beat the sound team, when even Sasuke couldn't." Asuma looked at Kakashi, who had a stern look on his face, and when he spoke, Kakashi sounded colder then anyone ever heard him, "Sakura, what REALLY happened in that forest, and do not THINK of lying to me, or else."

Sakura started to stutter out something, but Sasuke said, "Ino's right, Naruto helped us, even saved us. We ran into Orochimaru, and Naruto did well against him, VERY well. We then ran into the sound genin, and from what Shikamaru told me, Naruto beat them by sticking them in a grid-lock. We then came here." Kakashi nodded his head, and noted to talk to Naruto after this part of the exam. He then turned to Sakura and said, "At least ONE of you two learned, now then, I will have a word with you later, but for now, rooms have been prepared, and you two better not disturb Naruto, as you remember Wave, don't you?" Sasuke had a solemn look on his face, while Sakura scoffed, clearly not giving a damn.

Asuma and his squad could only think, 'What happened in Wave?'

(One day later- Chuunin exam preliminaries)

The genin that passed stood together as they waited, the girl from sound, Kin, stood with her squad-mates, a nervous look on her face, but it disappeared once Naruto's team entered, and got in line. Dosu noticed where she was looking and almost showed fear. Kin wasn't the only girl looking at the squad, as Ino, and Temari both found their eyes looking toward the former blond. Hinata was blushing, and was thanking Kami that Naruto made it. Kiba saw the look in her eyes, and decided to ruin Naruto in front of her, should they fight.

The Hokage stepped forward, standing with the other jonin in front of a large statue in the form of the ram sign. He said, "I welcome all of you, those who made it past the second exam." ( I do not remember his speech, so we will skip to the first match selection)

The screen flashed through the names, eventually ending on two.

First match:

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi

Sakura looks at the board and thinks, 'Sasuke-kun can't fight, not this early.' Naruto was thinking, 'This just reeks of the council's doing, wanting to show off in front of the foreign ninja.' As Naruto and the other genin went up to the catwalk, Kakashi said to Sasuke, "You can't use your chakra in this match, or the seal will react. If that happens, the match will be stopped, regardless." Sasuke merely nodded his head and continued to go toward the center. Hayate, the proctor for the preliminaries, raised his hand in the air and looked at both competitors before saying, "Are both fighters ready?" At the confirmation, he lowered his arm in a chopping motion and said, "BEGIN." He then jumped back, so he wouldn't be hit by the fighters.

Sasuke began the match by rushing toward Yoroi, kunai in hand. Naruto thought, 'He's desperate, he won't win that way.'

Yoroi dodged the kunai swipes, and struck out with his right hand glowing blue, in a manner similar to a chakra scalpel. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, and he noticed he was getting weaker. He managed to get Yoroi off of him, and managed to get some distance from his opponent. Sasuke's vision was getting blurry, and saw Yoroi rushing him. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke by the hair, and then the Uchiha noticed. He said, "You're stealing my chakra." Yoroi chuckled and said, "Yes, I am able to steal the chakra of my opponent, and add it to myself, you're finished."

Sasuke, knowing he couldn't use chakra or jutsu, got a flash of when he fought Lee before the exams started. He remembered how he fought. Sasuke then ducked down under Yoroi's guard, and gave him a heel kick to the face, launching him upward. Lee saw what he was doing and thought, 'He had his Sharingan active when we fought, but to see him perform it is something else.' Naruto thought, 'Still, the Uchiha are copycats, but to steal Lee's hardwork is wrong.'

Sasuke saw the reactions, and said, "I may have taken the first part, but from here on out, it's all original." He paralyzed Yoroi by using his index and middle finger. He then swung his right arm at Yoroi's face, which was blocked by the arm. Using the momentum, Sasuke swung his right leg to kick Yoroi's stomach, sending him straight to the ground.

Seeing Yoroi knocked out, Hayate called, "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Yoroi was picked out of the crater he made on impact, while Sasuke fell on his ass, with Kakashi already supporting him, he said, "Let's get that mark sealed away, shall we?" Kakashi then shunshined away with Sasuke.

Naruto heard Ophelia say, "He copied that move, but how?" Naruto replied, 'Sasuke has a bloodline called the Sharingan (Mirror-copy wheel eye). It allows him to copy any Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu he sees while it's active. Though, if his body can't keep up, you can beat him in taijutsu.'

Feeling Ophelia was satisfied with the answer, Naruto turned to the board, and saw the next pair of names.

Second match: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi

Naruto stared at the board and thought, 'This will be over quickly, as Shino is quite the shinobi.'

Zaku reached the center area. He merely looked at Shino before saying, "Why do I have to face this loser, I was hoping to face Blondie up there." Shino remained stoic. Hayate, seeing no need to stall, asked, "Are both fighters ready?" After seeing them both nod he lowered his arm and said, "Then let the match, BEGIN." He then jumped back to ensure he wouldn't get caught in the cross hairs. Shino said, "I am giving you one chance, surrender now, or else." Zaku merely scoffed and said, "How about you just DIE." He then raised his arm out, and blasted Shino, or so he thought. Was he DID blast, was a large collection of bugs, and he heard Shino say, "I am only going to say this once more, give up, you can't win." Zaku looked at Shino, and saw a mass amount of bugs coming out of his clothes. Ino and Sakura had disgusted looks on their faces, Naruto thought, 'So this is the Aburame clan's specialty, a literal ace up their sleeve.'

Shino said, "Surrender, with that arm you can't attack both me, and the swarm behind you." As Zaku looked back, Shino was true to his word. There was a SWARM of the same beetles, looking to devour him at any time. At this, Zaku's memories of what happened before being found by Orochimaru flashed through his mind. Pulling his other arm out of the sling it was in, he shouted, "THERE'S NOTHING LIKE HAVING AN ACE IN THE HOLE, RIGHT!"

He pointed both air cannons at Shino and the swarm, but as he tried to fire his jutsu, his arms started to bulge, showing a building pressure. As he cried out in pain, his arms burst, no longer able to hold the pressure. One arm had huge holes in it, the other was blown off at the elbow.

Seeing everyone's confusion, Shino explained, "While you were busy ignoring my warnings, I had a few Kikuchu beetles enter both arms, plugging it up to prevent chakra flow. And THAT, is a true ace in the hole." Hayate, seeing the clear result, said, "Winner, Shino Aburame."

Kiba shivered, saying, "And that is EXACTLY why I would not wanna fight Shino. The guy knows how to be brutal." Naruto thought, 'Well no shit mutt-face, we ARE shinobi after all.'

Naruto saw Zaku carried off by the medics, and saw that the jonin didn't gave a damn. He then saw that the board had two new names.

Third match: Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugu.

Naruto saw the make-up wearing sand genin, and Kabuto's other teammate walk down to the center stage. Kankuro held a confident smirk, his opponent's face unreadable due to the glasses and the mask. Hayate looked at them both and asked, "Are both fighters ready?" Seeing their confirmations, he swung his arm down, and said, "Then let the match, BEGIN." And he then jumped out of the way. Kankuro pulled the package off of his back, saying, "This will be over quickly." Misumi then rushed at Kankuro, and in a strange way, 'wrapped up Kankuro, who only had time to throw the bundle away from himself. Misumi chuckled as he said, "I am able to stretch my body using my chakra, turning my bones softer. Give up now, or I will snap your neck." Kankuro merely scoffed and said, "Yeah right, you don't have the guts." Misumi appeared to have an angry expression, and with a single move, snapped Kankuro's neck. Sakura said in surprise, "He, he actually broke it." Misumi sneered, thinking he won, as he saw Kankuro's head go limp. He then heard the head chuckle, and he along with all but the sand shinobi had wide eyes as they saw his 'head' snap up, part of his face missing, revealing what looked like a wooden person. 'Kankuro's' clothing was ripped at the sides, as six arms sprang out, and wrapped around Misumi in a manner that was very familiar. The now revealed puppet laughed, before saying in Kankuro's voice, "Well, that was fun, I wonder, how soft your bones would get, if I BROKE THEM ALL."

The puppet squeezed Misumi tightly, and with an audible crack, broke every bone from the neck down. The bundle Kankuro carried started to unravel, showing the real Kankuro. Hayate said, "Winner, Kankuro" Naruto thought, 'He hid himself inside bundle, and controlled the puppet, making it look like it was him, not a bad idea.'

Misumi was carried off by the medics, and the board went through the names again. This time it landed on two names the leaf ninja knew they would never hear the end of.

Fourth match: Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno.

Both girls walked down to center stage, Naruto not even bothering to pay attention to this one. He then asked, 'Hey, Ophelia, what was Bladehenge like?'

D-Ophelia answered, saying, "It was a great land, filled with excitement, and while the war caused much to happen, the land was restored to it's former glory. Parties happened on the beaches every night, the sounds of metal roared over the land. Believe me, Eddie felt right at home."

Naruto said, 'Woah, it does sound awesome, but, who was involved in the war?'

D-Ophelia replied, "Technically, there were three factions. The first was Ironheade, an army Eddie put together, made up of the free people of Bladehenge, and various other factions of humans that Eddie recruited as we traveled. It got it's name from the Headbangers, the first group Eddie recruited. The second was the Drowning Doom, which I myself led. It composed of a ragtag group, any and all who fell into or drank from the Sea of Black Tears. But the last faction was the worst. It was called the Tainted Coil, led by Emperor Doviculus. It was composed of a perverse hierarchy, with Doviculus at the very top, Battle nuns, Overblessers, and Warfathers right below him, and all others making up the lowest class.'

Naruto was surprised, saying, 'Damn, it must have been crazy then.'

D-Ophelia nodded, saying, 'It was, but eventually the land was freed, and our people saved. You would not believe the party that was thrown afterwards, it went on for days. Eddie sure knew how to throw one.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he thought, 'He must have been one hell of a guy.' , to which D-Ophelia replied, 'He was, and it seems you have some business to take care of.'

After being rused from his thoughts, Naruto saw the board, and saw,

Seventh Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. (AN: yes I know I skipped the 5th and 6th fights, but they were the same as cannon)

Naruto saw Kin carried away in a stretcher, and sent a shadow clone to watch out for her. He then heard Kiba say, "We got a lucky break Akamaru, we can beat that dead last easy."

Naruto walked down to center stage, and said, "You coming down dog-breath? I would like to get this over with sometime today." Ignoring the snickers from everyone in the room, Kiba tried to show off by jumping down to the floor. Hayate then asked, "Are both fighters ready?" At the confirmation, he dropped his arm and said, "Then let the match BEGIN." He then jumped out of the way.

Kiba held a hand sign, saying, "All fours jutsu" And like the name suggested, Kiba not only took on a more feral appearance, but was on all fours, similar to Akamaru. Kiba said, "I'll finish this with one blow." He then rushed forward, and jabbed his elbow into Naruto's gut, knocking him straight into the wall, leaving a good sized dent. Kiba scoffed and said, "How weak, that punk isn't worthy of Hinata-chan's time. What a loser."

He turned his back to tell the proctor to call the match, when he heard laughing. Turning back, Kiba saw Naruto getting out of the dent, brushing himself off. Naruto said, "Is that all you got mutt-face? I swear, for someone who talks a big talk, you sure can't walk the walk."

Kiba was pissed, and he showed it by saying, "Who do you think you are dead last? I was going easy before, but now i'm going to end this. And then i'll prove that i'm better, so that Hinata-chan will be MINE."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment, and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble mutt-face," Naruto then rushed forward at a speed even the jonin were shocked at, and continued, "But this is MY show."

Naruto then kicked Kiba up into the air, and made a few clones, each rushing up and kicking Kiba higher and higher, each going, "U" "ZU" "MA" "KI" Then Naruto used one of his clones as a springboard, and ax-kicked Kiba square in the stomach, shouting, "NARUTO BARRAGE"

Kiba landed not so gently onto the hard floor, unable to move. Seeing this, Hayate said, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi couldn't help but gape at how Naruto fought, and even Anko was thinking, 'Damn, that kid is something else, I hope I can train him for the next round.'

Naruto walked up to his place on the catwalk, Hinata already there, with what looked like a small jar in hand. She then said, "Here, this is for you, I made it myself, it should help on those wounds of yours." Naruto saw a small cut on his hand, and after seeing the salve in the jar, applied some to the wound, seeing it seal up fast. He said, "Nice work, ever thinking of being a medic-nin? You have potential with salve like this."

Hinata blushed deep red as she heard the praise, but was able to stay awake, as she still needed to give the other jar she had to her teammate. She went down to Kiba and said, "This salve will help your wounds." Kiba replied, "You'll need it more then I do, as you still have Neji, as well as that sand guy as possible opponents, but whatever you do, don't fight Neji, he'll," He was cut off, as a gasp from the catwalk turned their attention to the board, and it was a sight that made Hinata's blood run cold.

Eighth match: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga.

(AN: AND CUT!, damn my finger hurt, took me a while to write this one up. Hope you enjoy it, because I am tired, and OUT, so please remember, REVIEW. PEACE I AM OUT.


	2. Chapter 2: Prelims, training, and start

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, sorry about the wait on this one, but now it's over. And now we'll have the second chap of a fic you guys have been waiting for. I saw how many reviews I got for the last chap, and knew I had some work to do. So without further ado, let's get READY TO ROCK.

Chapter 2: Prelims, training, and start of the finals.

Eighth match: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga.

When Hinata saw the board, her blood ran cold, and even Kiba had a look of terror on his face. Naruto saw the look of distress on Hinata and thought, 'Please let her make it out of this alive.' Sakura looked at Naruto and thought, 'Why is he so nervous? What's been up with him lately?' Gai looked at Naruto and thought, 'He most be worried about the Hinata girl, and he has every right to, seeing as Neji won't stop till he kills her.' Hayate said, "Will the two competitors please come to the arena floor?"

Hinata and Neji stood facing each other, and Neji said, "This is quite fortunate isn't it Hinata-sama? I get a chance to crush your worthless life, right here and now." Hinata visibly cringed, and Naruto began to grip the railing in anger. Neji continued, "You are weak, you only came into this exam to aid your teammates, am I correct?" Hinata shook her head, and said, "No, I entered to have a chance to change myself, to grow stronger then I am." Neji scoffed and said, "You can't change yourself, you're weak, and that will never change." Sakura heard was seemed like breaking metal next to her. She turned and saw the railing literally being twisted as Naruto's grip on it increased. Black water pooled at Naruto's feet, and started to boil, as if to show the same rage he felt. Then the oddest hing began to happen, they started to hear him sing, the song itself made Hinata feel stronger:

_Watching the time go  
And feeling belief grow  
Rise above the obstacles  
People beseech me  
But they'll never teach me  
Things that I already know (I know)_

Dreams that have shattered  
May not have mattered  
Take another point of view  
Doubts will arise, though  
Like chasing a rainbow  
I can tell a thing or two (That's true)

You've got to believe in yourself  
Or no one will believe in you  
Imagination like a bird on the wing  
Flying free for you to use (OK baby)

I can't believe they stop and stare  
And point their fingers, doubting me  
Their disbelief suppresses them  
But they're not blind  
It's just that they won't see

I'm a believer  
I ain't no deceiver  
Mountains move before my eyes  
Destiny planned out  
I don't need no handout  
Speculation of the wise...

Hinata heard it all, and her back straightened, her eyes filled with confidence. Neji saw this and thought, 'How? How can she gain such strength from a simple song?' Kurenai and the other jonin were amazed, they knew Naruto could inspire someone, but not like this. Ino, Temari, and even Anko were touched, and they all thought, 'If only someone cared about me that way.' Hinata activated her Byakugan, and said, "You can't scare me Neji-niisan, I will make you see just how wrong you are about me." The thing that was a surprise was that there was never a stutter in her words. Neji scowled and said, "Let's get this over with." Hinata shocked everyone further by saying, "I couldn't agree more."

Naruto smirked, as Hayate said, "Let the match BEGIN." and jumped back to avoid getting hit. Hinata and Neji charged at each other, and started to exchange blows that seemed gentle to anyone who never saw Hyuuga before. Hinata swiped her at Neji's side, and Naruto said, "Not bad." Sakura said, "How is that not bad? She barely scraped him."

Naruto looked at her and said, "A single scrape is all that is needed, as unlike how Lee fights, where it's all about breaking bones and bashing skulls, the Hyuuga could kill you with a single tap, it's why their style is called the 'gentle fist'." Gai walked up to them and said, "He's completely right, it is because of that, that the Hyuuga are considered the strongest clan in the village when it comes to taijutsu."

Sakura turned to Naruto, and saw he was focused on the match, on more precise, focused on Hinata. Gai saw this and thought, 'My, from the report Kakashi gave after the wave mission, Naruto seems to have changed from what the jonin knew of him back at the academy. I can see it in his eyes, he was afraid for the girl. To be young and in love.' Neji seemed to have gained the upper hand, as no matter what Hinata hit him with, the only who was hurt was Hinata. Neji smirked, and said, "Just give up, you may be confident, but you are still weak." He grabbed her arm, and pulled back her sleeve, showing dark spots. He then said, "You never saw it coming, I blocked your tenketsu from the beginning. Just give up."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face, and he said, "Oh god no, don't tell me he's actually going to." Sakura looked at him and said, "What's going on? Why are you freaking out?" Naruto looked pale as a sheet as he said, "Hinata is from the main branch of the Hyuuga, while Neji is from the cadet, and neither side has had the most pleasant of experience with the other. The rift has become so bad, that I believe Neji may actually try to kill her."

Gai saw the pure panic in his eyes, and saw that Hinata collapsed to her knees, with Neji charging right at her. Everyone in the room heard a loud, "OH GOD NO, PLEASE NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN. I WON'T LOSE SOMEONE ELSE." They saw what looked to be a black blob land in front of Neji, his hand blocked by the water. They saw Naruto standing in front, holding the water up, tendrils of water rising from his feet. Everyone couldn't help but think, 'What the hell happened to him?' Orochimaru, hidden as a jonin, thought, 'He has the power of the tears, so that's how it happened.' Neji saw the look on Naruto's face, and he saw a look of pure rage and hate. Naruto said, "_**Not another step, or I will kill you, you bastard." **_Neji was then restrained by the jonin, Sarutobi thinking, 'Is this the fox's doing?'

Hinata fully collapsed, and Naruto quickly turned to her, as did Kurenai. After unzipping Hinata's coat, Kurenai gasped and said, "She's in cardiac arrest, he really was trying to kill her." Naruto was thinking, 'Oh Kami please, not again, don't let this happen again.' Both Ophelia's heard his thoughts, and saw what was going on. And to say they were furious was an understatement. Naruto screamed, "GET THOSE MEDICS OUT HERE NOW DAMNIT." As the medic team rushed out, Hinata looked at Naruto and asked, "Did I change at all?" Naruto nodded and said, "You did, you really did Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled as she passed out, and was taken away by the medics. After she left, everyone felt a large Killer intent, as Naruto stood up. The tendrils of water returned, and grabbed Neji by the neck. They brought him straight in front of Naruto, as he said, "_**You better pray Hyuuga, that she makes it out of this alive, because if not, I will personally see to it that you end up IN THE GRAVE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" **_Neji quickly shook his head, and everyone was shivering in fear, even Orochimaru. Ino, Temari, and Anko were the only ones who weren't. Anko was thinking, 'My Kami, so cold, so commanding, so HOT. I really wanna spend some time with this kid now.' Ino and Temari were thinking, 'He would go so far to defend her, god I wish I could find someone like that.' Kankuro and even Gaara backed away from their sister. Gaara heard his bijuu, and it was COWERING, practically screaming in fear. Naruto dropped Neji on his ass, and walked away, the tendrils disappearing. Naruto sat where his team was, and saw Kankuro walk over to him, looking nervous.

Kankuro asked, "Man, that last fight was crazy huh? What do you know about that Neji kid?" Naruto's expression darkened, as he said, "I'll kill that bastard, no matter what." Kankuro shivered, and walked back to his team, thinking, 'Geez, that kid is really pissed. I hope Temari isn't gonna try.' Contrary to his thoughts, he saw Temari walk over to where Naruto was, and sit down next to him. Sakura saw this and said, "Get away from him." Naruto turned a cold gaze over to her, and said, "She can sit where she wants, as unlike you, she's trying to be nice. Now why don't YOU leave ME alone for once."

Everyone who knew Naruto was wide-eyed, as they never heard him say anything rude or nasty to her. Temari sat closer, and said, "You seem upset about what happened to that girl, mind telling me about it?" Naruto looked at her and said, "Maybe later, too many ears." Temari nodded, and said, "Alright, you don't mind me sitting here do you?" Naruto merely shook his head and said, "Not at all, stay as long as you like." Temari smiled, and sat next to him, as they saw the next match.

Ninth match: Gaara vs. Rock lee.

Temari looked at the board and said, "I hate to say it, but that lee kid is not gonna make it out of here in one piece." Naruto looked down and said, "Lee's tougher then you would think, just watch and see." Temari saw the match, while Naruto was off in his mind, having been called there by D-Ophelia. He walked over to the right side of the field, and felt someone hug him from behind. He turned and saw D-Ophelia, and asked, "Why ask for the visit?" D-Ophelia led him to a log that was laying down, and patted a seat next to her. She then said, "We saw what happened, and after this, prelims you called it, we'll be teaching you how to command the army of the Tears, The Drowned Doom. But to know of them, we need to teach you about the factions themselves. We've compiled a guide on the three factions, here." She gave him what looked like a notebook, and he opened it to see a page on the Drowned Doom, with a picture of each unit, and a description. The first entry read:

_Gravediggers: The Doom's bread and butter infantry. A single Gravedigger is weaker than both a Soul Kisser or a Headbanger, but you get more per squad. Decent to start off with because of the number advantage, but later on you'll wanna stop using them otherwise they'll fill up your army with subpar units. Double teaming with them is alright for getting sneaky, but otherwise takes too long and doesn't deal enough damage to be used in the heat of battle._

He saw a picture of what looked like a group of teenagers, each wearing the faction logo, a fallen raven with an ankh. They each carried a shovel and had matted hair. He read further: __

Bride: Never ever EVER underestimate the Bride. The competent use of this unit can make or break your army. At maximum limit you can have three Brides, and their effects stack. This means with three Brides the enemy will be moving at a quarter of their natural speed. Which also means they'll attack at a quarter of their normal speed. That's incredibly potent. As soon as available, Brides should be the first unit to get the upgrade treatment, if not the only unit to get the upgrade treatment, depending on your attitude towards Frightwigs. Double teaming with them takes the Bride's passive bonus and includes the ability to use their lightning defenses at whim, meaning the Bride becomes a Lightning Rod in her own right. Upgraded Brides, as far as I can tell, get stronger lightning, and of course their slowing bonus sticks with them. Which is hugely useful.

He saw a picture of a woman dressed in a wedding gown, carrying an umbrella, and followed by a storm-cloud. __

Frightwig: Frightwigs have slightly greater range than Punishing Parties and Razor Girls, giving them those few extra hits before the bad guys can return fire, and they're pretty sturdy to boot. Alone, that's really all you can say for them, but Frightwig have another, potentially destructive feature. Their double team allows Ophelia to hurl the Frightwig at an enemy, and the Frightwig then takes control of that unit. A portion of the damage directed at the unit is split to the Frightwig, and until either the Frightwig dies, or the unit does, that unit will be on your side. If you keep a few Frightwig around, it'll pay off a lot late game, because aside from the Coil's hierarchy class, Tick Choppers, and Bleeding Death, any unit can be taken. This means Ironheade's Rock Crusher can be yours for a single Frightwig. If the Tainted Coil is bringing one of its dreaded Heart Cutters toward you, you can take it for yourself and make life easier.

He saw a picture of what looked like a woman's head, and nothing else. It looked to get around by having the hair act as legs.

_Ratgut: Absolutely devours enemy infantry. Haha, c wot I did thar? Seriously though, if you have two or three Ratguts in your army, enemy infantry are null. If you double team with a Ratgut, enemy infantry won't even touch you, and you can control the hordes of vermin in their attacks without having to wait for that weird reload action the Ratgut has where he redevours his mice before coughing them up again. Alongside Brides, Ratgut basically end infantry. Personally I prefer them to Reapers._

He saw a picture of a man with an enlarged stomach, wore a black coat, and had a bang of hair on his head. 

_Organist: "Your weapons and swords have been made dull by... THE ORGANIST!" This guy likes the sound of his name, but he's got a decent reason: the Organist makes enemy attacks do less damage. That can be a real life saver for obvious reasons, so never leave home without one. I think the bonuses stack, but if you've already got three Brides then more than one is probably unnecessary. Feel free to leave one back at base to stop the bad guys dealing too much damage if they sneak up on you though. The Organists double team allows you to take direct control of enemy units, however doing so means you won't be doing anything for a while, so I don't recommend doing it for anything._

He saw a picture of a ghostly figure driving a large vehicle fitted to look more like a giant organ then anything else._  
__  
Lightning Rod: The Lightning Rod is basically the Doom's version of the Headsplitter from Ironheade, except when double teaming with it you can charge your delightfully frying friend so that his lightning arcs across multiple enemies. A useful vehicle for ranged damage and crowd control, but other than that I don't really have much to say about him._

He saw a man strapped to a chair on top of a large vehicle, lightning arcing off of him. __

Reaper: Another infantry destroyed, the Reaper is a quick trooper that dashes around the battlefield draining the life of infantry. He's pretty potent, however he only attacks one enemy at a time, so I never bother with more than one: Ratguts create an area of effect around them. However, once again (a common theme with the Doom) their greatest powers are unlocked via double team, where they cause enemy troops to forsake attacking and simply start running away. A bit of practice in how Ophelia swings the scythe and you'll be able to harvest some souls of your very own! If nothing else, double teaming with a Reaper is pretty fun.

He saw what looked like a man riding a horse, wearing a torn cloak and had a large scythe in his hand.__

Brood: Ah, as soon as you get access to this unit the Drowning Doom is immune to any further Fire Baron rushes enemies might put forward. This unit is cheap, takes up little room in the infantry, and dismantled vehicles like it's nobodies business. Those creepy piranha dolls wheel around the battlefield in their baby carriage and taking a few with you gets rid off the enemy vehicles quicksmart. Double teaming with a Brood allows you to drive and sets up an attack called "Mamakaze". It's useful, but you'll lose the Brood in the process, so don't waste it. If there's a squad of enemy vehicles you need brought down though, like say a few Thunderhogs at the back lines of an enemy army buffing them, then Mamakaze will rip them to pieces like nothing.

Dirgible: Limit one. Because that's all you'll ever need. Not to be confused with Dirigible, the Dirgible is a mobile fortress weakening machine. Just look at the lovely effects it applies to the ground around it. If any enemy merch booths happen to be in the radius of the Dirgible, they'll be weakened, and your troops will have a much easier time pulling them down. In fact, this even goes for the enemy stage. If you get a Dirgible to the enemy stage alongside your army, they're Doomed. Double teaming with this delightful machine causes it to soar high into the sky, out of reach from most foes. You can then bomb the field with funeral urns, raining ashes upon the field that give your guys a healing boost and eat away at the enemy, which is a potent ability.

Treeback: The final unit for the Doom is considered the weakest of the three factions ultimate units. And, well... it's true in a lot of ways. The Rock Crusher buffs nearby troops, kills everything in front of it as it moves, and double teaming produces the Bladehenge Solo, which really terrorizes. The Coil has the Bleeding Death, and well, it's a friggin' Bleeding Death. Still, don't let that discourage you. Treeback isn't as flat out powerful as the other super units, he's a ranged platform for his crows, which will tear into enemy infantry and vehicle alike. Double teaming with him reveals his true form: the largest unit in the game. This guy wrestles Hate Cages for fun. Stomping around with Treeback's full form revealed is the end of infantry and small vehicle alike.

He saw a picture of a large creature with a tree on its back, a flock of crows surrounding him.

_The Doom comes equipped with all your standard solos of course, fan tribute, summon flag, rally army, summon vehicle alongside their unique, and some extremely useful, solos.  
__  
Silence: A simple solo that stops the enemy avatar from playing their guitar or issuing orders. Don't underestimate the use of this solo, played at the right time it'll cause a lot of pain amongst an enemy army. Your enemy could send their army after a merch booth while you sneak yours towards their stage. Drop in, play silence, and then smash their stage head-on. The enemy avatar won't be able to tell their troops to get back and defend base for about thirty seconds, and they'll be barred from solos at the same time. Highly useful if you're quick to the draw._

Black Tear Infusion: For whenever you're defending a spot. If your army has just taken a few hits from an enemy rush and you need to hold the choke point while you build up some better dudes or upgrade your stage, a Black Tear Infusion will keep them alive that little bit longer, and it looks pretty to boot.

Shadow Blast: The Doom's answer to Ironheade's Facemelter and the Coil's Curse, Shadow Blast applies a debuff to the enemy, which is useful if you use this solo near a bigger enemy, however usually by the time you've pulled off the solo you're already focusing on bringing it down. Utilize it against something like an Overblesser while your army charges forward and then leap back out of the carnage so that its weakened attacks can do less to your troops instead of you. The explosion itself deals a good chunk of damage.

Encompassing Gloom: One of the Doom's most potent solos. Encompassing Gloom halts unit production of the enemy entirely. This is significantly more useful than Ironheade's Rock Block, because that only applies to the stage, meaning the Tainted Coil's ability to breed on the field is completely unhindered, while Encompassing Gloom apparently dims the Coil's attitude so much they don't even feel like birthing troops. ("Those poor demons" I hear you say) Using this while you're marching on an enemy stage basically means they're going to die, and using it while defending will give you a little while to gather yourself up and get ready for a big strike. Generally, this is an incredibly useful solo, so make good use of it.

Baleful Misdirection: This one is a bit of an oddball solo, it creates a fake unit that won't actually deal any damage but looks real to the enemy. You can play it and add the ghostly unit to your army, but that won't be putting it to the most effective use. The best way to utilize your fake is to distract the enemy, making it a large, obvious one like an Organist or Lightning Rod and then sending it barreling towards one of their fan geysers. The enemy will assume it's an attack and send some dudes down to take it on, only to have it poof out of existence as you laugh at them and break down the merch booth you were really attacking! You fiend!

Veil of Deceit: Now this one is a really useful solo. Playing this renders all troops in the vicinity invisible unless the enemy is close. That means you can trot up to their base and then suddenly spring from nowhere into a fully formed attack. Just remember to play the solo in the middle of your army, otherwise a few on the fringe might not get covered. However, it can be quite amusing to imagine the look on the enemies face as they see that one Bride you missed come gliding towards their stage only to have an entire army materialize behind them. That Bride just got a whole lot cooler.

Weeping Heavens: The destructive supersolo of the Doom, Weeping Heavens lives up to its name, functioning essentially like Bring It On Home, but with less fire and more tears. What more can I say? It pulverizes the bad guys and the good guys and every other fool that hasn't taken a sip from the Sea of Tear

He saw a page that had the music notes for each solo, which he never thought he would understand, but he saw them and knew them. He saw the next pages were about Ironheade.

_Ironheade Units:_

_Headbangers: The mighty **Headbangers** of Ironheade are both the group's namesake and its soul. They have been forced to work in General Lionwhyte's mines for years with no tools or equipment, being forced to "break solid rock with nothing but their own thick skulls". This led to two factions rising between the Headbangers. The tattooed and deep-voiced Headbangers, which join Ironheade, and the Hairbangers, who have higher-toned voices and bright, stylized hair that support the cruelty enforced upon them. _

_Razor Girls: Armed with the highly flammable husks of the wild Razorfire Boar, the **Razor Girls** bring ranged death to Ironheade's enemies. They are better placed in the back of the fight, as they usually clump into tight bunches when the squads are firing, leaving them open to attacks by some of the larger units with area attacks such as Bleeding Death or Rock Crushers. Ophelia rescued the Razor Girls from Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower with help from the stealthy Roadies. The Razor Girls remained loyal to Ironheade after Ophelia abandoned the faction to start the Drowning Doom, insisting if asked that they would be capable of fighting directly against their former savior. _

_Thunderhogs: Led by Kill Master, the reclusive **Thunderhog** riders are less focused on doing damage than they are on healing it. _

_Thunderhogs, like all bassists, have a natural ability to swoon girls to their side using their mystic mojo._

_Fire Barons: A clan of outlaw humans, the **Fire Barons** strive to live only for the next battle, or the next bottle. Or both, that would be fine. _

_They are led by __The Baron__ and belong to the __Ironheade__ faction. Riding motorbikes that tear up the ground like crazy, the Fire Barons leave an __**inferno**__ of flames in their tracks as they __**thunder**__ across the land. Although they ordinarily just do this for fun, they can circle their enemies to effectively trap them in a ring of fire. _

_Headsplitter: "Based on General Lionwhyte's legendary defensive installation in the Cleave of the Impaler, the __**Headsplitter**__ is a ranged vehicle that is both powerful and versatile." _

_The Headsplitter is the first offensive vehicle unit that Ironheade can acquire. Unusually, it is one of the few pieces of Ironheade equipment that Eddie Riggs did not build himself; a trio of Headbangers, upon finding a fallen chunk of General Lionwhyte's defense installations in the Cleave of the Impaler, reverse-engineered it and slapped some wheels and an engine on. The trio can be found before Stage Battles in the main storyline, polishing up their ride and maintaining it; by this, it can be assumed that it requires three Headbangers to operate the device, though they are not seen on the unit itself. _

_The Headsplitter's most valuable contribution to Ironheade is its skill at destroying vehicles. Ironheade has a pronounced weakness when it comes to fighting vehicles, as Razor Girls cannot keep up with the increased enemy health until they are upgraded at Stage Level 3, and most vehicles have a ranged attack that destroys both Fire Barons and Headbangers before they become a threat. Headsplitters __have none of these problems, and do enough raw damage per shot to make up for their relatively slow firing rate. It is also the longest-ranged unit in Ironheade's arsenal, not counting the Bladehenge Solo Double-Team that the Rock Crusher bears. Combined, these two traits mean that in one on one fights against all other vehicles except the Pain Lifter, the Headsplitter wins._

_Bouncers: A proud warrior class, the **Bouncers** make up in strength and determination what they lack in intelligence, patience, and basic social skills. Some say their cast iron battle fists hide impossibly delicate, carefully manicured hands._

_Roadie: The stealthy **Roadies** are capable of producing feedback sufficient to bring down even the largest structure. How something with that big a speaker can stay hidden is unknown, although if you watched the intro, you would know why they're called roadies. _

_The Roadies, before being named as such, originally helped __Ophelia__ smuggle women out of __Lionwhyte's__ Pleasure Dome through the otherwise impenetrable Cleave of the Impaler. When __Eddie__ met them, he decided to bring them into the fighting forces of __Ironheade__ after outfitting them with powerful amps taken from the Screaming Wall_.

_Metal beasts: Tamed only by the gentle touch of the __Zaulia__, __**Metal Beasts**__ are a vicious foe in battle against infantry. In game, they cost 200 __Fans__ for a single Metal Beast but decimate infantry quickly. Sadly, they tend to be easy to slay by harassing enemy avatars as they will hang back and shock your Metal Beast only to fly away once it gets too close. For best combat results, Double Team with it since the Metal beast will be able to spit fire far faster with __Eddie__ on it._

_Rock crusher: The __**Rock Crusher**__ is the ultimate portable stage, when it's time to take the metal to your enemies' front door. After the battle in the __Dry Ice Mines__, Eddie sees one of the pieces of equipment to the mines, a large rock crushing roller. He notes that it's something dangerous, "and I like it". This new discovery inspires him to build a second, mobile stage for __Ironheade__. And thus the most powerful unit of Ironheade was created._

_Ironheade solos: _

_**Relic Raiser: Relic Raiser**__ is one of the many __solos__ that __Eddie__ learns. Unearth the ancient secrets of the __Titans__ with this guitar solo. Any buried structure that is nearby will respond to the music and rise out of the ground. Among other things, this is useful for gaining access to __Motor Forges__ throughout the world. __Red Flowers__ grow near buried Titan structures._

_Summon Deuce: Also known as "Drop a Deuce", the __**Summon Deuce**__Guitar Solo__ will summon the __Deuce__ to your location from anywhere in the world. This is tremendously useful in the singleplayer campaign, as walking pretty much anywhere would take forever, but in multiplayer mode, where all players can fly and the Deuce cannot be upgraded with weapons and armor, it's more or less useless. However, despite it's lack of upgrades, the vehicle can be used for crowd control by running large groups down. This can buy time for your units to arrive when a fan geyser is threatened. _

_Anvil of Burden: This mighty __Guitar Solo__ attaches the heavy anvil of the __Titans__ to the legs of enemy avatars slowing them down and making them unable to fly. All avatars flying above your location will come crashing down to meet their fate._

_Facemelter: __Eddie Riggs__' __**Facemelter**__Guitar Solo__ is arguably the signature solo. Unlike a facemelting guitar solo on Earth, in the Brütal World, the Facemelter is so awesome that it will literally melt the faces off of nearby enemies. If successful, it is instantly fatal to most, if not all, enemy units in range, including such powerful units as __Bouncers__ and __Organists__. _

_Bring it on home: This __solo__, when played by __Eddie__ brings forth a flaming zeppelin that will strike nearby and deal massive damage to anything unlucky enough to be nearby!_

_Battle cry: Use __**Battle Cry**__ to motivate your surrounding troops to fight harder with an inspirational __solo__. All affected friendly units will deal extra damage for a short time. _

_Battle Cry is learned during the mission "Exploited in the Bowels of Hell" early in the game. In this mission, the solo is used to inspire the imprisoned __Headbangers__ to join __Eddie__ in revolting against __Lionwhyte__. The tab for Battle Cry is inscribed on Lars' sword, and a flaming version of the sword appears in Eddie's left hand when he finishes the solo. _

_Rock Block: This solo causes several large rocks to pile up on the enemy's stage when played, stapled in a manner similar to that of Stonehenge. this causes the enemy to not be able to summon any units from their stage._

_Call of the Wild: When __Eddie Riggs__ performs the __**Call of the Wild**__Guitar Solo__, he summons the mighty beasts of the Brutal World to fight by his side. Beasts summoned in this manner are loyal to Eddie and __Ironheade__ by default, and can be __Double Teamed__ without stunning them first. In addition, they will never attack friendly units. The exact animals summoned vary: in the singleplayer campaign, the Solo is unlocked by completing the first __Overslaughter__ hunting mission for the __Hunter__; from then on, the beasts summoned by Call of the Wild are the creatures targeted in the most recent level of Overslaughter that Eddie has completed. In Multiplayer mode, the creature summoned depends upon the current level of Ironheade's technology. _

_Light of Dawn: Erase the effects of the enemy buffs and debuffs. _

_This crazy number causes the sky to turn bright orange calling the sun to the aid of __Ironheade__. While the glorious sunrise is out, the enemy faction's buffs and debuffs are no longer in effect. This __solo__ is the absolute bane of the __Drowning Doom__. _

_Tainted coil units:_

_Hierarchy units:_

_Battle Nun: "Aha! Knew it. Big ugly demon... Kinda sexy though, in a weird way."  
-__Eddie Riggs__ comments on his first encounter with a Battle Nun. _

_Lithe, elegant, and deadly, the **Battle Nun** is the most common of the Coil's prestigious Hierarchy class. _

_Warfathers: The noble __**Warfathers**__ represent the elite of the Coil's hierarchy class. By reading prayers from their Unholy Tomes, they unleash powerful ranged attacks on enemies._

_Overblesser: The __**Overblesser**__ is the singular leader of the Coil's hierarchy class. He strides righteously across the battlefield and passes fiery judgement upon his foes from atop a ghastly four-legged altar. __Eddie Riggs__ uses one of these altars to escape from the Awesome Corpse Pile after he first arrived at the Brütal World, though that altar was ridden by a __Battle Nun__, not an Overblesser_.

_Minion Units: _

_Soul kisser: The __**Soul Kisser**__ is a leather-clad scissor-headed maiden of pain._

_Punishing party: The Dominatrices' love for their Slave is almost as potent as their hatred of __Doviculus__ ' enemies. However, in the end, both are treated similarly._

_Skull raker: The __**Skull Raker**__ may have the mind of a demented infant, but he's got the body of a much larger, even more demented infant. With a detachable head on the end of a chain, they are a force to be reckoned with as they use their head like a flail. They appear as very dumb creatures, but that doesn't stop them from causing severe damage to enemies, and praising __Doviculus__._

_Screamwagon: The __**Screamwagon**__ provides support and motivation to Coil forces. Support vehicle summoned from __Warfathers__. Superior version available from Superior Warfathers. A highly efficient mobile torture device, the Screamwagon transforms the suffering of the unfortunate soul tied to it into powerful buffs for the soldiers of the Tainted Coil. The wagon cycles between three different tortures, and thus three different buffs for nearby allies: Dousing the victim in boiling oil improves unit armor and reduces damage taken, stretching the victim on the rack causes a powerful boost to the warrior's strength, increasing the damage they can dish out, and blasting the victim with flames accelerates the build speed of lesser units from Hierarchy Units. Duplicate buffs don't stack, but multiple Screamwagons set to different buffs will effect all units with all active buffs. _

_Screamwagons do tend to require a fair bit of micromanagemen in terms of keeping the best buff up for the situation, they also have an unfortunate tendency to lag too far to the back of larger armies where their buff radius wont reach your front-line troops. Usually it's just a good idea to jump aboard and move them to the center of your army once battle gets going. Watch out as enemy avatars will tend to single screamwagons out._

_Pain Lifters: Pain Lifters take a core of sharp, disease-ridden medical waste and grow a helpless creature around it, informally named the "Agony Ball". When hurled at the Coil's foes, the Ball explodes and rains years of accumulated suffering upon its target._

_Heart cutter: The Heart Cutter's sacrificial hearts are selected for muscle mass, blood flow, and __ripeness. Originally human victims were used, but the __Druids__ (who are otherwise unrelentingly vicious) proved more squeamish than __Doviculus__ had expected._

_Hate cage: The Hate Cage is really two distinct creatures - the gigantic (if mindless) legs and the caged demon, who is nothing more than a twisted lump of pure, unfiltered hate. _

_Massive ranged infantry. Caged demon spits liquid hate at enemies. Any foes standing near the cage will also be soaked in hate, causing them to take more damage from attacks._

_Tick choppers: Only summonable by guitar solo, __**Tick Choppers**__ are impractical under most battle conditions. However, on occasion, their unique demeanor and deadly blood-draining tick attack is a perfect fit for a specific tactical situation. However, Tick Choppers have a limited lifespan, about two minutes. After that time, they self-destruct. Therefore, it is impossible to create an army consisting entirely of Tick Choppers_.

_Bleeding Death:"Prior to battle, the loathsome Bleeding Death is stuffed violently into its ballistic Iron Maiden Cannon. When the maiden is fired and the Bleeding Death is finally unleashed upon the battlefield, it brings with it complete destruction. Mortally perforated by its prison, the creature slowly bleeds to death, even while bringing destruction to its foes."_

_Massive melee infantry, not a unit that requires much or even anything in the way of strategy or tactics. Simply drop your bleeding death in front of an opponent's stage or in the middle of his attacking army and that's the extent of it, truly a "bigger hammer" unit._

_Tainted coil solos: _

_Summon Chariot: This __solo__ summons Emperor __Doviculus__' personal __Chariot__ to him from anywhere in the world. However, as Doviculus is only playable in multiplayer mode, where all players can fly, and the Chariot cannot be upgraded with weapons or armour, this isn't a particularly useful solo. _

_However, it does look awesome and can make charging an enemy stage that much more dramatic._

_Launch of death: Order in death from above; you must first recruit a __Bleeding Death__ for the cause. _

_After purchasing a Bleeding Death from the stage, this __Guitar Solo__ calls down an Iron Maiden onto the location you were standing in, and releases the Bleeding Death to begin its rampage. Since Bleeding Deaths don't obey orders, and are only on the battlefield for a limited time, this solo both increases and decreases the efficiency of the __Coil's__ ultimate monstrosity. The iron maiden causes MASSIVE damage to any one or any thing near the landing sight and can instantly kill most units. You will die yourself if you remain still after the solo is done_.

_Summon Agony Boil: Creates an Agony Boil near Doviculus' location when he performs it. The Agony Boil acts like a Proximity Mine, blowing up when any nearby enemy units are in range. It doesn't really do THAT much damage at first, but if given time it will grow in size and power until it's explosion can kill most Infantry(Headbangers, Razor Girls and the like) in one hit. It helps that you have access to __this Solo immediately, without even needing to upgrade your stage, so you can mess up the enemy's Geyser-claiming forces with it._

_Skies Afire: Light a spark in the dark. The air turns black as lightning strikes overhead. You see ominous red dust faintly blowing in the wind. The land seems hellish, as if everythings turned... TAINTED__**.**_

_The weather becomes the same as the weather in Bladehenge after the long three months in deaths clutch, until the end of the final mission. As long as the weather is active, all ally units will deal extra damage the closer they are to the home Stage. _

_Useful in defending the stage, of course, but also helps to set the mood when you're about to claim victory. _

_Chains of Hell: Playing this __solo__ will cause nearby enemy avatars to be chained to the ground and unable to do anything for a small amount of time. _

_Martyrdom: When this solo is activated Doviculus uses his own heart as a guitar pick; nearby units will be inspired and attack faster at the expense of leaving Doviculus on the brink of death until he regenerates._

_Curse: This destructive __guitar solo__ creates a explosion of blood and gore to knock back nearby enemies. They are also infected and are dealt Damage over time._

_Summon Tick Choppers: Summon Tick Choppers is a unique __Guitar Solo__ that can only be played by __Doviculus__ of the __Tainted Coil__, it becomes available after the first stage upgrade. Once played, this solo summons a squad of four __Tick Choppers__ from your stage. After summoning them, they are under your command. The Coil's army must have room for the Choppers before the solo can be played. They're great for rapidly harassing an opponent's merch booth thus pulling away his avatar or forcing him to move units, shoring up an offensive in danger of losing momentum and also extremely effective at chasing basic enemy infantry rushes off your stage. They're easily outclassed by pretty much anything tougher than basic infantry but they're essentially free and can cause your opponent a real headache early in the game so you may as well summon some up as soon as you absolutely can._

Naruto finished reading, amazed at the info on all of the factions, but he noticed something, "Where are the notes for the Tainted coil and Ironheade's solos?" D-Ophelia sighed and said, "We never saw those, the only ones we have are from the Drowned Doom. If you find the other solos, I have no doubt you can use them." Naruto smirked and said, "Well, the Doom certainly are impressive, and I can guess that they are actually zombies?" D-Ophelia nods and says, "Yes they are, each and every one of them. Disturbing right?" Naruto nods, but says, "Looks don't matter, whether or not they can fight is the question, and it certainly seems that way." D-Ophelia then says, "Well, it seems time's up, your being called." She moves closer and says, "Try and stop by later, I'll show you how to use what you read, okay?" Naruto nodded, and hugged her, saying, "I'll be back, I just have some things to take care of." After he faded out, D-Ophelia thought, 'He is way too much like Eddie, I wonder,'

(Arena)

Temari nudged him awake, and said, "The matches are over, we're being called to the floor." Naruto got up and followed her down, where the other winners stood. Hayate said, "Now that you all have won, you will each reach into this box, and pick a number, this will decide who you will face in the finals." Anko walked to each Genin with a box, and as each reached inside, they called their number:

Neji: 2

Naruto: 1 (everyone shivered at the evil look he had)

Gaara: 3

Kankuro: 5

Shino: 6

Temari: 7

Shikamaru: 9

Dosu: 8

Sasuke: 4 (only spot left)

Thus creating the lineup:

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Match 2: Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame

Match 4: Temari vs. Dosu

Shikamaru vs. Winner of match 4

Everyone saw that Naruto had a dark look on his face, and they thought, 'That Neji kid is a dead man.' Hell, even Orochimaru was nervous at seeing that face. Naruto walked out, after hearing that the finals were to take place after a month break. He felt his clone disperse, as it's chakra ran out. He was close to the room where Kin was held, and heard screaming. He quickly ran in to see Kin tied down, Zaku trying to rape her. Naruto summoned a tendril of water, and had it pierce his heart, an instant kill. Kin saw it, and looked at her savior. Her heart leaped when she saw it was Naruto. The tendril pulled Zaku off of her, and threw the body to the other side of the room. Naruto released Kin from her bindings, and when she was free, she wrapped Naruto in a hug, and said, "You saved my life, and, where I came from before I was with sound, whoever saves a member of my clan's life, we are bound to serve that person, in anyway possible." Both teens had the decency to blush, and Naruto said, "You're gonna need a change of clothes, because well," Kin looked down and remembered that she was naked, and so, she hid herself with a sheet. Naruto covered his eyes, and went over a closet in the room, and tossed her a set of clothes that were inside, keeping his back turned to give her privacy.

Kin said, "I'm decent Naruto-sama." Naruto turned and saw she was in civilian clothing, and Naruto said, "We'll get you some better clothes later, right now, we need to check by the hospital, then the Hokage's office." Kin nodded, and as they left the room, she held tightly to his arm, a scene which both Ophelia thought, 'She did have a crush on him, this is certainly interesting.' Naruto and Kin left for the Hospital, a sight that many of the villagers commented on, saying that 'The demon must be controlling that girl.', or, 'Why would any girl want to be near HIM?'. When a foolish villager tossed a stone at Naruto's head, but missed and hit Kin, Naruto had a tendril of water grab the fool by the neck and slam him into a wall, saying, "This sort of shit is OVER. While I may not give a damn about what happens to me, if you harm someone I care about I WILL make you suffer, GOT IT!" EVERY villager quickly got out of their way, and no one said a word.

When they entered the Hospital, Naruto approached the receptionist and asked, "Which room is Hinata Hyuuga in?" The receptionist was about to answer, until she looked up at who spoke, then she said, "Why should I tell filth like YOU? Now get out of here before I call the ANBU de-"Her words were cut off, as Naruto grabbed her by the neck, and she saw the coldest eyes. Naruto said, "I won't ask again, what room is Hinata Hyuuga staying in?" The receptionist chocked out, "Room 206." Naruto dropped her, and went to the room with Kin following.

Naruto knocked, and the call of "Come in" he opened the door and saw Hinata sitting upright in the bed. She looked at him and said, "I'm glad you came, the doctors said that if you didn't intervene, I would of died." Naruto sat on the bed, and Kin merely sat of to the side, and Naruto said, "Neji will pay for what he did, I swear it." Hinata held Naruto's hand, and said, "At least leave him alive, my clan will kill you if you don't." Naruto sighed, and said, "I will, if only for your sake." Kin giggled at the sight, and Hinata asked, "Who's she?" Kin answered, "My name is Kin, Naruto-sama saved me from being raped by a former teammate." Hinata looked at Naruto, and said, "Honestly?" Naruto nodded his head.

Hinata said, "Well I'm not surprised, you are the kind of person to do that." Naruto smirked and said, "I wish I could stay, but I must prepare for the finals. Let's go Kin, we have yet to meet the Hokage." Kin followed Naruto out of the room, and Naruto saw Hiashi walking toward the room he just left. Hiashi said, "Fancy meeting you here, I assume you will be facing my nephew in the finals?" Naruto's eyes darkened as he said, "I am, and he will suffer for what he did. I don't want to hear any sob stories, he acted the way he did regardless of anyone else, and he will pay for it." Hiashi grew fearful, and said, "Alright, just don't kill him, the elders will be after you if you do."

Naruto scoffed and walked off, Hiashi let go of the shiver he had been holding. As Naruto and Kin entered the Hokage's office, Sarutobi could feel a headache coming on. Naruto asked, "I think it's time we talked old man, I need answers." Sarutobi was sweating, and he asked, "About what?" Naruto said, "My parents, I had an interesting experience in the forest, and I would like to know just who they were." Sarutobi pinched his nose and said, "It seems I can't keep it a secret anymore huh? Well then, I guess I can tell you, after your little performance. Your father was our beloved fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, while your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I can understand if you're upset, but, your father made me swear not to tell till you could protect yourself."

Naruto said, "And I proved it by how I acted? I see." Sarutobi went over to a safe hidden behind a picture of the fourth, and took out a set of keys. He said, "These are the key to the clan estate, it's the most I can give right now, as the rest you will get when you make chunin." Naruto then said, "I would also like miss Kin here to stay under my protective custody, seeing as she can't trust her own village." Sarutobi's headache just got worse.

(timeskip-day before the exams)

Naruto stood in front of the Sea of Black Tears, Kin safe at home. He was listening to D-Ophelia's instructions, as she said, "To form the guitar, you have to command the water in the same way as those tendrils you've been making. We're doing this by the Sea as it will be easier to do. Now focus on the form and shape of the guitar, and let the water shape it." Naruto closed his eyes, and thought of what it should look like. The black water formed at his hand, and soon the shape of his guitar, then the guitar itself. When his hand touched the guitar neck, a rush of info poured into his head, the memories of how D-Ophelia played each solo.(Devil may cry 3 Nevan) D-Ophelia whistled, as it was one nasty looking guitar. She then said, "Next we'll deal with the weapon you need, while I used the black water, it won't cut it for you. Now do the same as when you formed the guitar." As Naruto concentrated, a large sword formed, (Jecht's sword from FFX).

D-Ophelia couldn't help but stare, as he formed two unique weapons to use, and had them on his back just as Eddie used to. Naruto decided to take it a step further, and using the same technique, created a set of clothes. What replaced his jumpsuit was black pants, a large black overcoat, with shoulder-pads, and a black shirt that had the symbol that Ophelia herself wore, a fallen raven with a ankh at the center. The guitar Nevan, and the sword remained on his back. Naruto thought, 'I have a good idea for when I face that bastard Neji.' As he planned his entrance, D-Ophelia and Ophelia started to grin and even started to laugh.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked through the door, and was immediately glomped on his way in. He said, "Must you do that Kin?" Said girl looked up, and said, "Of course Naruto-sama, I'm just glad you're home." Kin took to wearing a maid's outfit, even though Naruto took her shopping yesterday. He quit trying to talk her out of it. She then said, "Where did you get the new clothes? You didn't buy them yesterday, and you weren't out long?" Naruto said, "I was training, and I got these after I was done. Now then, we need to prepare, as we have a long day ahead of us." Naruto heard D-Ophelia ask, "Are the troops ready yet?" to which Naruto replied, "They are, thanks to info from Kin, sound won't know what hit them. The invasion will be a true horror show." D-Ophelia's grin widened, as she said, "Good, the girl is reliable, though I wonder why she acts the way she does." Naruto laid down, and was almost asleep, when he saw Kin enter in nothing but her underwear, and thinking he was asleep, laid down next to him on the bed, and quietly fell asleep. Naruto thought, 'If only she lived, then she might be here too.'

Little did he know, things were happening that he never expected.

(Day of the finals- arena)

Sarutobi sat in the Kage booth, a couple of jonin standing as his guard. He saw the 'Kazekage' approach, flanked by two of his guards. He got out of his seat and said, "I'm glad you could make it, how was your trip?" The 'Kazekage chuckled, and said, "It was easy for me, now if it were you, I doubt you could of made it to Suna, have you picked a Godaime yet?" Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Sorry, I haven't yet, seeing as I have a few years left in me."

Hinata sat with the rest of the rookies that were not in the finals, one seat next to Kin, Sakura and Ino in front of her. Hinata turned to her and asked, "Do you know when Naruto-kun will show up?" Kin shook her head, and Sakura said, "Why bother with that loser, Sasuke-kun will demolish the competition." Ino looked at her rival with wide eyes, seeing her dismiss her own teammate so easily. Ino thought, 'I hope Naruto-kun comes soon, and show them all up.' Kakashi and Sasuke stood next to them, looking onward to see the start. Genma, the proctor of the exam, said, "Unfortunately, one of our competitors died over the month, so the matches are slightly changed. Now would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please step forward." Neji looked around and saw that Naruto wasn't there, so he scoffed and said, "It seems he was all talk, what a failure."

Hinata grew worried, looking for where Naruto could be, but then she saw something disturbing. A light fog started to roll in, and the sky seemed to dim in a haunting gloom. Out of the entrance to the arena, came what looked like a funeral procession, six teenagers carrying shovels led what looked like a vehicle made like an Organ. Behind that were what looked like six more of the same teenagers, carrying a coffin, their shovels on their back. The truly frightful thing, was that a song filled the air, carrying a sadness no one thought possible.

_**"The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait  
soft winds whisper the bidding of trees  
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart  
and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams  
But oh, no tears please  
Fear and pain may accompany Death  
But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty  
as We shall see..."**_

She was divinity's creature  
That kissed in cold mirrors  
A Queen of Snow  
Far beyond compare  
Lips attuned to symmetry  
Sought Her everywhere  
Dark liqoured eyes  
An Arabian nightmare...

She shone on watercolours  
Of my pondlife as pearl  
Until those who couldn't have Her  
Cut Her free of this World

That fateful Eve when...  
The trees stank of sunset and camphor  
Their lanterns chased phantoms and threw  
An inquisitive glance, like the shadows they cast  
On my love picking rue by the light of the moon

Putting reason to flight  
Or to death as their way  
They crept through woods mesmerized  
By the taffeta Ley  
Of Her hips that held away  
Over all they surveyed  
Save a mist on the rise  
(A deadly blessing to hide)  
Her ghost in the fog

They raped left...  
(Five men of God)  
...Her ghost in the fog

Dawn discovered Her there  
Beneath the Cedar's stare  
Silk dress torn, Her raven hair  
Flown to gown Her beauty bared  
Was starred with frost, I knew Her lost  
I wept 'til tears crept back to prayer

She'd sworn Me vows in fragrant blood  
"Never to part  
Lest jealous Heaven stole our hearts"

Then this I screamed:  
"Come back to Me  
I was born in love with thee  
So why should fate stand inbetween?"

And as I drowned Her gentle curves  
With dreams unsaid and final words  
I espied a gleam trodden to earth  
The Church bell tower key...

The village mourned her by the by  
For She'd been a witch  
their Men had longed to try  
And I broke under Christ seeking guilty signs  
My tortured soul on ice

A Queen of snow  
Far beyond compare  
Lips attuned to symmetry  
Sought Her everywhere  
Trappistine eyes  
An Arabian nightmare...

She was Ersulie possessed  
Of a milky white skin  
My porcelain Yin  
A graceful Angel of Sin

And so for Her...  
The breeze stank of sunset and camphor  
My lantern chased Her phantom and blew  
Their Chapel ablaze and all locked in to a pain  
Best reserved for judgement that their bible construed...

Putting reason to flight  
Or to flame unashamed  
I swept form cries  
Mesmerized  
By the taffeta Ley  
Or Her hips that held away  
Over all those at bay  
Save a mist on the rise  
A final blessing to hide  
Her ghost in the fog

And I embraced  
Where lovers rot...  
Her ghost in the fog

Her ghost in the fog 

The teens laid the coffin out for all to see showing the symbol on it, a fallen raven with a ankh in the center, as one said, "Such a shame, the master died before he could do what he was set to." Another said, "Yes, Lord Naruto certainly would have been here." The crowd was stuck in disbelief, as they realized that it was Naruto inside the coffin. The teens backed away, as the coffin started to tremble and shake. One of the teens said, "And it seems that he will, LONG LIVE LORD NARUTO, MASTER OF THE DOOM." The other teens joined in, raising their shovels in the air as the coffin's shaking grew worse. The crowd's fears grew as what looked like a gauntlet covered hand burst through the coffin lid. The lid was torn open, as a figure with pitch black hair rose out of the coffin, his skin pale, his hair reaching his neck, (alucard's hairstyle). It let out a mighty roar, as the teens bowed, and one said, "Lord Naruto, it is wonderful to see you alive again." Naruto, now revealed, stepped out of the coffin, and in a voice meant for the grave, said, "Go and prepare, we have much work to do." The teens bowed their heads, and following the vehicle, led out of the arena, taking the rest of the coffin with them. With his back turned, the crowd saw what looked like a sword, and a strange instrument.

Neji, as did the rest of the crowd, were scared shitless, the only ones not affected, were Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Kin. Anko thought, 'What the hell has he been doing this whole time? He left after meeting the Hokage, but no one ever saw him since.'

Genma, in a nervous voice, asked, "Are both of you ready to start?" Neji nodded his head, while Naruto took the sword off his back and said, "Let's go, my Gravediggers have a body to bury soon, and it will be you." Genma nodded, and said, "Let the first match of the finals, BEGIN."

AN: ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD CUT! Damn this took a while, but, sorry for the wait, hope the size of the chap will help. For those who never played Brutal legend, hope you like my guide, well, you know what to do, REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: Finals, and zero hour, the wa

Darkvizardking: what up folks? Loving it so far? I hope so, seeing those reviews from last chap certainly show it. If you're wondering about the songs I used last chap, the first was Believer by Ozzy Osbourne himself, and the second was Her Ghost in the fog, by Cradle of Filth. Neither of which I own, and cannot own, as they are damn too badass. Well, keep bringing in the reviews, and enjoy the chap, now we see the asskicking- I mean fight between Naruto and Neji. I will warn you, this is be more brutal then a Dethklok video. If you don't know about Dethklok, kick your own ass, then look them up on YouTube. So sit back, hope you didn't eat yet, and enjoy the carnage

Chapter 3: Finals, and zero hour, the war, no, the MASSACRE!

Genma leaped back, and now everyone saw what Naruto was wearing, (this is considered his 'Doom' outfit, what he will wear when he is using the Doom in a fight like in the invasion to come) they saw he wore a dark sweeping jacket, two sleek gauntlets, the fingers sharp but able to be used to play the guitar. He had on what looked like a straight jacket (Alucard's black outfit, when not wearing the red suit) underneath. His feet covered in steel-toed boots. His hair, once bright and blonde, was now long and dark, almost pitch black. It grew, ending near the middle of his back. His eyes were truly terrifying, as the iris glowed a dark yellow. In a dark voice, he said, "What a disgusting creature you are Hyuuga, you once spoke with arrogance and pride, but look at you, you look as if you're gonna piss your panties."

Neji's fear lessened, being replaced by rage, as he shouted, "And as I told you, and that pathetic excuse of a main branch member, fate has deemed me the winner of this battle, so just give up."

(Stands)

Kakashi and Sasuke, hidden near the back, so as to watch the match, both shivering in fear, Kakashi especially, as he thought, 'Dear god, what has he become? Did his grief drive him this far? I know what the song was about, he still grieves about losing that Haku girl, just how much pain did losing her bring to him?'

Sasuke was shivering in both rage and fear, fear of what Naruto, the class dobe, had become within a month. He thought, 'Where did he get that power? I must take that power from him, in order to avenge my clan.'

Kin was blushing up a storm, Hinata being the only one with a brighter one. Ino broke the silence by saying, "Holy shit, he looks amazing, yet so dominating." Sakura scoffed, and said, "I don't know why he's bothering to look cool, and what kind of entrance was that? Looked stupid, maybe he'll end up in a REAL funeral, we would all be better off." Hinata, her eyebrow twitching, finally turned around and shouted, louder then what even the pink bitch could pull, "OH WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! HONESTLY, EVERY FUCKING DAY IT'S THE SAME SHIT OUT OF YOU. EITHER YOU PRAISE THAT FUCKING UCHIHA LIKE HE'S GOD, OR YOU BAD-MOUTH NARUTO-KUN, ALWAYS SAYING HE'S THE WEAK ONE, BUT GUESS WHAT BITCH, AT LEAST HE'S DOWN THERE FIGHTING, UNLIKE SOME PIECE OF SHIT WE ARE FORCED TO KNOW. AND AS FOR HIM BEING THE WEAKEST, EVEN A FUCKING ACADEMY STUDENT COULD KICK YOUR ASS. SO TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, BITCH!"

EVERYONE in the stands, at the same time, said, "DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNN, that bitch got put in her PLACE." Hiashi was wide-eyed, and thought, 'That Haruno girl must of taking it too far, thank GOD Naruto helped her confidence, and had it the way it SHOULD have been, no thanks to the damn old fossils on our council.'

Kurenai looked at where her student was, her friend Anko sitting next to her, as she heard her laughing, and saying, "Oh holy shit, that shy girl ain't so shy anymore, I wonder what Naruto-kun did to her to make her get like that?" Kurenai shook her head, and said, "Not sure, but I have to admit, I'm glad it happened." she then turned to Anko and asked, "So, since when was it Naruto-kun?" Anko fell silent, and looked away, a heavy blush evident on her face.

Naruto started to laugh, and in a manner known to a certain British rocker we all know and love, said, "Well it's about FUCKING time someone did that, I swear, if I had to hear that pink-haired bitch one more time, I'd of fucking killed her myself, but then the council'd be on MY ass, bunch of wankers." he threw a hand up, his index and middle finger up, yet curved slightly, his palm facing him. (the British middle finger salute, everybody.)

Even Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage' couldn't stop laughing, with the 'Kazekage' saying, "Oh god, my ribs, that was the funniest thing I ever heard in my life. I'm glad I was able to see this." Sarutobi replied, "Me too my friend, oh god, that, that was PRICELESS." Even the guards were laughing, both Leaf and 'Sand'.

Naruto, getting his composer back, raised his sword (Riku's style) and said, "Now then, let us begin, and end this pathetic farce." Neji slid back into his 'Gentle fist' stance, and said, "For once we agree." Naruto charged forward, his sword already at a slashing position. Neji managed to get out of the way, only to see a small crevice where the impact was. Naruto then swung the blade diagonally, and what looked like a blade of water shot out of it. Neji was cut in half, or rather, the log he replaced himself with was. Naruto turned and saw Neji about to pierce his heart, which he did. The Naruto before him turned into black water, and the audience watched in horror as the water moved and gathered, reforming Naruto's shape, minus the coat, the straps of the straight jacket flailing behind him, the sneer on his face so wide the collar could not hide it. He then said, "Is that all you got? What a loser, after all you're talk, I expected more. You better give it your all, or I will FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." His yellow eyes gained a crazed look.

Neji, still scared from what occurred, stammered out, "W-what, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? You monster, you FREAK!" Naruto quickly lost the crazed look, and said, "What do you know of monsters boy? NOTHING, so stop pissing yourself."

Neji's fear was replaced by rage, as he said, "What do you know, why do you defy fate? What do you possibly know of bearing a mark you can never get rid of, no matter how much you try? To have your life made into hell because of it? ANSWER ME."

Naruto had his head down, the grip on his sword tightened, and Kakashi, as well as the jonin, each thought, 'Oh shit, this is NOT GOOD.'

Naruto answered slowly, "What do I know? Do you truly wish to know? My life has BEEN HELL. I was forced to run from mobs that hunted me down like a dog, praying to god that it would end. None of the shops would let me in, preferring I starved then letting me eat. Every time I tried to get close to someone, they get ripped from me, by either their parents, or something happens. And do you know what the worst thing about this was?" Neji shook his head, still frightful as Naruto spoke calmly. That soon changed as a large pressure filled the arena, which brought all within it to their knees, even Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage'. Then they all heard what Naruto said next, and it brought a chill to everyone's spine. Naruto said, "I finally found someone, a beauty without compare, I loved her so, I thought that for once in my life, I could be happy. But NO, your GODDAMN FATE SOUGHT TO CORRECT THAT DIDN'T IT? I had to watch helplessly, as she died in front of me. And then my heart sank. It was because of your damn fate, the fate of all who are cursed to hold one of the nine. To always be alone, to always be hated, and to always be forced to lose everything, before you even have it."

Hinata, Ino, Kin, Temari, and to Kurenai's shock, Anko was shedding tears, the genin cursing under their breath, and the jonin and chuunin bowing their heads. Neji saw Naruto's eyes, and saw pure hate, pure sorrow, as he said, "And that is why I defy your 'fate', as it has done nothing but gave me hell from the very beginning. You whine over how you are mistreated, but there is a difference between me and you, you still have a family, while mine was taken from me before I even knew them."

Sasuke had his eyes wide, and thought, 'By god, I was so caught up in my own grief, I didn't even notice how Naruto was treated, so that's why the villagers always looked at him that way? I thought it was something he did.'

Kin was crying alongside Hinata, both having similar thoughts, 'Dear god, what pain has he truly been in all this time? I will make sure it ends.' they looked at each other and nodded, neither having to say a word.

Sarutobi was even shedding a tear or two under his hat, as he thought, 'Truly, this village has fallen far, if a young man is forced this much grief.'

Naruto hefted his sword onto his shoulder, and said, "Time to end this." He charged forward, and slammed Neji in the stomach, sending him skyward. Naruto was instantly above him, a hand on the top of the handle, and with great force, forced Neji downward, using his own blade to ram him down into his stomach, and as they crashed, Naruto shouted, "The living END." As they made impact, a large glowing cross marked where it was, acting like a tombstone. Naruto and Neji were in a crater, Naruto's sword having a blunt space used for the attack, moved it off of Neji, and walked away, with Genma saying, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned, and said, "That's not my real last name, it's Namikaze." Genma nodded in respect, and corrected himself, saying, "Sorry, I meant to say, Winner: Naruto Namikaze."

The crowd was silent, as Naruto made his way to the competitors box. Anko then stood up, and began to clap, and soon her fellow jonin joined in, and even the chuunin and genin who knew Naruto. The civilians didn't, too stunned by what they heard. Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he stuck his sword back onto his back.

(Competitor's box)

Naruto entered the room and saw both Shino and Gaara nod in respect, Temari having a strange look on her face, Kankuro giving a similar look of respect. Shikamaru, in a surprise, said, "Damn, you certainly gave a show Naruto, so, was what you said true?"

Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, every bit of it." Naruto sat close to the railing, Temari opting to sit close, Gaara sitting next to Temari. Naruto asked, "Isn't your match soon?" Gaara merely said, "Brothers come first, even if they are not by blood." Temari and Kankuro were shocked. And Naruto asked in a low voice, "Will you still continue aiding sound in the invasion?" Gaara was wide-eyed, and said, "No, at least I will not take part, as I can smell that the man in the Kage booth is not my 'father'."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Inform the Suna forces, otherwise, my own troops will kill them without mercy." Temari saw the symbol on his back, a fallen raven, and thought, 'He prepared a counter measure using his own troops? I can't believe it, at least he's letting us have a way out.' Kankuro said, "I'll take care of it, Gaara, try and stall as long as you can." Gaara nodded, and went down for his match. Naruto got up, and said, "I'll be back, I have someone I must see." Temari nodded, but said, "Hurry back ok?" Naruto smiled, and vanished in a swirl of black water.

(Stands)

Hinata was still in awe of what Naruto did, and when she saw a black swirl appear next to her, Naruto appeared, back in his black duster, topped with a fedora hat. Naruto removed his hat, and in a gentleman's bow, asked, "I hope it was to your liking." Hinata nodded, and said, "It certainly was. I hope you beat that fate crap out of him for good." Kin glomped Naruto, and said, "That was great, Naruto-sama, maybe later I can properly 'reward' you." Naruto had the decency to blush, and said, "Maybe, we'll see."

Anko appeared next to the group, and hugged Naruto from behind, her breasts pressing into his back, and said, "We got a lot to talk about kid, I hope you come and see me after this whole thing is over." Naruto's blush deepened, as he said, "Sure, I just might." Then Anko's voice lost it's usual playfulness, as she said, "If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, I'm here, and I'm sure I'm not the only one." Naruto, his eyes hidden by his hair, said, "I thank you Anko-san, I'm glad you all support me for this."

Naruto then looked down at the match, and saw Sasuke prepare the Chidori, while hanging on the wall. He then said, "It seems Kakashi still is playing favorites, I must take care of something, excuse me." He then vanished in the same manner he arrived.

(Competitor's box)

Naruto returned to the box, where he quietly asked Temari, "Did your brother make it in time?" Kankuro returned, and gave a thumbs-up, saying, "I took care of it." Naruto nodded and said, "Good, as your village will not suffer any casualties, but as for sound, well, there won't be any ninja left." Temari was wide-eyed, and she asked, "Your troops, can take out a village?" Naruto had a dark smirk as he said, "They can do a lot of things. Staving off an invasion is child's play."

Temari looked and saw the Uchiha barely get close to the sphere of sand, when an explosion filled the air, and a smoke bomb went of in the Kage box. Naruto said, "I'll see you later, I have a snake to destroy." He then appeared on the roof behind Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage'. They both turned and saw him raise a hand to his ear, where they saw a mike similar to what Anko herself used. And in a chilling voice, said, "All troops begin to mobilize, the Operation is now commencing. Begin Operation: Silence the noise, safeguard the leaf." Naruto then turned and said, "So you planned to kill the old man, eh Orochimaru? Too bad for you, I plan to kill you here and now."

The 'Kazekage' chuckled, and tore of the robes he wore, proving it was Orochimaru. He then said, "My Naruto-kun, you certainly have changed, you seem more sorrowful. Is it because you landed in the Sea of Black Tears?"

Naruto stiffened, and said, "How did you know that?" Orochimaru chuckled, and said, "I had a suspicion, but now you just proved it."

Naruto saw the 'guards' were cut in half by ANBU, only to be split into two, each of them showing to be the Sound Four. Naruto saw the red-headed girl of the group, and thought, 'She must be Tayuya, Kin did want me to try and find her.'

(Flashback- two weeks ago)

Naruto was lying in bed, as Kin came in as usual. She lied down next to him, and said, "I know you're awake. This is a favor I need to ask of you." Naruto looked at her and said, "Ask away."

Kin then said, "There's a girl in sound, she's my best friend. All I ask is that you get her out of there. Please?" Naruto asked, "What's her name, and what does she look like?" Kin replied, "Her name is Tayuya, she has red hair and is known to swear worse then a sailor. But, she is a good person." Naruto nodded, and said, "If I find her, I'll be sure to get her back, okay?" Kin nodded, a blush on her face, as she said, "That's all I ask." Then they both fell to sleep.

(Flashback end)

No one noticed the large stage that started to appear on top of the Hokage monument. (Ophelia's stage) a dark gloom started to appear, as thunder rang out, and one of Naruto's clones stood on stage, standing at the mike. The sky darkened, and the sun was replaced with a moon shaped like a skull. None of the sound ninja noticed the squads of Gravediggers, Brides, Frightwigs, Ratguts, Lightning rods, and a few Organists spread out into the city. A large balloon looking vehicle floated high into the air, a clone hanging off of it's side, holding an urn. The Dirgible, holding the corpse of it's pilot inside. A few squads of men on horseback carrying scythes rode out into the village, decapitating any sound ninja they passed by. As a few sound ninja passed by a dead looking tree, they never noticed the crows on it watching them, or saw a clone jump on top of it, a figure rising from beneath the ground, until they turned and screamed. Another group passed by a few baby carriages, and almost went passed them fully, until a few dolls sprang out of the carriage, and latched onto their faces, tearing them apart. The clone at the mike, and all the clones leading each section of the forces, began to sing:

****  
(_**Now your nightmare comes to life**_)

Dragged you down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
(_**Peace of mind is less than never**_)  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
(_**Burn the world your last endeavor**_)

Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air  
'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (_**steal**_)  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare  
(_**While your nightmare comes to life**_)

Can't wake up in sweat  
'Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancin' with your demons  
(_**Victim of your own creation**_)  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
(_**Loathing self-assassination**_)

You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (_**feel**_)  
So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions,  
Help you with your complications"

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare  
Hahahaha

(_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha**_)

Fight (_**fight**_)  
Not to fail (_**fail**_)  
Not to fall (_**fall**_)  
Or you'll end up like the others

Die (_**die**_)  
Die again (_**die**_)  
Drenched in sin (_**sin**_)  
With no respect for another

Oh

Down (_**down**_)  
Feel the fire (_**fire**_)  
Feel the hate (_**hate**_)  
Your pain is what we desire  
Lost (_**lost**_)  
Hit the wall (_**wall**_)  
Watch you crawl (_**crawl**_)  
Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices  
(_**Calling from above**_)  
And I know they may seem real  
(_**These signals of love**_)  
But our life's made up of choices  
(_**Some without appeal**_)  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal  
(_**As your nightmare comes to life**_)

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare

Naruto himself, sang along with the clones, even as a purple barrier encased the roof. As the song ended, he turned to the red head, and said, "Kin wishes to see you, I don't wanna keep her waiting." Tayuya was unable to move, as she had to maintain the barrier, but in her mind, she was thinking, 'Is he lying? Is Kin really alive? That bastard Orochimaru lied to me, I'd kill the bastard, but it looks like that guy is gonna do it first.'

Sarutobi threw off his Kage robes, having black battle armor on underneath. He then said, "I don't know what the hell happened to you Naruto, or where you gained all that man power, but what I do know, is that we need to stop Orochimaru right here, right now." Naruto gained a devilish smirk, and said, "I couldn't agree more. I think Kin would enjoy a nice snake-skin belt, I know I need one."

Orochimaru charged forward, his actions blinded by rage, not noticing Naruto grab his guitar, and seeing it change. (when using a doom solo, the guitar looks like Ophelia's, same concerning Ironheade and Tainted coil.) Naruto's finger flew across the strings, as he shouted, "Drowned Doom solo number six: _**SHADOW BLAST**_!" Shadows gathered around his feet, and before Orochimaru could get any closer, they blasted outward, sending him straight into the barrier wall, causing a small crack. He screamed in pain, as the wall of the barrier burned his back extremely deep.

Naruto sneered and said, "I wonder what fried snake tastes like?" He drew his sword, and all saw it went through a change. The handle showed it could be used one-handed, the blade turned to a double-edged blade, as well as it grew. Down the middle, the depiction of a fox in chains served as decoration. (Darksiders- war's chaoseater, but the fox replacing the faces in pain.) Naruto charged forward, his blade pointed down, and he swung it diagonally upward, Orochimaru barely able to keep up. He thought, 'What's going on? Why is this brat BEATING ME? It's like how it was in the forest, but now he's even stronger, and I'm not even holding back.' He gained an opening, and punched Naruto in the face, but was shocked when Naruto looked at him like he barely felt it. He said, "Is that all you got? I always figured you were a piece of shit, and you aren't helping by PROVING IT." This time Naruto hit Orochimaru square in the jaw, and he soared back into the barrier wall, hitting the same injury. Orochimaru had enough, and started doing handsigns at a fast pace. Sarutobi, too stunned, as were the ANBU sitting outside the barrier, by the battle they were witnessing. It wasn't broken until they heard Orochimaru say, "Summoning jutsu: Impure world Resurrection."

Three coffins rose out of the ground, each having the symbols of 'First', 'Second', and 'Fourth'. Naruto saw the third coffin, and was shocked. The three coffins opened, revealing the first, second, and fourth Hokage. Minato looked and said, "My, you sure have grown son. I thought you had my color of hair?" Naruto replied, "I did, till I took a little dip. But it's not important now, dealing with a certain snake is." The first, Hashirama, said, "My Sarutobi, you certainly have grown old."

Orochimaru held up three kunai, each having a seal tag on them. He said, "Enough of this petty reunion, it's time to end this." Naruto slammed the flat end of his blade into Orochimaru's stomach, sending him to the wall for a third time, this time it broke under the pressure. Naruto walked forward slowly, and lopped off Orochimaru's right arm. He raised his blade to decapitate the snake, when he had to move to the side to dodge Kabuto before he used a chakra scalpel to pierce Naruto's neck. Three of the sound four agents ran to Orochimaru's side.

Kabuto hefted Orochimaru onto his shoulder, as he said, "We need to retreat, it's an absolute massacre out there." Orochimaru said, "I thought that was the plan? Why leave when we are winning?" Kabuto shook his head, and said, "We're the ones getting massacred, Suna bailed on us, and Naruto had his own forces prepped and ready. We have no choice." He turned to Tayuya and said, "What are you waiting for? We have to go now." Tayuya took out her sound headband, and a kunai. And asked, "Oi shithead, were you lying when you said Kin was still alive?"

Naruto shook his head, and said, "I meant it, she personally asked me to find you. She was really worried about you." Tayuya chuckled, and to the surprise of all involved, slashed her headband, showing she defected from sound. She then said, "Well then, lead the way, Naruto was it?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, I, Naruto Namikaze, place you under my clan's protective custody, along with one Kin Tsuchi."

Minato was proud to see his son growing up, when he and the other Kage's felt a tendril of water on their necks. They then heard Naruto say, "Through the tears, may you shed your false bodies, and regain your true ones." The kages all felt their bodies becoming more lifelike, they were no longer in corpses, but in true human bodies.

The Nidaime, Tobirama, said, "You used a technique to give us our bodies, how?" Naruto saw the remains of the sound four and Orochimaru leave, and when they were out of earshot, said, "When I fell into the Sea of Black Tears, the Kyuubi was devoured by the water, and in exchange, I gained strength, and the knowledge it once possessed."

(flashback- three weeks ago)

Naruto heard Ophelia call him down to his mind, and when he appeared, she asked, "There was a cage in here, before we changed the mind scape to include this area. The weird thing was, it was empty, but it had a large glowing orb in it, the water connected to it. What was in there?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he said, "The only thing I can think of was the demon fox. It must have been destroyed by the water and left it's chakra behind." Ophelia nodded, "Seems that way, I guess that's why you gained such enhancements, the fox must have been holding you back. Well, it seems like you'll have no problem from here on out."

(Flashback end)

Minato was wide-eyed, as were Hashirama, Tobirama, and Sarutobi. Tayuya said, "Holy shit, you mean that it was all you when you kicked Orochi-teme's ass in the forest?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, though I can access the chakra at any time, I'd rather not rely on it." Tayuya gained a seductive smirk and walked over to Naruto, a sway to her hips as she said, "Well, you certainly continue to impress, I like that. Let's hope you keep it up." Minato was giggling like his old master, as were the other kage, Minato saying, "By god, my little boy is growing up so fast, just like his old man."

Naruto and Tayuya's eyebrow twitched, as they shouted, "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU PERV." They both looked at each other and blushed. Concerning his bad timing, Jiraiya pinned Naruto down, thinking he was Orochimaru, because of the hair, until Naruto royally socked him in the face via a clone. Naruto got up, and the clone saluted, saying, "Operation complete, the sound has been driven out, and there were no leaf fatalities, as well as Sand having only one or two, as they stayed on Sounds side. Can't say the same about the Sound though. Gaara killed any sound ninja hidden in the stands, while Temari and Kankuro helped defend the civilians." Naruto nodded, and said, "Excellent work, have the troops return to the Sea until they are needed again." The clone saluted then dispelled, having done it's job.

He turned back and saw Jiraiya trying to undo a genjutsu, as he saw his student in the flesh. Naruto said, "I wouldn't bother, it's no illusion. Orochimaru tried to have the previous Hokages attack us, yet I stopped him from using the seal tag he would of used for bringing them under his control. Then I lopped off his arm, and Kabuto intervened before I could finish the job." Sarutobi was awestruck, and said, "Naruto, if it weren't for this attack I would of made you a chuunin for how you performed in battle today. Hell you should be a JONIN if what I heard from your clone is anything to go by. You commanded an entire army in defense of the leaf. You have shown a prowess I have not seen in years. If you are not chosen to be a chuunin, I will promote you myself. Now if you all excuse me, I have some duties to take care of."

Minato turned to Sarutobi and said, "If it's that damn paperwork, why not use shadow clones for the job?" The smirk never left his face. Sarutobi shouted, "OH YOU SON OF A BITCH." Naruto and the others just laughed.

(stands)

Sakura was shaken, as she had seen the hell unfold. The dead bodies of the sound ninja that fought in the arena were being carried off, the Gravediggers having a pleased look on their faces, their shovels covered in blood that was not their own. Tenten had stars in her eyes, and Lee was in awe. Hiashi thought, 'Dear god, I'm glad I'm not his enemy.' He then looked up and saw Minato along with the first two hokage, and said, "Oh my god, this can't be."

Kakashi saw Sasuke shivering in rage, as they saw the Doom disappear into a fog, and Kakashi looked up and said, "The council is gonna bitch about this one."

Kin was giggling up a storm, Hinata right along with her, but Sakura had to say, "Oh god, that monster, he, he brought those FREAKS here, oh god." Hinata slapped Sakura in the face and said, "they fought to protect this village and you call them freaks? I bet if your 'precious' Sasuke did the same you wouldn't give a damn. So quit whining and be glad that you're alive. I sure as hell don't."

Tsume stood next to her daughter, and said, "Geez, the kid pulled a real military move, he is one hell of an Alpha." Hana could only blush.

Naruto appeared next to Kin and Hinata, Tayuya by his side. He then said, "Kin, Hinata, we need to speak in private." They nodded, and he had a hand on each of their shoulders, Tayuya holding Kin's hand, inciting a blush from the girl.

(Namikaze compound)

The group appeared in Naruto's home, and beckoned them to sit on the couch, his guitar and sword having turned back into the dark water for now. Tayuya sat a little too close to Kin for Naruto not to suspect something. Hinata leaned on Naruto's left arm, as he asked, "So, how exactly do you both know each other? I know you two were friends, but nothing other then that."

Kin and Tayuya blushed, and Tayuya said, "Well, we were, in a relationship, but I was told she died, that's why I was helping the snake-fag." Kin looked down, and said, "Naruto-sama saved me from being raped, and so my life belongs to him, but over time, like how I cared about you Tayuya, I began to care about him." She then stood up, and brought Tayuya with her, as she sat them both next to Naruto, Kin clutching his arm, while Tayuya was near his waist. Kin then whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'm bi Naruto-sama, and so is Tayuya. I know you're still grieving, and I won't press the issue, but, we'll be here to help you, ok?" She traced a finger down his chest, as she said, "We'll be here for you when you're ready, no matter how long you may need."

Kin then walked to her room, leaving a flustered Tayuya, Naruto, and Hinata behind. Tayuya said, "Oh shit, that was the hottest thing I ever heard her say." She then stared him in the face, and said, "But she's right, we're here for you, me, Hinata here, that Anko woman, I can see it, we all wanna help you. You seem like a nice enough guy, and if Kin trusts and cares for you so much, then I will show the same trust. You have proven worthy of it so far. So just say when, and we'll give you a night to remember." She then kissed him on the lips, shocking him and Hinata. Tayuya then followed Kin, giving them a wink at the doorway, the sway never leaving her hips.

Naruto could merely say, "Dear god, my luck is certainly changing." Hinata giggled, and said, "Yes it is." They heard a knock on the door, and when Naruto went to open it, an ANBU said, "You are being called to a council meeting, they are expecting you. I am to take you there." Naruto nodded and said, "Understood. Let's go. Hinata, make sure those two don't make too much noise." The ANBU put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, leaving by shunshin, as Hinata blushed up a storm.

(Council room)

Naruto arrived, and saw the civilian council scowling deeply at him. He did not see the old man yet, but he saw the Shinobi council smirking at the civilians. Sarutobi walked into the room, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Minato walking in behind him. The shinobi and civilians were in awe. Some even had heart attacks. Mostly civilians. The Haruno clan head, shrieked, "BUT HOW? THEY WERE DEAD,SO THEY SHOULDN'T BE HERE." Naruto held his head, his ears on the verge of bleeding. Minato gave a cold glare, as he said, "Shut up you bitch before you make my son lose his hearing." Sarutobi chuckled at the shocked looks, and said, "And so we get to the reason as to why we are here. It is to fully reveal Naruto's heritage, give a deserving shinobi a promotion, and to make a announcement."

Hiashi asked, "But how are they alive? We all know of their demise, so it seems impossible." Naruto answered, saying, "That would be my doing. During the second exam, I fell into the Sea of Black Tears, which I doubt any of you know of. I mastered the use of the water and it's many properties. The water even cleansed my body of the Kyuubi, leaving only it's chakra behind, and under my control. Using the fox's healing chakra, along with the water, I was able to restore the Kage's to their former bodies, as they were resurrected by one of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu. I merely made it were they were as if they never died."

The Shinobi were shocked, as they now gained back three of their best shinobi, but the civilians were not convinced, as one fat fool said, "How dare you lie to us demon, your body cannot be cleansed, as we all know you are the fox." Minato appeared behind the fool, a Hiraishin kunai in his hand. He then said, "You dare call my son the fox? You dare doubt a Kage's mind? I hope you rot in hell for such ignorance." he then proceeded to slit the fools throat. The ANBU took the body away.

Naruto spoke up, saying, "Is something else here I'm needed for?" Sarutobi looked serious as he said, "Naruto, it is believed that you may posses the Rin'negan, it is a possibility, as it was shown to be an Uzumaki bloodline that was rare in the family." Jiraiya added his two cents, saying, "It is only a possibility, as very few users have ever even existed, the first and only one being the Rikudo sennin himself. I personally knew someone in Ame, but I hear he had it. Odd how things work."

Naruto was stunned, and he thought, 'Ophelia, I need you to do me a huge favor.' D-Ophelia responded and asked, "What do you need?" He replied, 'Check my dna to see if I have any bloodlines in my system. If I'm right, then things are gonna get interesting.' after a few moments, he heard, 'You do, it's faint, but it's in here. Try having chakra in your eyes, might help bring it to the surface.' Naruto closed his eyes, channeling chakra to them, as his control skyrocketed over the month. When he opened them, the deep yellow was replaced with a deep purple, the eyes themselves in a ripple like pattern. He then heard, 'If you never mentioned it, it never would of been active. I was lucky to even find it, it was that faint.' He replied, 'Thanks Ophelia-Okaasan, this means a lot.' She blushed at the praise, and cut off the link.

Minato then said, "Well, congrats son, seems you now qualify for the CRA." Naruto's eye twitched, and said, "Clan restoration act? Somehow this does not surprise me." Sarutobi stated, "You certainly are taking this well. But now onto our final business. Naruto, due to your battle prowess, and the excellent military strategy, we, as in myself, Hashirama, Tobirama, and your father made a unanimous decision, we hereby promote you to the rank of Chuunin. Come by my office later to receive the jacket."

Naruto bowed, and before he left he heard the Haruno woman say, "He shouldn't be a chuunin, if anything it should be Sasuke-sama that get's it."

Naruto dangerously cracked his knuckles, as he said, "You would go against the decision of four Kages, all on the fact that they never picked one person? That is considered treason, something I can kill you for. I hope you realize that." For once the Haruno shut up for more then five seconds. Naruto then walked out of the room, followed by the Kages, shinobi, and finally civilians.

(Sarutobi's office)

Naruto stood there waiting for Sarutobi to arrive, his father, Hashirama and Tobirama already there. Naruto then asked, "So, what happened when you fought Madara Uchiha? I always wanted to know." Hashirama scoffed, and said, "The fool was a twisted mental case, I almost won against him, until he used his sharingan to summon the Kyuubi. He managed to get away after that, and the fox was put out of his reach."

Naruto nodded, and said, "And now his little pet is gone, permanently." Sarutobi entered, and said, "Naruto, due to the invasion, I see that i'm getting on in years, and so a new Hokage must be chosen." Naruto nodded, and said, "So who are you having me track down?" Sarutobi smirked, and said, "You'll be going with Jiraiya to track down my last student, Tsunade, in three days. It will help us figure out where she might be before we send you out needlessly." Hashirama chuckled and thought, 'I wonder how she'll take to me being here? Will be funny that's for sure.' Naruto nodded, and said, "I'm heading home then, if that is all." Sarutobi dismissed him, Minato having a large smile the whole time.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked in, and sat on the couch, when he heard D-Ophelia say, 'I may have a solution to your problem. Somehow, you copied Orochimaru's jutsu, it may have been the Rin'negan in your eyes, or what, but the seals are here.' Naruto's eyes widened, as he thought, 'If I use it on Haku, then use the same restoration method I used on Father and the others, oh god, I hope it works.'

D-Ophelia thought, 'For your sake, I hope so too.'

(AN: CUT! DAMN this was long, and what a pain it was. To all nay sayers, Naruto can have the rin'negan, as Nagato had it and he is proven to be an Uzumaki. So if you don't like it, shove it. The song this chap was Nightmare, from Avenged Sevenfold. So good night, and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings, hunt for a sannin,

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, enjoy last chap? Well I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Especially at the end, hehe. Any way, as to how the seals were copied, Naruto gained a sort of photographic memory due to the enhancement of his body, and I mean EVERYTHING was affected. So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed last chap, and now we shall continue, so keep bringing in the reviews, and let's get this rock show STARTED.

Chapter 4: Meetings, hunt for a sannin, and return.

(The next day)

Naruto woke up and felt weight on both of his arms. He turned and saw Tayuya and Kin clutching at one of his arms, both of them clothed in only a pair of panties and a see-through t-shirt. Naruto thought, 'If they're trying to seduce me, it's working.' Ophelia giggled and said, 'I think it's cute, they really seem to like you, if they would dress like that. Not to mention the fact that they trust you.'

Naruto smiled, and thought, 'Yeah, they really do, don't they?' Naruto then created a shadow clone, and quickly replaced himself, and went through his morning rituals. He went down to the kitchen and started to cook a breakfast fit for four. (Ophelia broke him of his ramen addiction, though he still eats a bowl or two) Tayuya and Kin woke up to the smell of cooking bacon, and hurried downstairs to see multiple Narutos setting up the table. Tayuya was drooling at the smell, while Kin was used to it, but she still had a bit of drool on her lips. Minato sauntered down in his jonin attire, and said, "Holy shit that smells good."

Tayuya saw Naruto was more cheerful then yesterday, and decided to ask later. They all sat down to eat, as Kin waited Tayuya and Minato to eat first, to get their first reaction. Tayuya bit into a piece of egg, and her eyes got wide. Minato followed suit, and as his eyes grew wide, they both shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I EVER ATE!" Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, let's just say I had a good teacher, and plenty of experience." Though Naruto then turned serious, and asked, "Hey dad, I was thinking, would it be alright if I brought help along with the mission?"

Minato replied, "Not a problem, who did you have in mind?" Naruto blushed, and said, "I was hoping to take Kin and Tayuya along, because if we're gonna get Tsunade, they could benefit from the training she could give. Not to mention they could help keep that perv in line."

Minato chuckled, and said, "I see your point, Ero-sennin can be a handful at times. It would also help them in learning medical jutsu, god knows how many times Tsunade tried to start that medic program of hers. But low and behold, Danzo kept getting in the way, saying that they can't afford it, asshole probably could fund it himself."

Tayuya was grinning, as if what she heard about Jiraiya was true, then she, Kin, and Naruto will have a lot of alone time. She then heard Minato say, "The damnedest thing, there is some shrubbery out back, strange red plants, look kinda odd. It's in a clearing in the forest behind the house next to a strange rock. It was covered in symbols similar to Kin and Tayuya's old headbands."

Naruto's eyes widened, and said, "Exactly where did you see this?" Minato replied, "It's in a clearing directly behind the house, must have been there for years, it was all covered in those red vines."

Naruto and company finished their meal, and after getting dressed, Naruto told them that he would be right back, and that they were gonna get Tayuya some clothes. Seeing as she borrowed from Kin, it was warranted. Naruto walked into the clearing, and of course, he saw a batch of devil thorns, and he heard Ophelia say, 'By the titans, it must be a Solo Tablet, to think we would find it here.' Naruto checked the notes, and read, "Relic raiser, odd, well, can't do anything but try it out." He looked over the notes again, and when he drew out Nevan, and was about to play it, when to Ophelia's shock, it turned into Clementine, Eddie's old guitar. Naruto quickly strummed the guitar, and his fingers flew on the strings.

At the solo's end, the vines reacted, and what looked like a garage rose out of the ground. Naruto saw the door and thought, 'That looks like it was meant for cars.' Prepping the strings again, he said, "Drowned doom solo number seven: Summon Hearse." he played it, and in a flash of lightning, the car appeared, and Naruto hopped into the seat, and when he did, the door opened. Stepping on the gas, he drove through the open door and into what seemed like a winding tunnel. When he came to the end, he went down a ramp, and onto a stone platform.

From what he could see, it looked like a giant forge, with huge giants at different anvils. He got out of the car, and he started to hear a long, crazy laugh. As he looked around to see where it came from, a ball of lava landed on the platform, and grew to a human shape. The lava hardened and fell apart, showing the strangest person Naruto ever saw.

He wore a black robe, various necklaces, a few gold rings on his fingers, and dark round glasses hid his eyes. He had an odd variation of a cross on the front of his robe. The stranger and Naruto said at the same time, "Who the fuck are you?"

The stranger went over to Naruto's car, and said, "Not exactly what I expected to come down here, but, at least it doesn't have any demon flesh in the bumper, that's a plus. Looks a little grim, this isn't a Drowned Doom car would it? Oh god, the hell has happened in the world these days?" Naruto started to get a tick on his head, as he said, "So who exactly are you?"

The stranger looked up from checking the bumper, and said, "Oh, me? I'm nobody, I'm just the guardian of metal. But just call me Ozzy." Naruto replied, "Well, never knew what was gonna happen today." Ozzy finished checking the car, and said, "Well it looks ship shape, did a good job of taking care of it. The last guy who came here had his car a mess, demon flesh in the bumper, nicks and scratches all over the damn thing. I nearly fucking cried looking at it."

Naruto looked and said, "Was the last guy someone by the name of Eddie Riggs?" Ozzy thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers and said, "Yeah, if fact that was him, he could take care of his guitar, his car was another thing." Naruto chuckled, then it grew to full-blown laughter. Ozzy looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "Oi, what's so funny?" Naruto calmed down ad said, "Well, it's because I'm related to the guy, that makes it funny." Ozzy's eyes widened, and quickly checked his pockets, pulling out all sorts of random objects. Naruto even thought he saw a rubber chicken, but nah, couldn't be.

Ozzy found what he was looking for. It looked like a belt buckle, and depicted the face of some sort of beast. It had large tusks on the sides of it's mouth, and razor sharp teeth. The entire thing looked more chrome then a rapper's rims. Naruto asked, "What exactly is that? It looks nice, but what is it?" Ozzy chuckled, and said, "This, is an idol of Ormagodden, the Eternal fire beast. I tell ya, there are some crazy stories involving that sucker. This particular one, was the one Eddie himself wore. It helped to bring out his inner power, and what got him to the Brutal world in the first place. Seeing as you're like a lost grandson or something, be better if you held on to it. I hope it works okay." Naruto put the idol on in the same way Eddie wore it, as a belt buckle.

Ozzy said, "If you ever need to learn a few secrets of metal, like how to turn that little beast of a car there into a REAL monster, among other things, come see me, I'll hook you up man." Naruto nodded, and said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to. I can't stay, as I do have more errands to run." Ozzy nodded and said, "Alright, just go back the way you came, and remember, the Motor Forge is always open." Naruto jumped back into the car, and as he drove away, he heard Ozzy say, "Go fucking CRAZY."

Naruto laughed, all the way back to the entrance. Once back in the clearing, he got out of the car, and saw Kin and Tayuya waiting. They both gaped at the car, and Kin said, "That looks incredible." (the hearse was out fitted with four seats instead of one, Naruto modified it.) Naruto replied, "Thanks, we'll be using it to catch up to Tsunade when the time comes. Trust me, this thing is FAST."

Tayuya and Kin nodded, and they walked into town to get some new clothes.

(Higarashi shop)

The trio walked in the store, and Naruto saw Tenten at the counter. She saw him and practically squealed. Naruto then said, "Tayuya, this shop has high quality stuff, from practical clothes, to high grade weapons. Whatever you need, they got." Tenten blushed at the praise to the shop. Naruto then said, "Pick out some clothes and a choice of weapon, I will personally see to it that you girls get trained to use it." Tayuya and Kin nodded, and while Tayuya went a picked a set of clothes, Kin went and picked a weapon.

Naruto was standing at the counter, when Kin dragged him to where the the fitting rooms where. Tayuya stepped out of the fitting room in a kimono that was blood red, and had depictions of ravens all over it. She didn't have her hat on, allowing her hair to flow out. She smirked, and pulled the edge of her collar, showing a little cleavage. She then said, "Like what you see?" Naruto had a deep blush on his face. She then turned back into the booth. She came out a few minutes later, in a more casual wear. She now had her hat on, wore a blood red shirt, and black pants, topped off with a black hoodie. She said, "Definitely an improvement over that piece of crap sound uniform I had to wear." Naruto chuckled, and replied, "Why yes it is, I swear, he must of tried to make you look like a boy. Maybe that's how he could stand having you around."

Tayuya and Kin rolled on the ground laughing at the obvious jab at the snake's sexuality. When they calmed down, Tayuya got up and said, "Maybe, but who cares huh?" She saw that Kin went into the fitting room, and came out with a kimono of her own. It was a dark brown, and had black snakes all over it. Naruto raised an eyebrow at it, but still blushed, as did Tayuya, seeing as it was a bit, revealing. Kin giggled at the fact that both Naruto and Tayuya were blushing. She then went back in and changed back into her clothes, similar to what Tayuya wore now, but brown instead of red.

Naruto then said, "While I like seeing you in sexy clothes, let's get to business. Pick a weapon, as while I know you're strong, you can always get stronger." They both nodded, and Tenten came over and said, "If they pick a weapon you don't know how to use, I can always give them a hand." Naruto nodded, and said, "I would appreciate it, I just hope they pick a sword of some kind, as at least then I would know it."

They saw Tayuya and saw she picked a naginata, which caught Ophelia's interest, as it reminded her of Lita. Kin picked a pair of wakizashi, something Naruto could at least help her with. Tenten checked all the items, and she said, "The total for all that is 1000 ryo." Tayuya and Kin had their mouths open, as Naruto just shrugged and pulled out his wallet. He always carried extra money out of paranoia, and it was a good choice this time around. With their stuff paid for, Naruto made shadow clones and quickly had them take the stuff home. They soon passed by a Dango shop, when they heard "Hey, why don't you three come on in?" They turned saw Anko sitting at a booth. She patted the seat next to her, as the three were going for lunch anyway. The moment Naruto sat down, Anko hugged him from behind, a playful grin on her face. She asked, "So, how have you been? I saw what happened in the village, and every jonin and chuunin are talking about you. You led a real horror show against that bastard." Naruto started to laugh, and said, "That was the plan, though if it wasn't for Kin-Chan, I never would have had it go so well."

Kin blushed at the praise, and Anko saw the curse mark on Tayuya's neck. Naruto saw it as well, and said, "Yes Anko-san, she does, and I plan on finding a way to get rid of that disgusting blemish on you both." Anko had tears in her eyes, and she hugged Naruto again, this time his head was in her valley. Kin and Tayuya were a little bit jealous, as they wanted to do the same. Anko realized that he needed air, and so she pulled him out, his eyes were little swirls, and he mumbled, "What a way to go," The girls giggled, and Anko said, "Sorry, guess I got a bit excited." Naruto caught his breath, and said, "It's alright Anko-san, it's nothing to worry about."

Anko shook her head, and said, "Call me Anko-chan, please? I hate that sort of formal crap." Naruto nodded, and said, "Sure thing, Anko-chan." Said girl started to blush, and she said, "So, how did it feel to kick that bastard's ass? You gotta tell me." Tayuya replied, "It was amazing, Naruto-kun completely served Orochi-teme's ass on a platter. Even when he used a jutsu to bring back the three kages, Naruto-kun still beat the hell out of him. He even lopped off one of Orochi-teme's arms." Anko was shocked, she knew Naruto was strong from what she saw, but for him to take off one of Orochimaru's arms was unheard of.

Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, and I would of finished the job if his little boy-toy didn't jump in to save his ass." The girls giggled at the jab, and Naruto continued, "And in a couple days we'll be heading out to find Tsunade. By then we should have a good idea of where she is." Anko raised and eyebrow and asked, "Why are you looking for Tsunade?" Naruto sighed, and said, "Because the old monkey is gonna retire soon, and he picked her to do it. Just glad it isn't Danzo."

Anko raised her sake glass, and said, "I'll drink to that. That old war hawk shouldn't even be on the council, let alone the Hokage's chair." Naruto nodded, and said, "Hopefully this will go without a hitch, but somehow I doubt it." Anko chuckled, and said, "All you can do is hope, Tsunade is not exactly friendly of this village, too many bad memories. And she hates the title with a passion. But if you get her back here, it would be a miracle."

Naruto and company finished their meals, and as they got up to leave, Anko held Naruto back, and kissed his cheek, saying, "I hope it goes well."

(timeskip- two days later)

Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Jiraiya stood in front of the village gates, as Minato gave a briefing. He said, "Tsunade is known for her gambling, not exactly the luckiest person in the world either. She should be heading for Tanzaku town, it's a few days away, luckily she always stays in the same place for a few days. I wish you guys luck, as I doubt she'll make it easy." Naruto nodded and drew out his guitar, he then strummed the guitar, the sounds made from a squealer, as he said, "Drowned doom solo number seven: Summon hearse." And once again, the car appeared in a flash of lightning. Naruto then said, "Ladies and perv, we have our ride, the girls are in the back, and Jiraiya, up front with me, we have much to talk about." After everyone was situated, Naruto hit the gas, the car speeding off like a bullet.

They stopped at a small village near nightfall, and Jiraiya was forced to pay for two rooms. When he asked what the reason was, he got, "Your perverted ass has more then enough to pay for two simple rooms for the night." Seeing as it was three to one, Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya shared a room, while Jiraiya was stuck in his own room. Naruto laid on the bed, Kin and Tayuya laying next to him. Before he fell asleep, Naruto thought, 'Soon, she'll be back to me, and the six of us can live happily.'

(The next day)

Naruto heard a knocking on the door, and walked over to it. When he opened the door, he said, "Geez, how much did I drink, as I doubt I really see a giant fish stick in front of me." The giant fish stick, or Kisame Hoshigaki, had a large tick on his forehead, as his partner held back a laugh. Kisame said, "I ain't a damn fish stick gaki, regardless, we have much to discuss." Naruto nodded, and said, "Well, I did not expect you two, it seems Akatsuki is after the nine huh?"

Itachi, infamous murderer of the Uchihas, nodded and said, "Yes, sadly, and we were tasked to bring you in. Nice work on beating the sound ninja, the jonin were talking all about it." Naruto chuckled, and said, " So, you have been to the village yes? You know, you can drop the henge, as it's just me you know. And I doubt you're friend here is gonna say anything." Itachi looked relived, but then they heard, "Itachi, I've finally found you. You have a lot to answer for." The trio looked down the hallway and saw, much to Naruto and Itachi's surprise, Sasuke.

He wore the same as what he had on at the finals, but his eyes spoke not of revenge. He said, "Why? What caused you to do what you did? Why kill our family?" Itachi held a sad look, as he said, "There much I wish to tell you, as there is a lot you don't know about me." Sasuke replied, "Like what exactly?" Itachi held the handsign to release a genjutsu, and said, "Kai" His form was covered in the standard smoke, and when it cleared, 'he' was not what they thought. Sasuke honestly thought it was his mother brought back to life, as 'Itachi' looked like the spitting image of her, similar hair and facial features, except for the lines near the eyes.

Sasuke had his mouth wide open, and he stammered out, "H-H-How? I mean, but how?" 'Itachi' said, "Father, being the asshole he was, hid me in a genjutsu at birth, as he was competing with his brother for clan head, and the first to have a son would get the position. Mother told me about what he did in secret, and I hated him for it." Naruto whistled, and said, "Damn, I always knew the Uchihas were a little messed up, but geez, to go that far? That ain't right. Though I gotta admit, you and your mother could be twins, except for those lines of yours."

Itachi blushed, and said, "Thank you, though, my real name isn't Itachi, it's Mikoto after my mother." Sasuke shook his head, and said, "Okay, that explains that, but what about that night?" Mikoto looked down, and said, "I was ordered by the elders to do it. They didn't give me a choice, as our dear father was going to try a revolt, make Konoha a Uchiha-only village, and make Naruto-kun their personal weapon, like their own little fox on a leash. I couldn't let that happen. I regret what I did, but before I confronted father, he already killed our mother in cold blood. I killed him in a rage, and well, you know the rest."

Naruto was wide-eyed, as was Tayuya and Kin, who woke up in the middle of it all. Naruto only could think, 'Holy shit, she's not really the bad person that she was made out to be. I'm sure I can help her out.' He then said, "Maybe I can help you out, as I remember you were apart of the ANBU that helped me as a kid. As you might not know, my father is back in the world of the living, and if you come with us, and make your case, I'm sure he'll be easy-going." Mikoto wiped away tears she didn't know she shed, and said, "Of course, I'll be happy to help you." Sasuke was shaking in rage, but not at his sister, but at the council elders, who forced his sister into it.

He then said, "And I'll come with you, I have a feeling something is about to happen." Naruto nodded, and said, "Alright, the more the merrier. Mikoto-chan, I hope you don't mind over seeing Sasuke's training? Your mastery over the Sharingan would be better then Kakashi's, so it's an obvious choice." She blushed at the praise, but nodded. Jiraiya walked out of his room, and Kisame and said, "Holy shit, Akatsuki is here." He tried to attack Mikoto, when Naruto clothes-lined him in the neck, and said, "Cool it, they're on our side. They'll be helping us find Tsunade."

Jiraiya rubbed his neck, and said, "Oh great, more people means more ground to cover, so this will be easier. We gotta hurry, as if I know my old teammate, he'll be looking for Tsunade too, seeing as you did chop his right arm off." Mikoto and Kisame, along with Sasuke, thought, 'Damn, just how strong is he?'

The group walked outside, and Jiraiya mentioned, "Hey, I doubt we can take your car, seeing as there are more then four people now. So what are we supposed to do? Getting to Tanzaku will take us till tomorrow on foot." Naruto thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, and summoned a clone. He then told the clone, "You get the Hearse, I'll summon the Deuce." The clone nodded, and drew it's guitar, while Naruto prepped his. The guitars turned into their respective factions, and Naruto said, "Ironheade Solo Number two: Summon Deuce.", as he his clone said, "Drowned Doom Solo Number seven: Summon Hearse."

Kisame and Mikoto were shocked to see the hot rods appear, but Naruto then broke them out of the stupor when he said, "Ladies are riding with me, guys are riding with the clone. No questions, no arguments, unless you feel like hoofing it." Jiraiya sat up front, while Sasuke and Kisame sat in the back, and Kisame was asking Sasuke about his team's encounter with Zabuza. Mikoto sat next to Naruto, while Kin and Tayuya were in the back, not that either minded, as Kin felt Tayuya's hand on her ass. Naruto and his clone stepped on the gas, after making sure everyone was secured, and a thought passed threw his head, 'I may need to break out the tour bus soon, glad Ozzy gave me the solo for the deuce, and helped me build the bus, otherwise we might be hoofing it.'

(Tanzaku town)

Naruto pulled up near the gates, and when he saw the map, he thought, 'Wave isn't out of our way from here, at least not by much.' Mikoto took her head off his shoulder, as she fell asleep on the way. Jiraiya got out, and said, "Alright, we made it here, now I doubt I need to tell our two guests, but we're looking for Tsunade, so look in any casino, bar, or hotel in the city. If it involves gambling or sake, she's most likely there." Naruto added, "Look for a blond haired woman who has the men staring at her, and a lot of sake bottles, might be wearing a green jacket with the kanji for 'gamble' on it. She is accompanied by a dark haired woman, who might be holding a pig in her arms. Do not ask about the pig. We'll be in teams of two, one of us, and a clone." Naruto creates five shadow clones. He continues, "When any team finds Tsunade, my clone will disperse, and we'll gather at where she is. Understood?"

They all nodded, and everyone, even Jiraiya was impressed with the plan, as when a shadow clone disperses, all info it gains is transferred to the original and remaining clones, so even in a large group, it is effective to find someone. The groups spread out, and funny enough, Jiraiya was the one to find her, along with the original. Naruto gave the signal for everyone to hide where they could still see Tsunade, in case she decided to run.

Jiraiya walked into the bar and went over to the booth, saying, "Well well, if it isn't my old friend. How have you been?" Tsunade visibly groaned, and said, "Jiraiya, what is your perverted ass doing here? And what is with the kid? I thought you would never take a student again." Jiraiya chuckled nervously, though Naruto said, "I'm not his student, he and I were put on the same mission. I'll cut to the chase, the Sandaime is getting on in years, and after the invasion Konoha went through, he figures it was time for a change of the guard. The only person he saw fit for the job was you."

Tsunade bluntly said, "I refuse, why should I take such a position? I may like to gamble money, but my life is something I will never bet on." Naruto gained a pissed off look, as she continued, "That title has caused me enough grief, everyone I loved died trying to get that. And I bet that all those genin share the belief that they're invincible. What a bunch of fools."

Naruto was practically snarling at this point, his fangs showing. Jiraiya told him a lot of things, like how Tsunade was supposed to be his godmother. But now Naruto was furious, and he slammed his hands down on the table, and said, "Is that so? Well then, what of your godson? Is he a fool like what you think?" Tsunade scoffed, and said, "He's probably like the rest of them, thinking that because he came from leaf, he can do whatever. He's just a damn fool." Naruto threw the table through the wall, Shizune nearly shrieking in fear, his Rin'negan blaring in rage, as he said, "_**Who the hell do you think you are? You impudent old hag, the Sandaime praised you, and personally asked we bring you home, yet you insult the very title your Grandfather and Great-Uncle lived and died for, and what my FATHER died for. You may think you can run from it, but let me make this very clear, you may be a Sannin, but I almost killed one not too long ago.**_"

Tsunade was shocked, but her rage and pride got the best of her. She stood up and said, "Alright tough guy, let's take this outside and we'll see if you can back that up." Naruto cracked his knuckles and said, "Gladly."

Naruto and Tsunade stood on opposite ends of each other, and Tsunade said, "I only need one finger to win this." Naruto growled and said, "Don't be so arrogant you old drunk, Orochimaru fought me with a clear mind, and I lopped off his arm_**, so what's to stop me from lopping off your head?" **_Jiraiya was getting nervous, and so he said, "Naruto, we're supposed to bring her back alive remember?" Naruto grinned, and said, "But they never said in one piece. After all, I still don't see why Sarutobi asked us to bring her in. He told us of a proud kunoichi, but all I see is an old drunk."

Shizune was shivering in fear, but not at Tsunade, no, but because of Naruto. Mikoto saw her distress, and said, "Do not fret, Naruto-kun is doing things his own way. Though Tsunade isn't coming out of this unpunished. Her remarks have pissed him off big time." Tsunade rushed forward, her anger blinding her to seeing Naruto's sword at her neck, his Rin'negan flaring. She didn't notice till she felt the cold steel on her neck, and her eyes saw right into the deep purple ripples. Naruto whispered in her ear, "I can smell the scent of Orochimaru on you, so I know he's been to see you about his arm. If you even think of joining his side, mission or not, Godmother or not, I will not hesitate to kill both you and that damn snake where you stand. Is that understood?" She slowly nodded her head, her face a pure expression of fear.

Jiraiya shook his head, and said, "Glad that's over, I was worried for a moment there. It honestly looked like he was going to kill her." He saw her on her knees, Naruto slowly walking away. Mikoto, Kin, and Tayuya following him. Kisame whistled, and said, "Damn, I'm beginning to like this kid. He's as cold and cruel as any mist ninja, and he certainly knows how to scare the shit out of you." Sasuke was weirded out by how Naruto acted, but he didn't feel any jealousy, and he thought, 'How hard has he worked to get strong like that? Just means I need to work too.'

Naruto and the girls saw a bar with an ad for an open mike night. Kin and Tayuya nearly forced him into it. Mikoto never heard him sing, but the girls told her it was worth it. On the other side of the bar, Tsunade and the others were having a drink, Jiraiya suggesting it as to break the tension. He saw Naruto stand on stage, and thought, 'Oh this is gonna be good.' The rest saw him get up as he began to sing:

I watch it all change, take the news of the day

and throw it away  
Time will kill all the pain,

fate will cure the decay of all this blind ambition, the grief brings us together!  
Stay strong!

Stay true!

Be brave!

It comes down to you!

Try to just let it go,

Know that justice moves slow,

But it comes in the end  
Rise, the guilty will fall

Stay, they can't take it all

they want the unimportance,

it's love they leave behind  
Stand up!

aim true!

keep heart!

the future looks to you!

Every second you throw away  
Every minute of every day  
Don't get caught in a memory  
Because life won't wait for you,  
No life won't wait for you, my friend!

I'm watching the change,

who will carry the flame?

it all feels very strange  
Dreams that mean can be good

faith to live as we should,

and know we're all connected,

We give ourselves the power!  
Stay strong,

Stay true,

Be brave!

it all comes down to you!

Every day that you wait you're falling faster  
No sleight of hand, no twist of fate, no ever after  
When it's gone, it's gone

A fight to the bitter end!  
Life won't wait for you,  
No life won't wait for you my friend

One of the clones started to play a solo, and the crowd was amazed. His fingers flew on the strings, shocking the crowd. As the solo ended, Naruto took to the mike again:

Life won't wait for you my friend  
Life won't wait for you my friend  
Life won't wait for you my friend  
Life won't wait for you my friend!

As the song ended, the patrons were on their feet cheering. Kisame saw the reactions, and said, "Damn, if that kid ever quits being a ninja, he'll make it as a singer that's for sure." Jiraiya nodded, and said, "That's nothing. When Naruto fought Orochimaru, and his forces took on the sound ninjas, they sang an odd song called Nightmare, sure as hell fit what was going on." Tsunade asked, "What was going on?" Jiraiya grinned, and said, "If you're a sound nin at the time, a true nightmare. It made the Uchiha massacre look like a love tap." Mikoto was wide-eyed, Naruto organized an attack that was that horrifying? She saw the crowd call for an encore, and Naruto stood back at the mike. They heard him say, "You want more? Well then, I'll give more." He nodded to the clones, as they saw Tsunade sitting with the others. He winked to the girls, making them blush. He turned back to the mike, and started to sing:

Wine is fine, but whiskey's quicker  
Suicide is slow with liqueur  
Take a bottle, drown your sorrows  
Then it floods away tomorrows  
Away tomorrows

Evil thoughts and evil doings  
Cold, alone you hang in ruins  
Thought that you'd escape the reaper  
You can't escape the master keeper

'Cos you feel life's unreal, and you're living a lie  
Such a shame, who's to blame, and you're wondering why  
Then you ask from your cask, is there life after birth  
What you saw can mean hell on this earth  
Hell on this earth

Now you live inside a bottle,  
The reaper's traveling at full throttle  
It's catching you, but you don't see  
The reaper's you, and the reaper is me

Breaking laws, knocking doors  
But there's no one at home  
Made your bed, rest your head  
But you lie there and moan  
Where to hide, suicide is the only way out  
Don't you know what it's really about

Wine is fine, but whiskey's quicker  
Suicide is slow with liqueur  
Take a bottle, drown your sorrows  
Then it floods away tomorrows...

All the patrons raised their glasses as the song ended, and downed them like they were shots. Jiraiya was chuckling, and so Tsunade asked, "The hell is so funny?" Jiraiya replied, "So, you don't get it do you? Those songs had a purpose." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and Mikoto explained, "The first was a lesson in how we can't sit by and let life come to us, we need to go to it. The second, shows that even if it looks like an easy way out, there is always a better choice."

Sasuke was deep in thought, 'Naruto's right, when he lost that Haku girl, he didn't let it stop him, he used it as a drive to ensure to that it never happened again. He could of easily killed himself in order to join her, but he didn't, he lived, he thrived.'

The crowd was shouting for more, and Naruto said, "I can only do one more folks, but I want you to do something for me." The clones started to play, a tempo easily built up, adding to it as Naruto said:

_**LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!**_

I'm black and bruised, beat up, but still I take the blows;  
'Cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones!

I'll take this rage,  
Rattle your cage,  
Nobody said it's easy!  
It's do or die,  
Only the strong survive!

Get ready for the last stand!  
Get ready, I'm your hangman!

Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
Let me hear you yell like you mean it!  
If you're gonna go down:  
Go loud!  
Go strong!  
Go proud!  
Go on!  
Go hard or go home!  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you scream!

I'll pull you up and push you right back in your place!  
I'll take you down and wipe that smile right off your face!

I'll watch you break,  
You're mine to take,  
Don't blink; you just might miss it!  
It's all or nothing,  
Nowhere left to run!

Are you ready for the last fight!  
Get ready with the war cry!

Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
Let me hear you yell like you mean it!  
If you're gonna go down:  
Go loud!  
Go strong!  
Go proud!  
Go on!  
Go hard or go home!  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you scream!

One the clones once again started to shred, showing just how well Naruto could play guitar. Naruto soon took back the mike:

Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
Let me hear you yell like you mean it!  
If you're gonna go down:  
Go loud!  
Go strong!  
Go proud!  
Go on!  
Go hard or go home!

Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
Let me hear you yell like you mean it!  
If you're gonna go down:  
Go loud!  
Go strong!  
Go proud!  
Go on!  
Go hard or go home!  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you  
(_**Let me hear you**_)  
Let me hear you scream!

The crowd was ecstatic at that point, Naruto and his clones performed a bow to the audience, and before he went off stage, he said, "I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. Thank you all for being here, and God Bless." Naruto soon appeared near where everyone was sitting, and grabbed a bottle of sake. He downed the whole thing, and said, "I hope you learned something Tsunade, cuz if not, I'll just have to kick your ass till you do."

The girls giggled at his language, even Shizune. Naruto asked, "So Tsunade, when will you meet Orochimaru again? I'm sure he made you an offer." Tsunade and everyone's eyes widened, and she said, "At the end of this week actually. He promised me if I healed him, he would bring my loved ones back to life. It was tempting, but still, I don't trust him." Naruto nodded, and said, "Good choice, we'll aid you in taking him down, as I have some unfinished business. God I hate that bastard."

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised that he could speak of killing a sannin so easily, but not as much as before. Soon it was time for bed, and as everyone got up to leave, Naruto felt a large amount of back pain. Mikoto dropped to his side and asked, "What's wrong?" Naruto held his back as the pain started to recede. He said, "It's just my back, I'm fine now, let's get to bed, then in the morning, we'll start training to prepare." The group nodded, as they went to separate rooms, Tsunade and Shizune in one, Jiraiya, Kisame, and Sasuke in one, and Naruto and the girls in another, (much to the protest of Tsunade, though she was out voted. Sasuke didn't mind much, as he knows he can't boss his sister around, much less Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin)

(The next day)

Naruto was sitting in a clearing, focusing the fox's chakra in his system, using the dark water to aid in his control. While he doesn't like using it, he knows that there will be a time when he needs to, so practicing now is better. The fox cloak begins to appear, starting at one tail, then two, then a third, and a fourth. He started to change as his skin started to fade away, giving the appearance of a crimson fox. He got out of his stance, and began to practice fighting while maintaining the form. His arms stretched and weaved. He started practicing the forms during the month before the finals. He can't go passed four, or else he would go crazy. Tsunade saw him working, and thought, 'He could actually do it.' She saw Jiraiya watching Naruto and saw a proud look on his face. Naruto looked in her direction, the white eyes and pumpkin-grin making her glad she was on his side. She thought, 'I almost feel bad for Orochimaru, almost.'

(Timeskip- few days later)

Tsunade stood in the alleyway waiting for Orochimaru to arrive. The plan was to ambush him after Tsunade crippled him further. She saw the duo approach, Orochimaru's lopped off arm crudely reattached. It would take someone like her to fully heal it. Orochimaru chuckled, and asked, "So? Have you made your decision?" Tsunade merely walks forward, her hands covered in medical chakra. Kabuto noticed something was wrong, and threw kunai at her feet, making her jump back. Orochimaru growled and said, "For what purpose was that Kabuto?" to which said person replied, "That wasn't healing chakra, that was meant to kill you."

Orochimaru snarled, and said, "How dare you betray me, I may have one working arm, but it's enough to kill you Tsunade." They both saw her grin, and she said, "Maybe, but I'm not alone remember?" Naruto dropped down on where Orochimaru and Kabuto were, a large crevice where his sword impacted. Kabuto managed to pull himself and Orochimaru out of the way in time, and saw Naruto grin. Jiraiya and the others surrounded them, either their weapon or kunai at their necks. Mikoto looking like her male form for this. Kisame saw the crack, and really wanted to fight Naruto in swords, but now was not the time. Naruto lurched forward, his back in serious pain, everyone was distracted by the yells, and so Orochimaru headed to the nearest field, and on his orders, Kabuto used the summon tattoo to summon Manda. Naruto saw the snake, and growled, but his back pain surged.

Mikoto knelt next to him, and saw something come out of his back, as he screamed, "OH GOD, MY BACK!" Without warning, a large pair of bird-like wings erupted from his back. The pitch-black feathers started to fall, giving him the look of a fallen angel. Naruto opened his eyes, the scelera now black, and the iris yellow. Tayuya saw it and was reminded of her eyes in her cursed seal level two.

Naruto looked up at Manda, and said, "Well now, seems like I can give you girls a present, how does snake-skin high heel boots sound?" Jiraiya and the others were stunned, even Orochimaru couldn't help but stare. Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword, and the dark water caused it to change. It now had a black hilt, a broken chain hanging off the tsuba. It had no guard, and the blade was pitch black, and 6 feet long. (think a combo of Tensa Zangetsu and Masamune with no guard) Manda grew angry at the remark, and said, "You little worm, I will enjoy devouring you."

Naruto started to laugh insanely, as he said, "I doubt that you over grown gecko. You better be entertaining, or else I'll just kill you." He flapped his wings, and rose to Manda's eye level. Manda opened his mouth wide, and swallowed Naruto whole. He held a shit-eating grin as everyone watched in horror. Manda's eyes widened in horror as a familiar blade pierced the side of Manda's neck, and went in a complete circle. The head slowly slid off, Orochimaru and Kabuto having no choice but to jump off. Naruto flew out of Manda's neck, the blood dripping off of him and his wings.

Tsunade was visibly shaking, her fear of blood kicking in. While Sasuke looked green at the sight, Mikoto, Tayuya, and even Kin were strangely aroused. Kisame was grinning like a madman, and Jiraiya and Shizune could only stare. Orochimaru snarled and screamed, "HOW? How can a mere genin like YOU, beat a SANNIN like ME again and AGAIN?" Naruto reared his left arm back, the dark water surrounding it, and forming the shape of a dog's head. And Naruto said, "You know nothing, so you will understand nothing. But I will tell you this, titles and ranks mean nothing, power does. I have it, you don't."

Orochimaru continued to snarl, and said, "But how? Without the tears you would never be this strong, never. You were the dead-last, the fool, just like my old teammate there. So HOW?" Naruto glared at the fallen sannin, and said, "I may be the dead-last, but look at you. You're nothing but a sad carnival freak. It's roaches like you, that if left alone, would cover this world in filth. And the only way to deal with filth like you, is to _**WIPE IT OUT."**_ He surged his arm forward, the dog's head rushing forward, and before it was upon the two, a white haired boy jumped in front of the attack, holding the jaws back. Kin and Tayuya recognized the boy as Kimimaro, the ex-leader of the sound five, and the strongest of them.

He looked back at Orochimaru and said, "Please go master, I will hold him off as long as I can." Kabuto said, "Why are you here? You should be resting." Kimimaro answered, "I followed you both, encase I was needed, and it seems I made the right choice." Orochimaru saw he had no choice, so he said, "Alright, I'll leave this to you, let's go Kabuto." Kabuto nodded, and as he performed handsigns, they sank into the ground, with Orochimaru saying, "You win this time, but next time my old friends, I will show you what it means to be immortal."

Naruto snarled and pushed forward, Kimimaro was forced straight into a boulder. Kimimaro saw Tayuya and said, "So, you truly betrayed Orochimaru-sama, you filthy whore, how dare you continue to live." Naruto had his Rin'negan flashing in anger, as he said, "How DARE YOU. I will kill you for that you PIECE OF SHIT!" He had a black sword form in his hand, (like how Pein has his chakra receptor blades. Same thing), and he rushed forward, his hand crushing Kimimaro's throat. Naruto growled out, "I will NEVER tolerate ANYONE speaking such disgusting language about the ones I care about. Death will be too easy-going for trash like you, so you will suffer, as one of my Rin'negan bodies. I think Animal path will suit an uncivilized beast such as yourself." He stab the blade straight into Kimimaro's heart, killing him and taking him over.

Kimimaro's eyes glassed over, until they were replaced with Rin'negan eyes. Naruto took out a scroll he prepared, and sealed the body away. Mikoto and the others were shocked, Naruto had literally cleaved the head of the snake boss, nearly killed Orochimaru, and now he has a Rin'negan body added to his collection. Naruto's wings receded into his back, and he heard Ophelia say, 'By the titans, that was the most incredible thing I ever saw. Glad I recorded that for the future.' Naruto replied, 'Good, because I personally hope I never forget this day.'

Naruto grinned, as Tayuya and Kin rushed and glomped him hard, and he thought, 'God I love my life.' Mikoto was feeling jealous of the girl's position, and wondered, 'Where in the hell did those wings come from?'

(that night)

Naruto and the others returned to their rooms, agreeing to leave in the morning. Naruto asked if they could detour in wave, and after saying it would be short, they agreed. Naruto fell asleep, not knowing that Kin, Tayuya, and Mikoto laid down next to him. He soon found himself in his mind.

(mindscape)

He saw he was in the field, but he saw a new figure standing near Ophelia. He wore black jeans, a strange black t-shirt with an odd logo, and a black leather vest. Around his neck was a back-stage pass, showing he worked for the road crew. On his back was a brutal looking ax, and a familiar guitar. On his left arm, was a black spike-studded wristband, on his right was a simple wristband. Ophelia grinned, and said, "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Eddie, the guy I was telling you about before." The figure, now recognized as Eddie, spoke up saying, "What's up little man? You look a little gloomy, but with memories like yours I can't blame ya. I know what you plan to do in wave, and I hope it works kiddo. Now you might wonder why I'm here. You see, it appears your demon blood is starting to appear, and because of that, I came to help you train in it."

Naruto nodded, and asked, "But that would mean you have demon blood as well, right?" Eddie nodded, and said, "Yeah, as it turns out, my mother was the demon Emperor Succoria. I do not know why they use emperor when she was a chick but I digress. I thought it was just some demon venom some druids put in me when they stabbed me, but no. It even seems you have my old belt buckle, glad to see it." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I got it courtesy of the guardian of metal. Nice guy, a bit odd though." Eddie popped open a bottle of beer, and handed Naruto and both Ophelia's one, as they sat at the division of the field. (I do not wanna hear anything about underage drinking, Naruto is a genin, a ninja, and thus he is an adult) Naruto drank a bit and said, "Damn, you guys drank this back in Bladehenge?" Eddie nodded, and said, "Hells yeah, we threw all kinds of parties. Well, when we weren't fighting demons and stuff. By the way, saw how you took down that giant snake, now THAT was awesome."

Naruto laughed, and said, "It was huh? That bitch Orochimaru had me pissed, and so did his little gecko." Ophelia asked, "What did you do to the body anyway?" Naruto took a sip and said, "I had some clones cut and skin it, and then make some snake skin boots and stuff out of it." Eddie chuckled and said, "Damn, reminds me of a hunter I used to know, guy was messed up." Naruto and both Ophelia's shuddered, and said, "I do NOT wanna know." The group started to laugh.

(the next morning)

Naruto and the others were standing outside of Tanzaku town, when Jiraiya asked, "Naruto, how exactly do you plan on us getting to wave fast enough? I doubt you have a third car." Naruto grinned, and said, "Well, it's not a car, but it's better." Naruto pulled out a scroll, and when he saw the storage seal he was looking for, he swiped some blood onto it, and a rather LARGE vehicle was revealed. The beast had a large frame, big wheels, and tusks for a grill. (Ironheade's tour bus) Naruto proudly stated, "May I introduce the tour bus, it can easily hold thirty people without even trying, and while it is slow compared to what else I have, it certainly will get us where we need to go in a hurry, and carry a large load while we're at it." Everyone had their jaws on the ground, and when Naruto opened the door, he said, "Come on, we're burning daylight here. We do have places to be." As everyone boarded the bus, they were surprised at what was in it, and at how large it was on the inside. (I have no idea what is inside the bus, and they never showed it either.)

Naruto took the position at the wheel, and he stepped on the gas, the bus driving faster then one would expect.

(timeskip- Wave: near Haku's grave)

Naruto stepped out of the bus, and Jiraiya knew where they were. He saw Naruto walking toward the graves, and thought, 'He must of wanted to pay his respects, poor kid, he must still be suffering.' His thoughts were proven wrong, however, as everyone looked out the window of the bus to see Naruto performing handsigns. Jiraiya saw them and immediately recognized them as the same handsigns Orochimaru used to revive the three kages, having the battle described to him by the Sandaime. Jiraiya held a look of horror as he said, "He, he couldn't of, there is just no way."

Tayuya looked at him and asked, "The hell are you yapping on about?" Jiraiya looked at her and said, "Those handsigns, do you remember them?" She looked back, and her eyes widened, and she said, much to everyone's surprise, "He, somehow got the handsigns for the jutsu Orochi-teme used to revive the kages, but if that's what he's using, then," She was interrupted, as Naruto finished the handsigns, and said, "Summoning jutsu: Impure world resurrection."

They all stared, as a coffin rose out of the ground. The watched as the lid slid off, and the figure inside walked out. Haku looked around, and saw Naruto, and asked, "Naruto-kun? Is that really you? You've changed since I last saw you, but I can recognize your chakra anywhere." Naruto nearly had tears in his eyes, as he said, "Yes, it is me, Haku-chan, please stand still for a moment." She felt a tendril of water on her neck, and a warm sensation flowing through her, as he said, "Through these tears, may you shed your false body, and reclaim your true one."

Everyone, even Tsunade was shocked to see Haku's body lose it's former appearance, and become how she was when she was alive, and now she was fully alive again. Haku felt her heart racing, and she realized, "I'm alive? I'm truly alive?" Naruto embraced her, as he said, "Yes, you are, welcome back to the land of the living, my sweet Haku-chan." She returned the embrace, as she said, "It's good to be back, my darling Naruto-kun."

Tayuya and Kin were blushing at the romantic scene, and Mikoto was right beside them. Tsunade was too stunned for words, as she literally just witnessed a person coming back from the dead.

Boy, was she in for a surprise back at the leaf.

(A/N: AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD CUT! God DAMN this was long, my fingers hurt now. Hope you all enjoyed this one, because I sure as hell did. As for the songs used this chap, they were Life won't wait by Ozzy Osbourne, Suicide solution by Ozzy, and Let me hear you scream by Ozzy. He personally is one of my favorite artists, and I was rocking out at Ozzfest this year, so I thought to do a little tribute of the songs used that day. As usual, I own nothing of the stuff in my fics, I just bring the awesome to the masses, oh wait, that's Ozzy's job, hehe. So good night folks, and remember, REVIEW. \m/


	5. Chapter 5: Demons, deals, return and con

Darkvizardking: Hey people, love the last chap? I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Now as you all saw, Haku is now back in the land of the living. Now you may of wondered, 'Where was the sacrifice needed to use the jutsu?' the answer, there was none. See, jutsu can be modified, yes? That's what Naruto did, he changed the jutsu so that the body must be intact, rather then using a sacrifice. Now obviously this has problems, such as decay of the body in question. As we saw with Sasori's human puppets, the body makes chakra after death, and Haku's ice chakra basically made it where she was in a freezer, and thus her body was preserved, and all Naruto had to do was revive her and restore it. Well, seeing as that was cleared up, let's get to the chap, as they say in MXC, LET'S GO!

Chapter 5: Demons, deals, return and concert.

Naruto and Haku were still in their embrace. Tayuya got a good look at Haku's face, and said, "Damn, no wonder Naruto-kun was so taken with her, she's HOT!" Kin blushed at her friends outburst, but said, "You can say that again, I mean, just WOW!" Jiraiya gained a lecherous grin, and said, "My, the gaki sure has a good taste in women, just imagine-" He was then knocked out by Tsunade, before he could continue. Tsunade looked out the window, and thought, 'This kid is still full of surprises, that's for sure.'

The group noticed that Naruto and Haku were heading back into the bus, Tsunade the first one to ask a question when they got in, "Naruto, perhaps it would be best if I gave her a quick check-up, to ensure the procedure worked." Naruto nodded, and said, "I wouldn't trust anyone else, in fact, there is a space in the back of the bus for where the girls sleep separate from the guys, for long trips. You can hold it there." Tsunade said, "Thank you, I assume there is a curtain hiding it from view?" Naruto nodded, and Tsunade proceeded to take Haku to the back, both seeing that the girls who rode on this bus, lived well.

Tsunade shut the curtain, after Kin and Tayuya followed in. Tsunade asked, "Why are you two back here?" Kin blushed a little and said, "Well, we wanted to learn from you, and what better way then to observe?" Tayuya nodded, and said, "We were gonna ask when we got back, but Naruto-kun brought us so that we could ask to get training from you." Tsunade smiled, and said, "So you wanna learn the medical arts right? Along with my legendary strength?" Both girls nodded, and Haku said, "I actually was gonna ask as well, seeing as while I do have medical training, it's not as advanced as what you are capable of." Tsunade was now the one blushing, as she said, "Why thank you, while being hokage may cut some of the time for that, whatever I can't teach, Shizune will be sure to, as she knows most of what I know." She then got serious, as she said, "Alright, now as I promised Naruto, I'm gonna have to give you a check up Haku, so, you're need to remove those clothes of yours, they look ragged as all hell, considering."

Haku blushed, as did Kin and Tayuya. Tayuya was standing near the curtain, to make sure that Jiraiya didn't get any ideas. Haku undid the obi tying her kimono, her bra, or what was left coming off with it. Her skin, while pale, had no other blemishes or scars. Kin and Tayuya blushed deeply, as they saw that while she was lean, she was in no way flat like the pink haired girl, her breasts being a low C. Tsunade then ran her hands over her body, using a diagnostic technique, her hands covered in the green chakra needed. When she was near the pelvic region, she stopped at the area Haku's womb was, and to her surprise, she said, "Well, Naruto certainly did a good job of restoring you, everything is in working order, and I mean everything." Haku blushed even deeper, and asked, "So, if, well, you know," Tsunade knew where this was going, as she asked, "You mean if you and Naruto wanted kids, you would be able to right?" Haku nodded, the blush only growing. Tsunade smirked, and said, "Well, the good news is, you could. Naruto really did a good job."

Tayuya then walked over, and to Haku's further embarrassment, checked out every inch of her. Tayuya whistled, and said, "Damn, Naruto-kun wasn't kidding when he said you were an angel. Hell he might of sugar coated it." Kin walked over, and, pulling out a video camera, showed Haku Naruto's fight against Neji. Kin got a tape from the two chuunin that acted as judges, and when she asked why it was taped, they answered, "Because awesome moments deserved to be shared by all." Tsunade and Haku had tears in their eyes, as they heard Naruto's reasons for defying fate, and Kin said, "Haku-san, there is no doubt that Naruto-kun loves you, and I know the feelings are mutual. But there are others that Naruto-kun knows that care for him as well. Normally, such a thing would cause a competition to see who would get him, but seeing the circumstances, such a thing will not happen."

Tsunade, getting where this was going, asked, "He's under CRA isn't he?" Kin nodded, and Haku said, "I can see you care about him too. I could see when we met that Naruto-kun was in a lot of pain, and I knew that such pain won't go away so easily. If having more then one girl in his life will heal his heart, then I won't object." Tayuya grinned, and wrapped an arm around Haku, her hand going a bit lower then expected, as she said, "That's great to hear, seeing as two of the girls in question are right here. There are also a few girls back in the village that like him, but don't worry, we'll make sure that they aren't some shallow fangirl, okay?" Haku smiled, and both Kin and Tayuya blushed, thinking, 'Damn, she is HOT.' Haku then said, "Thank you, as we wouldn't want some shallow slut getting her claws into our man now would we?" She was answered with a loud "HELL NO!"

Jiraiya was trying to see past the curtain, but every time he tried, Naruto would make sure he was dragged back into a seat as far from it as possible. Naruto was at the steering wheel, so no one knew how he was doing it. Mikoto was sitting next to him, as the tape from the invasion was played on a wall t.v the bus had. Kisame was enjoying the carnage shown, as Shizune was feeling green at the image of a Reaper slicing the head off of a sound ninja as it passed by. They all heard the song in the background, and even though heard Naruto sing, they were still amazed. Haku, Tayuya, Tsunade, and Kin came out of the back, Haku wearing one of Shizune's old kimonos, which surprisingly fit. She saw the tape of the invasion, and asked, "Naruto-kun caused all of that?" Jiraiya nodded, and said, "Yep, he had an entire army prepped and ready to defend the leaf. He may hate the place, I'm not sure, but at least he won't let anything happen to it."

Haku was surprised, as while she told him that he would gain strength to defend what was precious, she never imagined it was of that scale. Mikoto saw Haku, and said, "Mind if I speak to you in the back for a bit?" Haku nodded, and followed Mikoto to the back. When she closed the curtains, Mikoto said, "I guess the girls already mentioned he's in the CRA right?" Haku nodded, and said, "They did, am I to assume you care for him too?" Mikoto blushed, and said, "Yes, very much so. I have for quite a long time. I was once part of the ANBU that protected him as a boy. Sadly, I couldn't really talk to him, but, helping him when he needed it was good enough for me." Haku walked close to her, and said, "You seem sincere, and I can see he likes you too, so don't worry too much about it." Mikoto relaxed, and said, "That's good to hear."

(Oto- Orochimaru's throne room)

The snake sannin was seething, as his mind was assaulted by each failure he had, each crushing defeat. All done by a single genin. First was his interference in applying the curse mark, that was bad, as he was holding back. Next there was the invasion, months of planning destroyed by Naruto and his forces, his ninja practically reduced to nothing. Then was the latest defeat, as Naruto flawlessly decapitated Manda, the snake boss, and to add insult to injury, surely destroyed Kimimaro, as Orochimaru could no longer feel the curse mark. He then said to himself, "How, can that mere genin gain that much power? Without the tears, he'd of been nothing. So how?"

He then heard a voice say, "Well, you seem to be in a bit of a bind." He quickly looked around the room, trying to see where it came from. He shouted, "Who are you, show yourself." He heard a dark, yet regal laugh, and the voice said, "Alright, if you insist." From behind a pillar, Orochimaru saw a strange figure. It had the hooves and legs of a goat, the legs covered in hakama style pants, while the upper body was seemingly normal. It wore fishnet armwear, and had slightly longer black finger nails. The skin looked more muscle then anything else. The head, from what he saw, was covered in a leather hood, the mouth only visible, and two tusk like teeth veered out. The eyes couldn't be seen, yet four large horns seemed to jut out of the head. The figure didn't seem solid, more of a ghost then anything. It spoke in a regal voice, showing signs of nobility. "You must be the human Orochimaru, are you not?"

Orochimaru eyed the creature, and asked, "I am, and just who are you?" The creature chuckled, and said, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Emperor Doviculus. And I came to offer a deal of sorts." Orochimaru looked at him and said, "What sort of deal?" Doviculus walked closer and said, "Oh nothing much, just that if you agree to become my vessel, as it would be called, you would gain the power to defeat that brat. I believe his name was Naruto? Not only that, I can offer a way to regain the men you lost." Orochimaru was hesitant, as he wasn't sure of any catches.

He then said, "And what of my arm?" Doviculus just chuckled and said, "It would be repaired, as I can see it is trashed, my guess the boy did that?" Seeing Orochimaru scowl was all the answer he needed. Orochimaru, seeing no problems, said, "And you'll be sure I'll be able to defeat that Black tear brat?" Doviculus just laughed, and said, "Of course, those sad excuses of flesh will be nothing." Orochimaru, feeling satisfied, held out his good hand, and said, "Then we have a deal, Doviculus." Doviculus touched Orochimaru's hand, and said, "Indeed we do."

The chamber was then filled with dark laughter, and not even Kabuto, who was watching the whole thing, could believe his eyes.

(Konoha gate)

Naruto pulled the tour bus to the side of the road a little bit away from the village, as the mere sight of it would scare the shit out of the civilians, and Naruto led the group out of the bus. When everyone was outside, he pulled out the sealing scroll he had it in, and sealed it back up. Tayuya was wondering, and so she asked, "Hey Naruto-kun, perhaps we should do something special for Tsunade-san's soon to be coronation. Like perhaps you could put on a show?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Why not? After all, this is just another reason to celebrate." Jiraiya nodded, and said, "You bet, after all the stuff that's happened, a show sounds good." Tsunade smiled, and said, "Well, if it will be anything like what I've heard from you so far, then I know I'll enjoy it."

Haku and the girls giggled, as they couldn't wait. When the group reached the gate, they got an unpleasant surprise. Sakura was standing at the gate, glaring at Naruto. She then said, "Lady Tsunade, I must ask that you step away from that thing." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Whatever shit you're gonna whine about, shove it up your ass, and get the fuck out of our way." Sakura easily got pissed off, and said, "Shut up, as I'm not speaking to you, you freak." She then saw Sasuke amidst the group, and said, "Sasuke-kun, why are you with that freak? You should come with me." She tried to pull Sasuke away from the group, until she saw a sword in her face. When she looked up the arm, she saw Mikoto, her face royally pissed. Sakura, in her idiocy, said, "Who the hell are you?"

Mikoto's grip on her sword tightened, and she said, "I'm his older sister. So now the question is, who the FUCK, do you think you think you are?" Sakura was scared shitless, and she quickly backed away. Naruto laughed, and said, "Good one Mikoto-chan, I think she may of pissed herself." Tayuya and Kin couldn't help but laugh, and Tayuya said, "Oh she did, you can see it." Sure enough, the group saw a wet spot on Sakura's shorts. Tsunade was broken out of her laughter as she heard, "Sorry we were late, we would have been here sooner, but, work backed us up." She turned, and her jaw dropped, as she saw her grandfather, grand-uncle, and Minato, all of whom she thought dead. Minato walked over, and said, "Long time no see huh? Glad we can call the mission a success huh?" Hashirama then spoke up, saying, "It's good to see you again Tsunade, my have you grown up."

She was at a loss for words, until Naruto said, "Hope you guys like to party, because tonight, I plan on throwing one hell of a concert, in celebration for her return, and her taking the mantle of Hokage." Hashirama and Tobirama were grinning, as the jonin around the village were still praising Naruto for his actions in the invasion, and they couldn't wait to hear his music. Sakura ran off, her embarrassment evident.

(Hokage tower)

Tsunade walked to the tower, Naruto and the others beside her. To their displeasure, they saw Sakura and the Sandaime's teammates. The female, Koharu, said, "Tsunade, come with us, as the fact you don't need to be in the presence of filth any longer." Tsunade grinned, and said, "You're right, I can't have filth near me." The three fools grinned, thinking they won, till she said, "ANBU, remove these three from my sight, they make me feel sick." The ANBU grabbed them, and Koharu said, "But Tsunade, why do you trust that freak, that demon?" Tsunade grabbed Koharu's head, and pulled her face level to her own, and she said, "Because, unlike you, he doesn't try to make the lives of others hell. Take them to Ibiki, the Haruno girl too." The ANBU dragged them away, and she turned to the group and said, "Well that takes care of that." She then walked away, Naruto and the others having their jaws on the ground. Even Ophelia, D-Ophelia, and Eddie thought, 'Holy shit.'

Naruto then heard, "Hey, glad to see you back" He turned and saw Temari walking over with Gaara. Temari then said, "Hey, how's it going? Guess you're mission went well?" Naruto nodded, and Temari saw Haku, and said, "My, who's this? This wouldn't be the girl you were talking about this whole time is it? My Naruto-kun, you were right, she certainly is beautiful." Haku's face went red, and she said, "Naruto-kun really said all that about me?" Temari nodded, and said, "Yeah, among other things." Temari then pulled Haku away, the girls following, and Naruto thought, 'I'm either very lucky, or somewhat crazy.' He heard Eddie say, "I'd vote lucky. Hell, you should of seen Rima, an old friend of ours. If it weren't for the fact that I was with Ophelia, she might of jumped me herself. As a matter of fact, those Inuzuka you see around here seem similar to the Zaulia. Just with dogs instead of fire breathing metal beasts.'

(That night)

Naruto had various clones go out into the village, spreading fliers, telling people of the concert he was gonna have. The stage was on top of the Hokage tower, as it was agreed that they would do the ceremony, then the actual concert. Naruto was busy setting up, when Haku came up behind him, and put her hands over his eyes. She then said, "Guess who?" Naruto chuckled, turned around, and said, "I know." He then kissed her full on the lips, with it almost becoming a make-out session. When they parted for air, he asked, "Now besides the fact that was hot as hell, did you come to wish me luck?" Haku nodded, and said, "Yeah, but I know you don't need it. Just do what you do best. You seem to have a large crowd." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Good, as that means it will be a great show." Minato walked over to the two, and said, "Tsunade asked that you be the one that has her walk out. Just wanted to let you know." Naruto nodded, and said, "Wish me luck?" Haku just giggled, and kissed him on the lips again.

He then walked over to the mike, the crowd cheering his name, as he began to say, "As you all know, we just had an invasion by sound shinobi." Hearing the boos, he continued, "But obviously, we're alive, we're kicking, kicking ass that is." The crowd cheered, as only shinobi were able to get in, and Naruto continued, "Regardless, our Sandaime chose this time to retire, afraid he's getting on in years. But, before he did, he named who it was to succeed him." The crowd fell silent, wondering who was chosen. Naruto then said, "Now, the candidate was a little hard to find, I tell you, but, myself, along with a few other Shinobi, went and managed to find the sucker, hehe, and now, here she is, the ONLY sannin trustworthy enough to even GIVE the title to in my book, it is my honor to announce, that the Godaime Hokage is none other then Tsunade Senju herself."

The females in the crowd started to cheer, as Tsunade walked out to the mike, Hokage hat on her head. She then said, "Thank you Naruto. Now people of the leaf, I could do a long winded speech on how I could change things around here, but I'd rather let my actions speak for myself. So come tomorrow morning, I will work to ensure the village grows and prospers as it should be. TO THIS I SWEAR!" The crowd began to cheer louder, and she said, "But tonight, in celebration of our victory in the invasion, and for not only my return, and taking the mantle of Kage, one of our own shinobi has agreed to give a concert. And now I turn the mike over to our own Naruto Namikaze, TAKE IT AWAY."

Naruto then had his clones take up instruments, and said, "All right folks, you heard the lady, so let's get it started. We'll start slow, something you may like, and take it from there." He then nodded to his clones, and they began to play:

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

**When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"**

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

The song ended, and as it did, seven shadows joined Naruto, and a image of Gaara on stage, each dressed in a black version of marching band uniforms. The image of Gaara held up a one, and each shadow held up a two, a three, a four, and so on, until Naruto held up nine, the ninja understanding the meaning, that they were the nine Jinchuuriki. The shadows then faded, and so did the clothes, showing Naruto dressed in a broken straight jacket. He then grabbed the mike, and sang:

_I'm a rock star, I'm a dealer,  
I'm a servant, I'm a leader,  
I'm a savior, I'm a sinner, I'm a killer,  
I'll be anything you want me to be_

Silent as a witness  
Make your heart race with a death kiss  
I'm a soldier in a blood war  
In the peace corp I'll be everything you'll ever be

Loser, number zero,  
Play the victim, end up a hero,  
I'm a teacher, preacher,  
Liar, I am everything, anything,

I'm a mover and a shaker  
The oppressor, stimulator  
I'm a coward I'm a fighter, yeah  
I'm everything

You are me, I am you  
Everything is breaking, no mistaking, it's all changing  
Tear it down, watch all start burning  
All that's done is done, just let it lie

It's revelation, celebration, graduation  
Times collide watch the world awaken  
All the past regrets from days gone by  
Let it go, let it die

It's a new day for the faceless,  
Take the torches from the useless,  
First amendment, second guesses,  
All dependent, I'll do anything to help you

Fallen crosses, new alliance,  
Deep thinkers, modern science,  
Open guest list, all inclusive,  
No-one loses, everything you've always wanted

Honest answers for the bruises,  
Full disclosure, no excuses,  
Open handshake, clean slate,  
No hate, living history,

Misery, information, revolution,  
Loading up for, execution  
Push the button, pull the trigger, I am everything... 

As the song ended, Naruto said, "I hope you all loved that, because we are gonna keep this party rolling." The clones then started to play an odd bass riff, and Naruto began to sing:

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away 

As the song ended, the ninja were cheering, and Naruto said, "Alright, this next one is going to all the couples out there, to the guys who are with the one they love tonight." Anko, Kin, Tayuya, Temari, Mikoto, Hinata, and Haku were each led out into a space in the crowd by a Naruto clone, and as the music started, they clones started to dance with them:

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

One of Naruto's clones began to play a riff that astounded the hell out of the crowd, as Naruto's clones danced to the beat, leading the girls along the way.__

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night...

As the song ended, the clones led the girls in a dip, giving them a long kiss as they did so. All the guys were giving catcalls, the women slightly jealous. The crowd cheered, demanding an encore, and Naruto said, "It is getting late, I suppose I can do one more song, what do you think?" He held out his ear, and heard the fans scream for more. He then said, "Alright folks, you want it, and you'll get it. But this time, I wanna see a mosh pit, as this is gonna be some insane shit. As in the tradition of my family in the VERY old days, a type of music called heavy metal was played everywhere, and I'm gonna show you some, let's get crazy." The clones started to shred, as the girls were led backstage. Naruto then started to sing:

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast  
Is ugly, I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hidin' under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!

[Chorus]  
I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!

It's hidin' in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

The crowd cheered, and were chanting his name. He could feel Ophelia and Eddie being proud of him, while D-Ophelia had a dreamy look in her eyes. Naruto then bowed and said, "Thank you every one, I hope you all enjoyed it. Good night, and God bless." He then bowed, and walked off stage. The minute he walked back stage, he was glomped by the girls, with Anko saying, "That was incredible, and so was that kiss." All the girls blushed at the memories, and Naruto said, "True, and while I love having sexy women on top of me, I'd figure you'd of waited till we got to my place first." The girls then noticed how they were laying on him, and each blushed. He then said, "It's late, we should get some sleep, as it will be an early morning." Anko and Tayuya got up, and Naruto said, "Ladies, tomorrow, I may have a way to remove the curse mark, so we'll deal with it tomorrow." He was then hugged on both sides by the girls in question, his head in both of their valleys.

Hinata then said, "If you don't let him out soon, he may run out of air." They then saw where he was, and quickly let go, his eyes in swirls. He then thought, 'God I love my life.'

(AN: And CUT! damn this was a good one. If none of you know what songs I used this chap, it was, in order: Welcome to the black parade, by My chemical romance. Let it die, by Ozzy Osbourne. I will not bow, by Breakin Benjamin. Into the night by Santana. And Monster, by Skillet. None of which I own, and shall never own, ever. So screw you lawyers, and now, you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6: Alliance, mission, and grand

Darkvizardking: Hello folks, you guys like that last chap? I thought having some fun will do, but now it's time for action. This chap, I have an oc mission for Naruto to have, and it will involve a certain female Mizukage. If you guys enjoyed the carnage of the invasion, then I assure you, this time, it would make Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kruger piss themselves in fear. For now, it shall be ANOTHER RIDE OF THE DROWNED DOOM! So sit back, relax, and watch as all hell breaks loose.

Chapter 6: Alliance, mission, and grand battle

(Two days later)

Naruto woke up, having spent another night in his mind, using the time to train with Eddie on his demon powers. It mostly revolved around form control, as it seemed the Black tears and his Demon powers were starting to mix. Naruto felt a weight on his arms and chest. He looked down to see Kin, Tayuya, and Haku resting comfortably. He then thought, 'Okay, they must really be trying to seduce me, and I like it.' It seemed even Haku had started to wear revealing clothing, mimicking Kin and Tayuya by wearing a see through shirt and a pair of ice blue panties. He heard Eddie say, "Dude, you are seriously one lucky son of a bitch. Guess god finally decided to change your luck." Naruto mentally nodded, and thought, 'Well, let's hope it stays that way.' Eddie responded, 'I hear ya, and still, that was one hell of a show. I was a roadie for a lot of bands in my day, but that, was the best show I ever saw.'

Naruto chuckled, causing the girls to wake up. Haku was the first to fully awake, and she said, "Good morning Naruto-kun, sleep well?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, minus the part of where I have to train to practice my powers, god those three are slave drivers." The girls giggled, and Haku said, "Well, you are getting stronger, even if it is in strange ways." She then proceeded to give Naruto a long and sensual kiss, Kin and Tayuya blushing heavily at it. When the duo parted for air, Kin took Haku's place, then Tayuya. As they parted for air, Naruto said, "Damn, just, damn. I have a feeling today is gonna be a good one."

Tayuya stroked her finger across his chest, and said, "You're not the only one." All four then heard a large growling sound, and blushed when they realized it was their stomachs. They then got up and each used the bathroom they had in their own rooms. Naruto sent a few shadow clones to fix breakfast. As Naruto approached one of the bathrooms, he didn't notice Mikoto walk out, till he crashed into her, Naruto landing on top of her. That was when he noticed she had no top on, or a bra for that matter. The Akatsuki cloak, along with the genjutsu, really hid her body well. Her hair down, showing she had left the shower. She then noticed the position they were in, and Mikoto said, "My, if you were so eager, all you had to do was ask." Naruto blushed, and said, "Sorry, should of watched where I was going there. I sent some clones to make breakfast, so, if you'll excuse me." He tried to get up, but Mikoto wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. When they parted for air, he said, "Damn, I definitely love today already." Mikoto giggled, and said, "So am I." She then let him up, and Naruto went through his morning rituals. When he arrived downstairs, he saw his clones laying the food out, and the girls were blushing.

Minato, practically glaring at his son, said, "I still wonder how you are so lucky." Naruto grinned, and said, "Well, what can I say? Guess Kami decided to pay up." Minato shook his head, and he ate his breakfast, his tongue still not used to the fact that his own son could cook so good, considering he heard that all he ate was ramen. Mikoto, now wearing a black tank top, along with black shinobi pants, said, "Well, it IS a large debt. And even though we have our kage back, five of them now, those damn civilians refuse to believe. I swear, maybe this should be a shinobi only village." Minato and the others all said, "Amen to that one."

Naruto and the others finished their meals, and Naruto said, "Well, I'm gonna see if there are any missions I can take, anyone wanna come with me?" Mikoto got up, and said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Haku, Kin and Tayuya then said, "We'll come." When Naruto raised an eyebrow, Haku said, "We have to go anyway, as this is a day when Lady Tsunade can teach us." Naruto nodded, and the five of them made there way to the tower. Along the way, Naruto remembered the day before, when he removed Anko and Tayuya's curse seals.

(Flashback-the day before)

Naruto had both girls in his room, as he explained, "From what I read from Father's notes, the curse seal is a mark that binds a piece of Orochimaru's soul to you, thus causing you to weaken and depend on it. It's also the reason why the chakra released when you use it is so foul." Tayuya and Anko looked disgusted, as they knew the snake was sick, but that was a little too far. Naruto then explained, "The only way to remove it, is if I go in your minds, and destroy the piece of Orochimaru anchoring the mark on you. If I do that, then it goes bye-bye." Anko then said, "Is that all? Is it really that simple?" Naruto nodded, and said, "The only reason it was hard for you to remove by conventional means, is well, it's not a conventional seal. By doing it this way, it will fully be removed."

Tayuya was getting impatient, and she said, "Well quit yapping about it and do it, I can't stand having this shit on me." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Now just relax. As you may not know, I do have more then one person in my mind, and they agreed to help in this." Anko raised and eyebrow, and said, "And who are they exactly?" Naruto grinned, and said, "You're about to find out." He then touched them both on the forehead, all three of them going unconscious.

(Tayuya's mindscape)

Tayuya woke up in her mind, and said, "Shit, someone give me the number of the car that hit me." She then heard, "Glad to see you're awake, this will make it easier." She then got up and saw two women, and she asked, "Who the hell are you?" The two women chuckled, and said, "Naruto asked us almost the same thing when we met him, right Ophelia?" The other, the one with blue skin, said, "Yep, got it in one. But enough small talk, let's finish the image of that creep and go, the taint in here is creeping me out." The other, one more normal looking, said, "Creep YOU out? As if." Tayuya got a tick on her head, and said, "Can we please go?" D-Ophelia nodded, and said, "This way, I can tell where that bastard is." As they made their way through, Tayuya saw the fake Orochimaru sitting on a throne, the ever present smirk on his face. Tayuya nearly rushed at the fake, but D-Ophelia said, "Relax, this is just a fake, not the real deal. I'll handle this." She then had her guitar appear in her hands, which Tayuya saw as the one Naruto used often. D-Ophelia played a few chords, and to Tayuya's shock, a large bolt of lightning struck the fake, frying the hell out of it. She had her mouth hanging open, and she said, "Holy shit, that was awesome. Can Naruto-kun do that too?" Ophelia nodded, and said, "Yeah, but he chooses not to for when he does those shows of his, doesn't want to electrocute a fan." Tayuya then said, "Yeah, good call on that one."

D-Ophelia then had her ears perk up, and she said, "Seems Naruto and Eddie are done with that Anko girl, so now you should be waking up." True to her words, Tayuya was waking up, with Anko along with her.

Tayuya opened her eyes, and the first thing she did, was feel where her mark was. To her shock, she didn't feel it anywhere. Anko looked over at her, and when she saw her checking for her mark, yet not seeing it anywhere, she checked where her own was. Feeling nothing but smooth skin, she had tears in her eyes. They both saw Naruto coming too, and when he had his eyes open, he said, "How do you two feel?" He was then dragged to the bed, Anko giving him a fierce yet passionate kiss, while Tayuya eagerly awaited her turn. When the two parted for air, Tayuya quickly had her turn. When that was done, she said, "What do you think?" Naruto grinned, and said, "I take it you feel great." He then made a shadow clone, but Anko bopped it on the head, making it dispel. Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow, she said, "No clone is gonna be good enough for what we're gonna do." Naruto then noticed that she didn't have her coat on, and Tayuya had her hat off, allowing her hair to flow freely. Anko then gave Naruto another long kiss, and Naruto squeezed her ass. She moaned, and said, "My, someone is eager." Naruto chuckled and said, "Maybe, maybe not." The trio then continued to switch, causing a very long make-out session.

(Flashback end)

Naruto chuckled, earning him a look from the girls, and he saw they were already at the tower. He then thought, 'I got a feeling today is not gonna be boring.' Eddie, Ophelia, and D-Ophelia, thought, 'You're not the only one.'

(Hokage's office)

Tsunade was looking at her guest. The woman sitting in front of her had rust-red hair, wore a blue body suit that was mixed with fish-net, all hidden under the Mizukage robes. The woman, Mei Terumi, said, "It's nice to see a fellow female kage, but I was thinking you would never come back here?" Tsunade smirked, and said, "Well, I'm sure you are aware of the invasion that happened here during the chuunin exam finals. The same ninja that turned the invasion into a massacre was the one that convinced me to come back. So, what's this I hear that you're in a bit of trouble?" Mei looked down, and said, "As you may know, my country is suffering from civil war. The bloodline Holocaust is growing worse everyday, and the former Mizukage died, at the hands of Yagura, the Sandaime Mizukage. Now that I'm in charge, I still need help. That's why I'm here, I hope you can lend a hand in this." Tsunade smirked, and said, "Of course, anything to help out a fellow female kage, in fact, the shinobi I have in mind to help should be coming in here any moment."

They both heard the pa buzz, and Shizune, who was acting as the secretary, said, "Lady Tsunade, Naruto-kun is here to see you. Shall I tell him you're busy?" Tsunade replied, "No, send him in, I have a mission that he'll be needed for." Shizune then said, "Alright."

Both women looked toward the door, as Naruto walked in, and Mei was visibly drooling. Naruto decided to change his attire, wearing a black trench coat, a fedora hat, a black t-shirt, and black shinobi pants, and steel toed boots. He also wore orange tinted glasses, something that surprisingly went well. Naruto, seeing that Tsunade was with a guest, performed a gentleman's bow, and said, "My, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mizukage-sama. Am I to assume you are the client?" Tsunade was smirking, seeing the reaction Naruto had on Mei. She then said, "Yes, in fact she is. Your mission Naruto, is to go with her to Mist, and help he take down the Bloodline Holocaust." Naruto's eyes widened, Haku visibly shivering as the memories came back, and he said, "Really now? So I get to put down the rabid dogs that sought to make my sweet Haku-chan's life hell? Why didn't you say so?" Mei saw Haku shivering, and asked, "Is she from Mist?" Naruto nodded, and Mei held a sympathetic look on her face, as she too held a bloodline, and was attacked before she was made kage.

Naruto then said, "So, shall I get the Mizukage's name?" Mei smiled, and said, "Mei Terumi, and you are?" Naruto performed another bow, as he said, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at your service, milady." Mei's eyes grew, and she pulled out a sealing scroll. Seeing the right seal, she said, "It can't be. There is no way." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What is it?" Mei pulled out a scroll, and said, "You, you were supposed to be my fiance, but, I was told you died." Naruto, and just about everyone who heard had their jaws on the floor. Tsunade had a dark look on her face, as she said, "Who was the one to tell you he died?" Mei shivered at the look, and said, "It was one of your ANBU, but, he seemed a little cold, and he had a blank mask." Tsunade visibly snapped, and shouted, "DANZO! THAT SON OF A BITCH, I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD ON A PIKE FOR THIS!"

Naruto was clapping, while laughing darkly, sending shivers up the girl's spine, but not that of fear. He then said, "Why have it be just his head? I once read of a great and terrible man, named Vlad the Impaler, who, as you may of guessed, had his enemies impaled on a wooden stake. Perhaps, if you allow me to perform the execution." Tsunade was grinning, and said, "Go ahead, we'll have him tried after you finish the mission." Naruto nodded, and asked, "If you wouldn't mind, may I bring someone along on this?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and said, "And who did you have planned?" Naruto merely said, "Why Mikoto-chan of course, I'm certain she will be great on this mission, not to mention she can gain some water jutsu, to offset the fire jutsu she already has." Tsunade nodded, and said, "You make a good point. Mei, do you approve?" Mei nodded, and said, "Of course, besides, this will give me a chance to get to know you, as well as if I'm guessing right, one of the girls you're also with?"

Mikoto nodded, and said, "It will be a pleasure to work with you Mizukage-sama." Mei blushed, and said, "No need to be formal, after all, we'll technically be sisters soon." Naruto then thought, 'I seriously must be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.' Eddie merely said, 'That's a good ten-four good buddy.'

Mei than hugged Naruto, and said, "Well, we need to leave soon. When I left, we were in a tight spot." Naruto then grinned, and said, "Well then, we'll take my ride." Mikoto grinned as well, and said, "This will be fun." Haku, Kin and Tayuya were grinning, as they knew Mikoto would bring a tape back of the fight.

(Konoha gate)

Naruto drew his guitar, and said, "You may wanna back up." Mikoto nodded, and pulled Mei back with her, as Naruto strummed the strings and said, "Drowned Doom solo number seven: Summon Hearse." Mei was surprised to see the car appear, and Naruto said, "Let's go ladies, we'll take this to the nearest port, then make our way there by boat." Mei nodded, and got in the front seat, as Naruto got in the driver's seat. Mikoto sat in the back, but was surprised when a clone sat there with her, and a blush appeared on her face when she felt the clone grab her ass.

(The next day- Mist)

Naruto and the girls reached the camp where Mei and her supporters were stationed. It was too dangerous to be at the Kage tower, as it was more then a large target. Naruto walked into the tent, and faced a sword through his neck. Mei was horrified, and said, "No, it can't be." The Mist ANBU that did the deed was shocked, as he had thought that the boy was a spy, but he knew he was screwed, seeing as he killed a guest of the Mizukage herself. Mei was about to kill the ANBU, when Mikoto put a hand on her shoulder, and pointed to the black puddle at their feet. To the horror of everyone present, the water moved of it's own accord, gathering and forming a human shape. To their surprise, Naruto then fully reformed, cracking his neck, as if it never was cut off. He now wore a broken straight jacket.

Mei and the other ninja had their jaws on the floor, as they just saw someone die and come back. Naruto patted the ANBU on the shoulder, and said, "Not a bad shot, guess I should've let Mei-chan enter first huh?" Mikoto was the only one not freaked out, and she said, "I still haven't figured out how he does it either, so I never ask." Mei shook her head, and then said, "What's been going on?" The ANBU, pointed at the map on the table and said, "Yagura and his forces will be heading straight for us. Seeing as they have a Jinchuuriki on their side, they believe that they will beat us easily." Naruto started to laugh, and asked, "How many tails does the beast have?" The ANBU responded, saying, "Three, Yagura is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi." Naruto started to laugh again, this time even louder. Mei asked, "What's so funny?" Naruto calmed down, and said, "They have such a weak beast? How pitiful. I can easily rise above of what that fool has at max."

Mei looked shocked, and asked, "Does this mean, you can use more then four tails of your beast?" Naruto smirked, and said, "Why yes, but I must tell you, the prisoner is no longer here, only the power remains." The Mist ninja were feeling very safe. Naruto walked over to the map, and said, "Which direction are they coming from?" The ANBU pointed at a trail that led to the camp, and said, "They will be coming from the north, and they will do so, thinking that they will trample us easily." naruto grinned, and said, "Then they will be in for a rude awakening." He then had them all huddle up, as he explained his plan.

(The next day)

Yagura, the Sandaime Mizukage, led his troops, doing what they believed was 'just', and were 'cleaning' their land of the 'freaks'. They were headed to the camp, when they saw a horrifying sight. Bodies and more bodies were impaled upon wooden stakes, each face frozen in horror, pain, and fear. Some of the ninja threw up, and the stench was not helping. Yagura then said, "What kind of monster, would do such a thing?" They all then heard demented laughter, it rang out through the forest. Then they saw the area around them break, and Yagura thought, 'Damn it, Genjutsu.' When it broke, they saw a large stage some ways away, Naruto standing at the mike. Then, to their horror, what looked like a black wave came out from under the stage, and when it receded, an entire army was left behind, and it looked ready to kill.

Yagura then saw that the spikes were gone, and realized who was 'impaled' on them. Mei and her entire forces. It had been an ambush from the get-go. And now they were caught in a pincer trap. Naruto raised his hand, and said, "Crash down on them like a wave." The doom charged, the organist staying near the back, while the lightning rods charged forward. The Brides and Gravediggers working together in order to trap any Shinobi. And all the while, Naruto began to sing, his voice low, like a whisper:

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
FLOOR!  
Beaten why for (why for) can't take much more**_

Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
_**Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
NOW!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the  
FLOOR!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the  
FLOOR!  
NOW!  
Rush me again  
This is the end**_

Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
NOW!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the  
FLOOR!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in an' now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with  
One - Something's got to give  
_**Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
NOW!**_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the  
FLOOR!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The Doom and Mei's forces were spurred on. They soon lost that courage as Yagura began to change. He gained a tail, then two, and finally a third. Naruto quickly drew on the fox's chakra, his own demon power rising with it. Yagura was about to slam a claw down onto Mei, when his form was bashed into by what looked like a crimson fox. Mei looked at the being that saved her, and saw a four tailed fox, with black bird wings, and what looked like smaller bat wings. She could only stare in amazement, and she heard it say, "_**You alright Mei-chan? You're not dieing on my watch." **_She muttered out, "Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Naruto nodded, his form making it scary as hell. Yagura began to get back up, and Naruto began to prepare a technique that would end it. Tiny balls of chakra began to spurt out, and he had his tails curve toward his mouth. Mei watched as each ball of chakra and Yokai began to condense, creating a large black ball. It then shrunk to the size of a candy ball, which Naruto ate. The ground seemed to shake, as Naruto seemed to engorge, then rapidly slim back down. Yagura then charged forward, thinking he would win. But Naruto then opened his mouth, and a giant blast, like that of a cannon burst forward, Mikoto and all of the allied forces getting out of the way beforehand.

Yagura took the blast head-on, his demon form evaporating, the fools that followed him were destroyed, and the people that Mei had with her survived. Yagura was left smoking, his demon form saving him from death. He slowly got up, his body in serious pain. Naruto grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes. He thought, 'He's under someone's control, has to be, as Mei-chan told me he use to be peaceful. His eyes show it. It will be simple to break.' Channeling Yokai, Naruto saw a man in a spiral mask, a lone sharingan eye. He only had one thought, 'No way, Hashirama told me about him, Madara, he must have been controlling Yagura all this time, making him go after bloodline users. Makes sense, as the Sharingan can't copy bloodline jutsu, and thus is a weakness.' He saw Mei and Mikoto walking over, and said, "Yagura was being controlled." Mikoto's eyes widened, before she had to rub her eyes, and Naruto caught a tiny bit of squinting. He then channeled some Yokai to her eyes. She blinked, and saw her vision was clearing up.

He then turned to Mei, and said, "It was Madara Uchiha, he was the cause of all of this, Yagura was merely a puppet." Mei then looked at him and said, "If that's true, then," She looked to where the blast was, and saw that none of whom she thought died, actually died. As Yagura's demon form took most of the blast. Mei then saw Naruto fall asleep, and a Gravedigger walked over, and said, "It seems the master is exhausted, we'll be standing guard, as we can't leave unless he dismisses us." Mei nodded, and said, "Thank you, it will be much appreciated." The doom then set up a perimeter around the camp, and the forces went to sleep, as they had a lot to clean up.

(AN: ANNNND CUT! damn, I just had to get this one out there, it was jumping in my head like hell. So, you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7: Councils, meetings, and legen

Darkvizardking: Hello people, enjoy last chap? I know I sure as hell did. If you read the guide I had on here before, then this next one will open a few eyes. Trust me when I say this, this will freak you out. So, without further adieu, let's get this rock show a kicking.

Chapter 7: Councils, meetings, and legends

(Konoha- Namikaze compound)

Haku was watching the tape of Naruto's entrance, as well as fight. She saw the entire entrance, and she could hear the pure sorrow the song held. Kin and Tayuya walked down and saw what was on the screen. Kin spoke first, saying, "My, I can't stop watching it either, the way he fights, and what he did, it's just so hot." Haku nodded, as she herself had to stop herself from rubbing her legs together a few times. They then heard a knock on the door, and Haku said, "I'll get it, might be Naruto-kun back already."

She opened the door, and saw Kakashi standing there. Kakashi had his face in his book once again, as he said, "Now Naruto, I came to talk to you about your match with Neji, I know losing her was hard, but, I worry that," He then looks up, and his visible eye widens, then narrows, as he said, "Naruto, I know you're grieving, but to either use Henge to turn into her or have a clone do it is pretty sick. Release the jutsu now."

Haku scoffed, and said, "This is no Henge or a clone using it. I'm here, and I am real." Kakashi scowled under his mask, and said, "That is not possible, I was there when she died. You cannot be who you say you are."

Tsunade walked up the path, and saw Kakashi having an argument with one of her apprentices. She sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. She tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and asked, "What is the problem here?"

Kakashi turned to her and said, "Will you please get Naruto to dispel either the Henge he's walking around in or the clone using it." Tsunade sighed, and said, "Kakashi, that is no clone, and Naruto is currently on a mission in Kiri for the Mizukage. So please, stop accusing the girl of not being who she is." Kakashi scowled worse, not that you could see it from his mask, and said, "No disrespect my lady, but I saw this girl die, with my own two eyes."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, and said, "Alright, it seems I have to tell you. Naruto, using a modified version of a technique my ex-teammate has, revived the girl during our trip back. She is now fully one hundred percent alive, and just like everyone else. I myself performed a check-up on her." Kakashi was stunned, and said, "So, Naruto, brought her back? I can't believe this."

Tayuya walked into the doorway, and said, "Believe it scarecrow. We were there too, and even that old perv Jiraiya saw it happen." Kakashi bowed to Haku and said, "I'm sorry, I thought the worst when I saw Naruto's match, and I overreacted." Haku smiled, and said, "It's okay, I wondered when something like this may happen. I'm just glad it happened now rather then later."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, he thought he was going to get his ass handed to him over this. Tsunade then said, "If you want to talk to Naruto, you'll have to wait until he gets back from his mission." Kakashi bowed and said, "Understood, thank you my lady."

(Konoha streets)

Sakura Haruno was fuming, as her mother managed to get her out of Ibiki's cells, along with the Sandaime's old teammates. She was furious because that freak Naruto was the reason she was put there. She thought, 'He must of poisoned her mind. That freak, he even turned my Sasuke-kun against me. It's all his fault.' She saw a few of the other rookies, and after walking near them to hear what they said, she heard Ino say, "Can you believe the concert Naruto threw? That was amazing. I never heard anything like it."

Kiba was grinning, and said, "Hell yeah, that was awesome." Shikamaru then said, "It was like a devil screaming." Choji nodded, and said, "It was like an angel singing." Shino then said, "It was the pounding of creation's hammer upon the anvil of time." Kiba grinned and said, "It was fucking awesome."

Ino giggled, and said, "Yeah, who knew he was that good? And the way he fought in the finals, it was just so cool." Shino nodded, and said, "I must agree, but, to hear him speak of his life being filled with such sorrow is troubling. And the way he entered reeked of sorrow."

Kiba nodded, and said, "I know what ya mean Shino, my mom always told me to help Naruto out, but I just had to listen to those damn teachers instead. Now I sorta regret what I said back in the prelims." Ino and the others looked down, and remembered seeing the teachers throw Naruto out for the smallest of things. The only one not guilty of such a thing was Iruka.

Sakura was fuming, as she thought, 'So, he's poisoned them as well? No matter, that freak will die, and I will make sure of it.'

(Kiri- Mei's Rebel camp)

A few of the Kiri nin were sitting around the campfire, a few of the gravediggers right along with them. Naruto had a few hundred cases of beer sealed away for just such an occasion. The 'Anti-Bloodline' troops Yagura brought with him were tied up and locked in cages, fitting as they were the ones 'hunting animals'. Mei even found a sort of kinship in the Brides, as she, like them, were concerned about getting married, but unlike her, they weren't mistaking various sentences with lines about marriage. The Organists and Reapers were maintaining their rides, a few Lightning rods and Ratguts were on patrols, making sure no one was going to interrupt the celebration.

As for Naruto himself, he was in his mind, as Eddie called him down to tell him something important. What none of them knew, was that they were being watched, and one of the figures said, "Dude, I can't believe it, those Doom dorks are back." The other said, "Yeah, my gramps told me they were sealed away forever, after Eddie defeated them and the demons. We need to warn the others."

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto sat one of the logs similar to a tire, and Eddie said, "Another excellent show man, and that last move was wicked, the hell was that?" Naruto, grabbing a bottle of beer, said, "It was a bijuu special, called the Menacing Ball. It works by taking both chakra and yoki and condensing it into a shape similar to how a cannonball would be. After eating the chakra, the Jinchuuriki, or myself in this case, would then fire the chakra like a cannon. Because of the pure concentration of chakra and yoki, it has devastating effects."

Eddie whistled, and said, "Damn, wish we had you on our side when we invaded Battersmith, that wall, and I guess the area behind it would have been destroyed easy." Naruto nodded, and asked, "By the way, I've been wondering, it's about Ophelia's other half."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, and said, "The gloomy one? What do you wanna know?" Naruto then said, "She seems, different. While she is just like Ophelia, she gives off the vibe that it's not her." Eddie nodded, and said, "I have just the thing. This is my old tour book, I bet you saw this already. On this one however, I wrote down thirteen legends I found across the continent as I traveled it. One of those was how the Sea of Black Tears was created, but to know that, you have to know the full story, here."

Eddie passed the notebook over to Naruto, who opened it to see a page titled Legends. He then began to read.

(A/N: This next part has the entire thirteen legends you will see in the game, word for word. To break the legends open, stand near them and use Earthshaker. This is also for both an achievement and easy fire tributes)

_In the beginning, all was darkness. That was how the First Ones preferred it, for they were so hideous that even they could not bear to look upon themselves. Then came the Fire Beast, a giant monster of flaming, molten iron, who roared across the sky like an angry comet. His metal __body__ burned so brightly it illuminated the world and all its hateful creatures. He was Ormagöden, Creamator of the Sky, and the First Ones loathed him because his light forced them to see themselves as they truly were. So they hid underground, and dreamed of a day when they could murder the fire beast, and rid the world of his light forever. _

_The First Ones Spent their days feeding from Madronal, the teated tree of drinking. They suckled from her bark a thick nectar, that flowed up from her roots, which penetrated the ground so deeply they reached even into the Untouched Place. There, a beautiful being named Aetulia sang to the roots of Madronal, and the tree turned her song into nourishment for the ungrateful creatures above. One day, the greediest of them sneaked into her sanctuary and trapped Aetulia in a cage, forcing her to sing only for him. That is how he gained unlimited power over all creatures, and became their first and most terrible king. _

_The king used the song of Aetulia to lure the Fire Beast Ormagöden to the ground, where the First Ones tracked him and tried to douse his flaming body with mud. Rather than be extinguished, the mighty Fire Beast let out an earth-shattering scream and exploded like a sun. A million pieces of his steel flesh shot into the ground, veining it with ore. His fire flew up into the sky and became the sun. There was so much blood it flooded the world, drowning all the First Ones as it formed the oceans. His death cry was so loud that it echoes throughout the world to this day. Low creatures felled the god Ormagöden, but his death gave the world the elements from which a new era would rise: Blood, Fire, Noise, and Metal. _

_From the oceans of blood came new life, the worst of which was the Tainted Coil. With the twisted forms of the First Ones, but the angry __power__ of Ormagöden, they were hated, feared, and almost exterminated. Instead, they were saved by a majestic race of titans, who inherited the strength and size of the Fire Beast, and the purity and beauty of Aetulia. They took pity on the small creatures, and adopted them as pets. They hid their deformities with severe, restrictive garments, and the Coil endured the pain because, more than anything else, they wanted to look exactly like their beloved, merciful __masters. _

_The Titans mined Ormagöden's steel flesh from the ground, and found it retained the beast's desire for speed. They forged swords that flew through the air so fast they could not be seen, and armor so light it made their warriors run faster. They made chariots so quick it was hard to find beasts fast enough to pull them, and so they abandoned the beasts and made giant vehicles that moved with their own power. These colossal hot rods were a rolling temple to Ormagöden, forged from his gleaming flesh. They had a fiery engine for a heart, that roared with the mighty god's death cry, scattering the Titans' enemies as they carried their civilization across the globe. _

_Titan civilization exploded with new art and technology. Their cities flourished with culture, and echoed with the sound of pounding metal as gleaming skyscrapers were hammered out of Ormagöden's flesh and vaulted against the sky. From this collision of artistic passion, invention, and sonic overload, a new kind of music was born. It was as hard and heavy as the Fire Beast's metallic flesh. It had the power of his blood, the heat of his fire, the speed of his flight, and the mighty roar of his death cry. But is also had the angelic beauty of Aetulia's song, and a touch of her mournful wail. Its words told the story of a fierce and noble age. It was an anthem of the people, and they called it Heavy Metal._

_After she was used to lure Ormagöden to his death, Aetulia was left to cry alone in the darkness for an eternity. She wept for so long, her tears turned into an ocean of pure sorrow, and she turned to dust. Whomever drinks from this ancient Sea of Black Tears is granted some of Aetulia's power, but also cursed with her all-consuming grief. Most tear-drinkers go mad and destroy themselves and everything around them in a murderous rage. The Titans dropped a mountain on top of the sea to keep themselves safe from its allure, but it is said that through the cracks in the mountain you can still hear Aetulia singing, inviting passers-by to come lose themselves in her sad waters._

_After growing and advancing for millennia, the Titans were giant, all-knowing entities of spiritual perfection, who could no longer be confined by this mortal plane. In the final stage of their evolution they ascended into the heavens to become metal gods. Before they left, they took time to weave instructions for all they had invented into the natural world. They taught spiders how to spin guitar strings for webs, and the trees how to grow exhaust pipes for branches. They etched hieroglyphics that showed how to put these elements together. "We give our secrets to the future generations," they inscribed in glowing letters, "so that they may know the glory of metal." _

_The Tainted Coil never comprehended the Titan's instructions. They were too consumed with their feelings of abandonment and betrayal. How could their masters leave them alone? Where had they gone? They searched the entire world, but the only trace of the Titans they ever found was a single shred of a single nail from a single toe of their old masters. They worshiped the masters' nail and tried to reanimate it with dark and bloody rituals, but all they could create were small replicas of the titans, creatures no bigger than themselves, whose very size mocked the Coil's failure. And that is how the Tainted Coil came to create, and immediately despise, the race of Man _

_Humanity was enslaved by the Coil and suffered their cruelty for ages, until a leader emerged and led the humans in rebellion. He made them into an army, taught them to make weapons, cars and clothing from the natural world. The man they called Riggnarok was so effective, the desperate Coil broke the seal on the Sea of Black Tears, knowing the allure and danger it had for humans. Those who drank first, intoxicated with power, renamed their uprising the Black Tear Rebellion, but madness eventually turned human against human, and tore the movement apart. Riggnarok never gave in to the sorrow, and he alone survived. His rebellion crushed, he set off on one final mission to assassinate the Tainted Emperor. He was never seen again. _

_To ensure their dominance over the world forever, the Tainted Coil decided to hunt down the so-called Future Generations, and take back the wealth of knowledge so unfairly bequeathed to them by the Titans. They performed a ten-year ceremony of orgy and sacrifice that culminated with a gross perversion of time, that sent their Emperor and most bloodthirsty warrior forward to the Age of Modern Man. Along with the Emperor they sent a small idol of Ormagöden, which would return the traveler if a blood offering were made into its mouth. They also sent a small cadre of the Emperor's slaves, not knowing that among them hid a murderous stowaway. _

_When Succorria arrived in the modern age, she made a horrible discovery: The future belonged to humans, not demons. They were the inheritors of the Titans' legacy, and their civilized world drained her of her spirit, her bloodlust, and her will to live. She could not return a failure, so she released her slaves and retired in defeat to a hidden cave. The stowaway, Riggnarok, stayed with her to complete his mission, but he could not bring himself to kill the pitiful, once-great warrior. Instead, he took care of her, and they became companions. Far away from their old world and its ancient battles, prejudices, and taboos, an intimacy developed, and then a coupling, and then, miraculously, a child. Its birth left Succorria lifeless, and Riggnarok took the child out of the cave and raised him in the age of modern man, never telling him of his forbidden ancestry. _

_Riggnarok lived out the rest of his life in peace, and when he passed, his son, Edward, found the idol of Ormagoden in his attic, mistaking it for a belt buckle. He wore it to remember his father, but when an accident let his blood fall into the beast's mouth the spirit of Ormagöden was summoned, and the Fire Beast took Edward back in time to the Age of Metal. There, he found that his combination of roadie skills and demon blood allowed him, and him alone, to complete his father's mission: to slay the demon emperor, push back the flood of Black Tears, and fight for the freedom of his people and the glory of their metal. _

Naruto finished reading, and said, "Holy shit, the Sea was created by the tears of this Aetulia woman?" Eddie nodded, and said, "Yeah, freaked me out too. Truth is, the gloomy Ophelia, while very similar to Ophelia, is still a different person. I'm not even sure what to call her." D-Ophelia heard what they were talking about, and before Naruto knew it, he felt her hugging him from behind. He heard her say, "My, so curious about little old me? You could've asked me you know."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "True, but I didn't want to disturb you." He felt her stroking his cheek, and she said, "Oh, it would have been no trouble at all, though, to hear that the Coil were once pets of the titans calls for serious blackmail. Now I know why Doviculus had those things sealed up." Naruto chuckled, Eddie right along with him. Though Eddie asked, "So, not to be rude, but, I was wondering what you are exactly?"

D-Ophelia smirked, and said, "Well, I was created, in a way, when Ophelia dove into the Sea. I'm a manifestation of her sorrow that she had, and what remained of Aetulia. Her power is my power. I know everything Ophelia does, which is why I knew how to use a stage, the guitar, everything. I'm more or less a clone of her, but I'm my own person." Naruto and Eddie had their eyes wide, and were even more surprised when D-Ophelia said, "Because of that, while I am connected to Ophelia, I have no blood ties with Naruto here. So, I can do certain things without a problem, like this." To the shock of both Naruto and Eddie, D-Ophelia kissed Naruto, on the lips.

Ophelia walked near where they were, and saw Eddie being bug-eyed. When her eyes followed Eddie's line of sight, she froze, not expecting to see her other lip-locking with Naruto. Eddie and Ophelia fainted, when the two parted for air and D-Ophelia said, "See? Not a problem." Naruto himself soon fainted, and D-Ophelia had his head in her lap.

(Mei's rebel camp)

Naruto soon awoke, and saw Mikoto walk into the tent. She handed a bottle of beer, and said, "Everyone is getting along well. The patrols have come back clean. It seems Yagura-san's forces were just what he brought here." Naruto nodded, and said, "Excellent. Glad to hear such excellent news." Naruto walked out of the tent, and saw Mikoto's words were true. The peaceful air was ruined however, as a single Gravedigger ran toward the camp, and when he got near Naruto, he bowed and said, "Master, we have a situation."

Naruto's eyes turned cold, as he said, "Report, is it any of Yagura's forces?" The gravedigger shook his head, and said, "No master, it's worse. I'm not sure why or how, but it seems Ironheade, or at least a battalion, is approaching this location. They must of saw us when we defeated these ninja."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Understood, have all patrols converge on this location, we'll trap them in, and force them to surrender." The gravedigger saluted, and ran off to tell spread the order. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, and he heard Eddie say, "This is not gonna be good. If this is Ironheade, then they will be aiming to destroy you."

Naruto shook his head, and thought, 'Do you have anyway to stop this?' Eddie nodded, and said, "Yeah, if you use the Battle cry solo near them, you may be able to get them on your side. If not, then, I hope they'd be willing to listen." Naruto nodded, as Eddie taught him a good amount of the Ironheade solos, but the higher ranked ones, such as Bring it on Home, or Light of dawn were put out of his reach, as he needs to practice his guitar playing first. He was good, but those were very tricky.

Seeing the troops gather behind him, Naruto saw the Ironheade battalion. He saw a blonde haired woman carrying an odd version of the Naginata wearing mostly black, and Eddie and Ophelia both could of sworn it was their old friend Lita, but they saw that it must be a descendant of hers. The woman then spoke up, saying, "Alright tear-drinkers, I hope you're ready to go back to the grave. Which one of you is the leader here?"

Naruto stepped forward, and said, "I am, what business do you have here?" The Lita look-a-like then said, "You fool, the black water has made you go mad, but we will not allow you to spread it across this land again. Never again." Naruto snarled, and in a voice that was full of authority, said, "You impudent child, do you understand what is going on? I lead the doom, not to create sorrow and strife in these lands, but to end it. I know Ironheade and the Drowned Doom were once enemies, but now, we do not fight to destroy humans, we fight to PROTECT THEM."

This only served to have the girl draw her weapon, and say, "Lies, my ancestor Lita Halford fought against your kind along side the great Eddie Riggs. The times may have changed but one thing has not, and that is that the Doom are never peaceful." Naruto drew his guitar, and said, "Well then, it is a good thing that I am a descendant of Eddie Riggs, along side Ophelia, who your own ancestor called a tear-drinker. If you want proof, then hear this." Naruto fingers flew across the strings, as he said, "Ironheade Solo number three, BATTLE CRY!"

In a flash, a sword appeared in Naruto's left hand, making all of the battalion bow, even the girl, who said, "Forgive us, we did not know who you were exactly. After my ancestor lost her brother, the title of leader of Ironheade was passed to Eddie, and he told Lita on his deathbed, that our family was to hold the title until his heir appeared, and it seems you have. I, Lita Halford, named after the very woman who aided in freeing her people, along with Ironheade, swear our allegiance to you, our new king." Naruto, in a dignified voice, said, "Rise, as you are all warriors, not servants. Though you made a mistake, good came out of this. Now, let our two forces, that once were enemies, now be allies." Naruto reached his hand out, which Lita shook.

Many cheered for the occasion, and it seemed old scars and divisions were now healing. As Mei and her ninja looked on, they saw that Naruto was not only great as a fighter, but as a leader to his people. Naruto then unsealed more of his beer, which his was glad to have, as the Headbangers and Bouncers of Ironheade knew how to put it away. Naruto watched on as a few Headbangers and Gravediggers started to have drinking contests. Eddie then said, "Man, that went better then I thought, glad this girl is easier to talk to then Lita." Naruto sighed, and asked, 'Lita couldn't of been that bad was she?'

Eddie then sighed, and said, "Oh yeah, she was the kind of person to jump head first into a fight if you knew how to set her off, and when she got going, only Lars could calm her down."

Naruto pinched his nose, and thought, 'Just what the hell did I get myself into?'

(A/N: ANNNNNNDDDDD CUT! Hope everyone loved this one, bet I shocked a few of you huh? Yep, that's right, D-Ophelia is not blood tied to Naruto, as it's Ophelia's parents who tie her to the sea, and thus she ties Naruto to it. But now I'm tired as all hell, and to those who know me by now, you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8: Return, romance, execution, a

Darkvizardking: Hello my fellow rockers, miss me? Think I stopped writing this masterpiece? HELL NO! This time, we have Naruto returning to the village, and of course, another concert. (They just love the music.) so sit back, relax, and enjoy the badassness that is to come.

Chapter 8: Return, romance, execution, and concert.

Naruto felt his eyes open, and felt a body snuggling close to him. He looked and saw Mikoto in her midnight blue bra and panties. Her ANBU tattoo was proudly showing on her shoulder, her hair messy but not overly so. Naruto, thinking of an idea, kissed her on the lips, her eyes fluttering as she slowly woke up. She noticed what he was doing, and her face turned red. Her blush grew as she felt Naruto pull her into his lap, and the kiss grew more heated. Their tongues swirled in each others mouth, their saliva mixing, spinning, and Mikoto unconsciously pressed her body closer. She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, her face making a tomato seem pale. The two soon needed to break for air, Mikoto quickly saying, "Wow, if that's how you kiss,"

Naruto lifted her chin, and said, "My, having naughty thoughts about little old me?" Seeing her blush grow, he said, "Well, that will have to wait till we get home, after all, I don't think all of Kiri will want to know what we're doing, am I right?" Mikoto blushed, as she let slip to Anko that she might be a screamer, as Kin and Tayuya got her, Anko, and even Haku to play some 'truth or dare' to pass some time. They didn't know Naruto listened in on them.

Naruto stroked her hair, and said, "We need to return to Konoha soon, the war is finished, our mission is done here." Mikoto nuzzled his neck, and said, "I know, I wish we didn't have to, but it seems we have no choice. I was really starting to enjoy being like this." Naruto pulled her closer, and said, "I know. But still, we need to go." Naruto slid out from under her, and his clothes reformed, this time taking the form of a black suit, and a black trench coat over top of it. (Think Jackie Estacado from Darkness.) He left the tent to give Mikoto her privacy, and he saw a few headbangers fixing up one of the headsplitters, and one look at the crossbow gave Naruto an idea, 'What we strapped exploding tags to those? That would be devastating.' He saw Mei overlooking the area, Lita talking to her.

Naruto walked over, and said, "Good morning ladies. Nice day huh?" Lita nodded, and said, "It is, we've been talking, and until Kiri's ninja force is up to proper expectations, myself and a majority of Ironheade will stay here, though you can use a small force." Naruto nodded, and said, "Sounds fair, me and Mikoto will be leaving soon, as we need to hurry back to Konoha, as a bit of cleaning house will be in order." Mei nodded, a scowl showing itself across her face. She remembered what was discussed in Tsunade's office, and said, "Alright, but don't be a stranger, you're welcome in Kiri at anytime." Naruto nodded, and to his surprise, Mei gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Next time, leave a privacy seal, I could hear you two as I passed by."

Naruto's face turned red, and he quickly moved to hide it, the girls giggling at his expense. Naruto saw Mikoto leave their tent, wearing a cloak similar to her Akatsuki cloak, but was black with red foxes on it. He raised an eyebrow at it, and she said, "I liked the old cloak, but keeping it would have been a bad idea, so I got this instead." Naruto smiled, and said, "It looks good." The duo saw the Doom salute them, along with Ironheade, and while the Doom dispersed, returning to the Sea, Ironheade followed the Kiri-nin back to the village, Naruto and Mikoto going for the next boat home.

(Konoha gates)

Tsunade received a message that Naruto was on his way back, and her along with Haku were waiting. What they were unaware of, was Sakura walking up behind them, angry as she remembered when she asked to be Tsunade's apprentice.

(Flashback)

Sakura stood in Tsunade's office, said woman practically glaring at her, but she paid it no mind. Sakura cleared her throat, and said, "Tsunade-sama, I ask that you make me your apprentice." Tsunade scowled, and asked, "And why exactly are asking for this? Give me a reason that won't cause me to throw you straight out of this office, and into the streets below."

Sakura scowled, and said, "I need to get stronger, that dobe is getting farther then me." Tsunade's scowl deepened, and she said, "Is that it? You want me to teach you, just because Naruto is stronger then you? Had this been a few months ago, I would of expected this from Sasuke, but you?" Sakura started to release a small amount of KI, which Tsunade returned in force. Sakura then said, "That dobe poisoned Sasuke-kun's mind, and because of that, Sasuke-kun won't even look at me."

Tsunade was fed up, and said, "Oh grow up you little wuss. Do you wanna know why Sasuke won't look at you? It's because he's DISGUSTED with you, he was even here asking for a restraining order on you, seems you stray way too close to his home. Thanks to Naruto giving me evidence on that, I granted it. And last I checked, you have no right to demand ANYTHING of me, a KAGE, you little GENIN." Sakura was shaking, and Tsunade said the one thing that ended it, "It's about time this village started to change. It's pathetic little fangirls like you that make real kunoichi like myself, Anko-san, and Kurenai-san look bad. Now get out of my office, you can no longer get within fifty feet of the Uchiha compound, and if I even hear one word of you violating that, I. Will. Break. You. GOT IT?" Sakura nodded, and quickly ran out of the room.

Tsunade sighed, and noticed a Kiri messenger bird tapping on her window.

(Flashback end)

Tsunade saw Naruto and Mikoto walking down the path, Sakura glaring at Naruto as he came up. Tsunade then said, "I heard about what you did to end the war, you feeling alright?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, but is there a reason that Haruno is glaring at me?" He let a smirk spread across his face, as Sakura started to slowly back away. Naruto, get a twisted idea, had the water form on his back in the shape of two snake like creatures, it hissed and snapped at the girl, making her shirk back, Naruto grinned, and in a low tone, said, "You better get the fuck out of here girly, cuz if I see you again dipshit, I'm gonna do a little magic trick. I'm gonna take my arm, shove it down your throat, and yank a rabbit out your fucking ass."(1) The snakes snapped again, and Sakura ran for it, a trail of yellow liquid flowing down her legs.

Tsunade, Haku, and Mikoto started laughing, and Tsunade said, "It's about time, I wondered when that girl was going to leave. She actually had the balls to come into my office, and try to get me to teach her." Naruto smirked, and said, "And let me guess, you kindly said no, and told her to leave, or did you say no in the rudest possible manner, and then throw her ass out?" Tsunade laughed, and said, "The second, though she tried to give some bullshit reason, but then I threw her out." Naruto laughed, and said, "So, what's going to happen to Danzo?"

Tsunade smirked, and said, "He's already under arrest, now all that's left is his execution. Which, if I recall, you were in charge of." Naruto had the devil's grin, and said, "All right, but I'm gonna need a gallows minus the hanging rope, a ten foot wooden pike filled with splinters, and the right to use a seal that amplifies pain."(2) Tsunade and Haku just looked at him, Mikoto giggling as she realized what was going on. Tsunade only said, "Sure."

(Later that day)

The entire village spilled into the town square, and to the shock of the civilians, they saw Naruto holding a giant pike. They were wondering what was going on, until they saw Tsunade walk up on stage. She looked out into the crowd, and said, "Today, we are gathered for one reason, for the execution of a traitor in this village. ANBU, bring forth the accused." A cat and dog masked ANBU brought forth the prisoner, the civilians shocked to see Danzo Shimura. The shinobi weren't, as many of them were the ones that pulled the raid to catch him. He was led to the stage in handcuffs covered in seal tags, preventing his use of chakra. Tsunade continued, "You continued the use of a disbanded ANBU unit, stole the Sharingan eyes of deceased Uchiha clan members, ordered their demise, and worst of all, sold village secrets to an S-rank criminal, and dabbled in forbidden experiments alongside said criminal. Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

Danzo spat at her feet, and said, "I worked for the good of this village. You, Sarutobi, all of you, you've grown soft, I did everything to strengthen the village. If you fools just let me train the kyuubi brat. He can't be trusted, he'll kill us all!" Tsunade gave him a swift back hand, and said, "You decrepit old fool, you nearly caused a war between us and Kiri, and for that, you will be executed, and Naruto himself will deliver it. Naruto, if you would, describe what is about to happen."

Naruto smirked, and said, "Of course, you see, I will start by shoving the large pike up the victim's anal cavity, ANBU, if you would please hold him down, I can demonstrate." The ANBU did as asked, pinning Danzo down to the horror of the civilians. His legs and arms were spread, as Naruto placed the pike down, alining it to the correct way. "As you can see, once I ram this pike in, (He pushes it forward, pressing into the anal cavity) his entire body will start to be in severe pain. And once it's in far enough." Naruto gave it a kick, pushing it in more. "Now then, once it's in enough, we lift the pike so it's upright. ANBU, could you help me with this?" The two nodded, and hefted the pike upward, and Naruto continued, "Once upright, the victim's own body weight will slowly cause them to slide down, the pike's tip pushing through the body. Bones are moved, organs are crushed, until," The crowd watched in horror, as Danzo's body was being torn apart in front of their eyes, the cuffs adding weight, until they saw the tip of the pike come out of his mouth. "And now, he's dead, I believe this covers the execution, right Tsunade?" Said woman was looking on in fear, as a doctor, she saw what was to be called the most gruesome death she ever witnessed. She slowly nodded her head, and said, "Yes, that will do it." Naruto grinned, and vanished from the stage. Unknown to anyone, a certain plant-like Akatsuki member slipped into the village, the other members watching through his eyes.

(later that night)

The shinobi clamored throughout the streets, asking Naruto to do another concert, and soon, they got their wish. The civilians were avoiding him out of pure fear. Naruto appeared on stage in a swirl of water, and said, "YOU PEOPLE WANNA HEAR SOME HEAVY METAL?" The crowd cheered, and he said, "Alright, tonight, I have a treat for you all. Music from the most brutal band ever created, lost to the sands of time. They were considered so brutal, that people died whenever their music played. But that time is over, so now, this is the music of DETHKLOK! AND HERE, IS THE BLACK FIRE UPON US!" The clones started their instruments, and he started to sing:

Tonight we ride on clouds of fire  
We're damned by gods our Deths conspired  
We fear no mortals in these worlds  
The gift we give you is your soul

Fly with us tonight

The sky  
Will break  
Black fire  
Will wake

Fly on through the night  
We built an alliance  
Our numbers are strong

We gather  
But we don't pray to gods  
What fools, what lunatics  
They must think of us

On this night we will journey  
Far beyond this world  
And you must know that we will never  
Come back home again

But now we must fly  
Beasts in the night  
Tragic in the sky  
Battlefield in sight

Storm gathers strong  
Cold blackened flame  
Tell us our future  
Stories of the slain

Fire grows strong  
Freezing our skin  
Vision is clouded  
The rain will begin

Dangerous creatures  
Those that oppose us  
Raped all their power  
Bartered with warlocks  
Cheated the demons  
For ancient spells  
The blackened fire  
Waits to consume us

So now we'll say goodbye  
Because tonight we die  
So we say goodbye  
So we'll say goodbye  
We die

Tonight we ride on clouds of fire  
We're damned by gods, our Deths  
Conspired  
We fear no mortals in these worlds  
The gift we give you is your soul

The crowd cheered, and Naruto grinned, and he said, "You like that?" He heard them cheer, and he said, "Alright, this next one comes from two friends, rivals, who tried to best each other at every chance, so here we GO!" The clones started up again, as he sang:

You Investigate the murder  
At The Gates Of Gods

I Tamper With The Evidence  
At Odin's Murder Site

I Can Swim Through Time  
I Can't Be Killed  
I have No Way To Die

You Will Hunt Through Life  
The Physics Of This World  
Can't Stop My Crime

Draw Your Sword  
I'll Meet You At The Battle Rock

Space Will See Me Through  
I Can't Be Killed  
I Have No Way To Die

Spheres Within This Range  
Will Be My Path Energy Ignites

Parasite  
Ultra-Violent Porthole  
Fasten Straps  
Helmet Frigid Wormhole

DETH In You  
Déjà Vu  
Mammoth View  
Time Will Twist Your Soul

You Spin  
Your Blood Goes Thin  
Your Marrow Burns  
Your Veins Begin To Burst

The Speed It Hurts And Hurts  
And Strains Your Brain  
As You Spin Forth Through Time

You Meet Yourself One Brief Moment  
In An Eclipse And Watch You Die

Your Guts Explode As You Erode  
You Broke The Code The Riddles Solved  
You Made The Trip  
You Have Evolved  
You're The Eclipse  
You Are A God

The crowd cheered, nearly whipped into a frenzy. Zetsu nearly joined in, but restrained himself for fear of being exposed. Naruto saw him out the corner of his eye, and nearly smirked. He looked out to the audience and said, "LET"S KEEP IT GOING!" Hearing the roars, he said "IT'S TIME TO PARTY! THIS IS THE WATER GOD!" A deep sound, like fish rang through the area, and Naruto started to sing:

May the gods watch over you,  
And then consider what you've done,  
But now you've hidden away,  
To gain your strength,  
Deep in the cave your power is regained,  
And your legacy is spread to the demons of the sea,  
The one that brought the vengeance, that fights for his belief  
He can swim through matter, he has poison teeth,  
His tentacles have murdered, his scream can kill the weak  
Explosives CHECK!  
Corrosives CHECK!  
A master of the art of murder, mermaids with the blacked tears,  
So you swim to the sunken ship, invited by a soul who bleeds from the lips,  
This prophet who beckons you, wades in the dark,  
Speaks an ancient language, this language is of sharks  
He says you're the one that I decree, the one who can save us and set us free  
You've gained the power of a deity, you have the strength to wake us from the sleep and swim on!  
Swim on!  
And so you swim on!  
Swim on!  
Keep swimming now!  
[short solo]  
And the prophet gives to you this warning  
If this path is chosen you'll be met with strife  
For you'll be seen as an enemy of the sacred and the gods with curse you for the rest of your life  
And you say I get by just fine... CHECK!  
I've known much worst life... CHECK!  
I've conquered dark times... CHECK!  
They should fear my mind... CHECK!

Pein and the other Akatsuki members were astounded, Konan having a red tint to her cheeks, and Madara, hiding as Tobi, thought, 'Holy shit, the way you look at it, it can refer to either that Naruto brat, or Nagato.' Pein was thinking, 'It reminds me, of when Madara-sama spoke to me of the plans, by god.'

So now you go and go and swim on to the cold  
And harness the strength because one day you may be called  
To meet the mighty gods deep within the ocean,  
And if you're not prepared, your soul will not be spared!  
Your eyes have gone black,  
You'll never look back,  
You'll never stop swimming, you'll always be tracked  
Your life has transformed, your power has grown  
Your minions stretch for leagues for a bloody coral thrown  
A crown of murdered foes will sit above your head  
Those that wish to challenge you will wish that they were dead  
The beast of the sea will collect and submit pray for your forgiveness and live if your permit it  
You say I am the water god!  
I am the water god!  
You will bow to the water god!  
You will bow to the water god!  
You will live for the water god!  
You will live for the water god!  
You will die for the water god!  
And you will Die for the water god!  
Die for the water god!  
Die for the water god!  
Water god!  
Water god!  
Water god!  
Live for the water god!  
Die for the water god!  
Die for the water god!  
Die for the water god!  
[guitar solo]

And the deities loom nearer,  
They will find you!  
They will find you!

Naruto looked out to the audience, seeing Zetsu vanish, and said, "You enjoying yourselves?" Hearing a loud roar as a response, he said, "Good, because this one is to all the shinobi, you know who you are, SO LET'S SEE A MOSH PIT! THIS IS THE GEARS!" The clones began to shred on the guitars, as Naruto began to sing:

You're here because,  
You're one of us,  
We are the strength,  
We are soldiers,  
You've journeyed far,  
You've battled hard,  
And now you will receive the permanent reward.  
You've conquered pain,  
You've conquered fear,  
Stand proud and salute your bloody flag, here.  
You pledge your death,  
And your last breath,  
You are the gears!  
You are the (Deth)  
We fear not (Klok) our Mortality (Deth)  
We serve to the (Klok) best of our ability (Deth)  
We give our (Klok) blood to our masters (Deth)  
We vow to slay (Klok) all enemies

You've mastered death  
You've mastered fear  
You are transformed  
You are stronger  
Now that you're here  
A branded gear  
Burned in your flesh  
Seal the deal  
You've conquered fire  
You've conquered ice  
You've tasted blood  
You've taken life  
You're here because  
You're one of us  
Become a gear  
Become a (Deth)  
We fear not (Klok) our Mortality (Deth)  
We serve to the (Klok) best of our ability (Deth)  
We give our (Klok) lives to our masters (Deth)  
We vow to slay (Klok) all enemies

We blessed your skin  
We bless you with our mark  
Become a part of the Klok  
Become a gear

You've conquered pain  
We've conquered pain  
You've conquered fear  
We've conquered fear  
You fear not your mortality  
Become a GEAR  
(We are the GEARS)

You've conquered pain  
We've conquered pain  
You've conquered fear  
We've conquered fear  
You fear not your mortality  
You are a GEAR  
(We are the GEARS)

We bless your skin  
We bless you with our mark  
Become a part of the KLOK  
Become a GEAR

We bless your skin  
We bless you with our mark  
Become a part of the KLOK  
Become a GEAR

(We fear not our mortality)

As the song ended, the crowd became a pure frenzy, the mosh pits became wilder, and the crowds cheered his name. Naruto was in complete bliss.

A/N: And, DONE! Man this was overdue. Naruto is back in the village, and crazy shit has started already. If you noticed a lack of lemons in this fic, there is a reason. I simply haven't picked the right time. So, i'm leaving it to the readers to decide on who, and where, the lemon will happen. Limit is three people, (Naruto and two of his girls) so, now that that is out of the way, REVIEW, OR I SICK THE GIANT KRAKEN ON YOU!


End file.
